Ironic Love
by Love-MM
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please bare with me on this! OOC! Hinata Hyuga is strong, powerful, rich and is one the prettiest girls in school . Sauske Uchiha is all of those things and the school's heart throb. What happens when Hinata reunites with her old friend Sasuke? Will she continue their old rilvalry? Or give into her feelings, and go against her pride and ego?
1. KHA!

** Disclamer:** I do NOT own naruto! ( if I did hinata would be the main character and I wouldn't do much with naruto)

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was sleeping soundly in bed until her alarm clock woke her up from her slumber (or how she would call it 'a break from the idiots of this damn world'.) '_Damn clock' _she scornfully thought as she began hitting it relentlessly until it turned off. '_Another ten minutes wouldn't hurt'_ she mused as she went back to sleep.

Neji Hyuga began preparing himself for school that Monday Morning. He wore black pants that were held up with his belt and softly molded his toned and strong legs. His shirt was navy blue with a polo sign on the top left. it had a collar that perfectly fitted around his thick neck. The color of the shirt nicely complimented his chocolate brown hair that's length rivaled his cousin's. He checked his bags to make sure he had all his essentials for the semester including his different uniforms, his toothbrush, his phone, his cleets, spikes, and last but not certainly not least his hair comb. Neji _had to have _his hair comb. Without it...well let's just say his hair wouldn't be pretty. He began his walk down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast until he noticed his cousin wasn't there he sighed '_of course she's not here yet what could I expect.' _he began up the steps and saw his youngest cousin Hanabi.

"Ohayo Hanabi-sama.," Neji said.

"Ohayo neji-niisan," Hanabi greeted. she began to smirk when she saw that he was already dressed and ready for school. "Why are you ready so early? Let me guess there is certain someone at school who you're so eager to see, aren't I right?" Neji held down his blush and was about to say otherwise until she began to continue.

"And this certain someone happens to go to school quite earl for swimming practice doesn't she? She also-" She stopped when Neji stopped trying to hold his blush and began smirking. '_What's he thinking?' _she thought.

"You Know I remember Hinata bringing up a _certain _someone as well...What was his name again?,"Neji spoke. "Was it Konohamaru?" Hanabi glared.'_Dammit 's the last time I tell you anything.'_ she was not pleased. She was about to retaliate until a cranky Hinata burst open the door.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP?! I'm trying to sleep over here!" Hinata yelled. Neji was going to apologize until he realized the time. "Actually Hinata-sama it's about time you awoke anyway. Please start getting ready now we leave in an hour. Be sure not to be late you have early orientation at school today.," Hinata's eye twitched with anger. She sighed and grabbed her towel and headed towards the bathroom for a hot shower. Hanabi glared at Neji one more time and went to her room while Neji brushed it off and headed downstairs to read the newspaper.

Hinata finished her shower and got out of her bathroom to put on her new highschool uniform. Although she never really showed it, she was actually excited to be moving up to highschool. She could make new memories at Konoha High Academy (KHA).She would leave behind all the dumb teachers that blame her for _everything_ when something went wrong just because she was a little wity and had a smart mouth. Hinata began to put on her new uniform. It consisted of a skirt that hugged her tiny waist and loosened its fit at the end. The color of her skirt was black., and it stopped mid-upper thigh.''_What a short skirt, but it either this or that sister skirt and what would I wear that _ for?' she thought. Hinata put on her white blouse that hugged her huge bust and tucked it in her skirt. The blouse had buttons down the middle of her upper body. She left the top three buttons open revealing just hint of cleavage. She then proceeded to put on black socks that Nocely complimented her skirt. They were just a few inches above her knee. Hinata applied a little lip gloss and parted her bangs to the side. She brushed her down, and let few locks hang in front of her shoulders while the rest hung in back barely brushing her nicely rounded butt . She looked her self over feeling satisfied with how she looked. Hinata checked her suitcase to make sure she had everything she needed for this semester. She headed downstairs to be greeted by Nejii and her sister.

"Well it's about time. You only have 10 minutes to eat your breakfast now.," He stated.

" Don't be such a priss Neji-niisan. We'll get to school early enough to see TenTen ,okay? "Hanabi said with a smirk. Neji gave a warning look to hanabi then sighed Sutherland decided not to respond." Just eat Hinata-sama.,"

Around 10 minutes later their driver came to pick them up. They dropped off Hanabi first at the middle school academy. It was the one that Hinata entered last year.

"Sionara Hanabi-chan. Don't kick the other kid's asses too hard. We don't need Outosan (a/n:father in Japanese anyone?)on our case all semester break.",Hinata said.

" I'll do my best,aniki," Hanabi retorted with a grin and gave her sister a hug.

" Sionara Neji-niisan,"Hanabi grabbed her bags."Good luck with TenTen-san!"

"Thank you.," He smirked and gave her hug shocking both girls. For Neji to break his stoic exterior like that is quite rare. Hanabi began to walk off to her dorm building,and Neji and Hinata entered the limousine again.

Once Hinata entered the limousine she became a little anxious, but when they pulled up at the school hinata replaced the anxiety with confidence. She examined the school and all She could say was 'wow'. The school was huge! It had 12 buildings. Each one had its own purpose three were boy dorms the other three were for girls. One building was for performing arts , another was for English, next science, then history, mathematics,and lastly the gigantic gymnasium and the field behind it for sports activities. Each building was four-side brick and each was labelled what the building was for on a huge plaque in the front.

Hinata lugged her bag out of the vehicle and continued to stare in awe at the school. The schhol was fuul of life. there were many clubs and activities to sign up for. So much so that Hinata would have trouble choosing. She was that she was excepted into this school.

"This school really is...amazing." Hinata stated still awe-struck.

" Hn, you get used to it.," Neji said. Hinata was about to yell at him for belittling the beauty of the school until she remembered he's already a second year. The novelty of the school had already worn off. She breathed in the fresh air and walked with assurance when she exited the limo and walked to her building.

She walked through the doors with Neji by her side to her dorm building called 'Sarutobi' and the first thing she heard was...

"Welcome to Konoha High Academy!"

Hinata looked at the woman before her who had just screamed a not-so-welcoming welcome at woman had black hair that was held up in a spikey bun with a few locks hanging out. She had green eyes and wide grin on her face. She wore black plants that were loosely fitted and a white blouse like Hinata' s, but instead of three buttons open all if them were and she wore tank top underneath that stuck like second skin. It hugged her huge boobs making them seem bigger than they are.

Hinata' s impression of her was that she's too loud and too excitable. Hinata didn't know what she was doung here, but she couldn't wait for her to leave.

" Hi I'm Mitarashi Anko, but you just call me Anko. I'll be your Dorm Advisor this semester and you are?,"

_'Just Great I'm supposed to look to this woman when I have a problem yeah right. This woman is too excitable to handle the smallest of problems.'_ "I'm Hyuga Hinata."

"Okay Hyuga Hinata...oh! There you are. You are room 62D." She informed.

"Who is my roommate?", Hinata askeD

Hinata watched as she flipped through each page until she saw her face light up with realization. "Ino Yamanaka is your roommate this semester."

'_great more annoying people to bug me.' _ She sarcastically thought.' _this year is starting out great. So much for having a 'good feeling'._ She scoweled. Neji noticed Hinata's moodiness.

" I'm sure it won't be that bad Hinata-sama. Come on let's head to your room.,"Neji said. Hinata scoffed "I've known that girl for years, and she's nothing more than an absolute bitch." Hinata stated in a matter-of-a-fact tone. Neji only ignored the comment as they continued up the steps to her room. The inside of the building was just as amazing as the outside Hinata rails were made of granite and were Victorian style along the stair case. The ceiling was like a dome and there was shandelier in the middle of it, but it wasn't too fancy and it wasn't too laid-back.

Hinata saw her dorm coming up ahead. she took out the key that was given to her and unlocked the door. She looked the room over, and she was satisfied. Not impressed, but satisfied. The room was big enough for at least four people, but only assigned to two girls. There were two queen-sized beds a decent of space between. There was one bathroom, to Hinata's displeasure, and it had two marble sinks. A tub on one side of the bathroom and a shower near was a window above the tub. it had a view of the back of the one of the other girl buildings. there was miny frige next to the computer and the desk top. there was an flat-screen television on the wall. Approximately 42in Hinata had guessed. _'I think I can manage to live here. It's not too bad.' _Hinata thought. She was used to this kind of luxury what with being a Hyuga and all.

"At least your dorm is nice.", Neji said.

" I guess." Hinata replied.

"I'm going to be in building 'Sannin'. Call me or come see me if you need me, okay?"

"Neji-niisan. I'll be fine."

"Remember all the first years have orientation at 7:30."

"Hai"

"Remember my dorm number. It's 36C. Make sure you have my number in your cell phone meet me in the lobby here today 4:00 and-," Neji was cut off by Hinata.

"OKAY, NEJI! I got it I understand. You already told me all of this last night. I will be okay. it's just like last year except I'm here with you in the same school. If anything you shouldn't be as worried.", Hinata stated.

" That's exactly why I'm more worried than the other years,"Neji stated. Hinata was confused. "Highschool boys are absolute savages."

"Oh don't worry I know exactly how to deal with perverts." Hinata smiled at the thought of pummeling foolish boys. Neji saw her smiling to herself, and he could already guess what she was thinking._ 'Oh the sadism' _he thought. " Sionara,Hinata- sama."

"Hn,"She replied, and began unpacking her things. Moments later a vibrant and attractive blond burst through the door.

"Oh look...it's the slut."

'_EXCUSE ME?'_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

WELL THAT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER EVER! (claps,claps)

**REVIEWWWWW! **If you want me to update please review...and thanks for reading...

what's hinata gonna do about Ino?!


	2. Orientation

**A/N: HEY GUYS!** I'd like to thank TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER for being my first reviwer! It gave me great motivation to write this chapter... HERE'S CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto!

* * *

" oh look...it's the slut.,"

'_EXCUSE ME?!'_

" Ano... I don't think I heard you correctly, would you please repeat that?", Hinata asked giving Ino the fakest smile she could come up with. " You heard me, but I'll repeat it again anyway due to your incompetence. You are a SLUT." Something snapped inside Hinata. She was going beat this girl to a pulp. She glanced at the clock. 7:15. '_I don't think it be such a good idea to do this now if Ihave orientation, and if we're gonna be roommates, we have to work this out.'_

"I am going to make a few rules.", Hinata stated." first one: you don't talk to me I most definitely won't talk to you," Ino glared at Hinata. Hinata ignored it. " Second, if you have a problem with something I do, _don't _come to me because I will completely ignore everything you have to say due to the fact that could care less about you, and I have little to no respect for you. Third rule, if you ever call me that again," Hinata was in her face, Byakugan activated. "I'll make sure of it that I beat your dumbass," Hinata went to the door." My fourth and final rule don't break my rules. If you can follow all those rules we won't have any problems." Hinata stated.

"Well if you get to make rules so do I. Firs-," She was cut off again by the same hyuga.

"Fuck outa here with that bullshit. Honestly, were you not listening? I have no respect for you so it's pretty likely that I won't follow you're dumbass rules anyway so don't waste your breath.", Hinata said.

" But that's not fair! You can't just put yourself in charge!"

" I can, and I think that I just _did,_" Hinata said."One can only be in charge, if they feel in charge. With that being said, do _you _feel in charge?," Hinata asked sincerely curious.

" Well I might fe-" she was cut off yet again by Hinata.

"yea , yea ." Hinata said as she shut the door. She left it at that, and headed for orientation.

* * *

Sauske Uchiha was taking a peaceful walk to orientation until it was interrupted by a certain blonde dobe.

" Oi teme, can you believe this school?! It's _huge_! it's got a lot of smart people too."

" I know, I still can't believe they allowed you in.", Sauske remarked. " Well it helps when your godfather is dating the headmistress." Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

"We all know whose gonna be taking intermediate classes in konoha community college." Sauske mumbled to himself. Naruto still heard him. " Teme you already know I'm gonna be hokage someday. There won't be any for community college in fact I might just skip college and become hokage right out of highschool! "

" Right.." Sauske said sarcastically.

" Let's go." The two guys walked to the Main Hall for orientation. The Main Hall was the biggest building on campus. The lobby had marble floors and lounging area where most of the freshman were.

" Oi! Naruto, Sauske!" Kiba called them over. Shino nodded at them and Hinata did the same. They were leaning on the outside of the door to the lounging area. Sauske gave his usual 'Hn' to both them, until his eyes landed on a well-developed Hyuga to whom he did not recognize " Who's that?," Sauske asked pointing at Hinata. _'What the hell?' _Hinata thought.

" You Don't remember me?" Hinata asked angrily.

" How do you not remember Hinata? Its only been like two years since she moved away. She was here this summer. She was even at the graduation party right before break started." Kiba stated.

"Hn." He shrugged.

" You know it's really rude to forget an old friend...," Hinata smirked. " Duckass." Sauske flinched. He remembered her.

Hyuga Hinata

_FLASHBACK_

_Sauske was in the back of his house trying to climb a tree until he heard his mother call him._

_" SAUSKE! Come here please, there's someone I 'd like you to meet!" _

_" Coming okasan!" He called back. He ran into the house. He walked up to his mother, " okasan, who'd you want me to meet?" he asked. " Come with me and you'll see." They walked into the dining room. Sauske looked around, and saw a man with white eyes, and they were cold. he was tall and built. He was about the same size as his own father. he had long dark hair, and tan skin. Behind him was a girl who had eyes like him, but with a tint of lavender and not as cold. She was wearing a lavender colored dress, and brown flip-flops. She had cream colored skin, and her boyish, indigo hair perfectly lined her face making her look like an absolute was beautiful to say the least. Not that Sauske would admit it. Although, Sauske couldn't rip his gaze away from her. It wasn't until her father spoke did he finally stop staring. _

_" I am Hiashi Hyuga, and this is my daughter Hinata Hyuga." She bowed at him , and his mother. " Why don't you, and Hinata go play while your father, Hiashi-san, and I discuss business?" Mikoto asked. Sauske obliged. " fine" Sauske took Hinata's hand and went outside to play. _

_ Although she was really cute, she looked fragile and weak, and Sauske didn't like weak people." What do you wanna do?" She asked the young Uchiha._

_" Are you allowed to play games?" _

_"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"_

_" You look pretty fragile and small...and weak. I don't want to you to get hurt because I'll get in trouble for it."_

_" I'm not any of those things duckass." She smacked his head. That was the first time anyone called him 'duckass'_

_" Ow! what was that for?" _

_" For calling me weak and fragile. I'm a big girl, and I can take of myself!" she told him. She stood proud like most Hyuga, and she spoke like one too. Confident and assured..., He was impressed with her. She didn't seem weak like other girls, and she didn't drool over him either._

_" So duckass, I'll say it again. What do you wanna do?" She asked with a smile._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

They were 7 at that time, and after Hinata, and Sauske met, they had seen each other at meetings and dinners, but they didn't talk too much at those events. They would usually just talk in school, or if there families were invited over for casual dinners that didn't involve any business. When it came to formal dinners ,the two rarely talked. It was mostly due to the fact that he would usually just stay quiet at the dinners or the meetings, as would she. It just wasn't their place to talk.

Sauske noticed she had changed _a lot_ since she was last here. She had grown her hair out and it went all the way down her back. She had an hour-glass figure. her legs were skinny, but nicely defined with muscle and had creamy color. Sauske glanced at her chest, and tried not to stare too long. But it was huge._ 'Damn' _was all Sauske could think when he finished looking her over.

"So you're Hyuga Hinata?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes. " No, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." She said. He glared at her. " Don't give me that look, it's your fault for asking such a dumb question." ' S_he's good. BUT WHY THE HELL DID I ASK THAT QUESTION OF ALL THINGS I COULD'VE ASKED HER?!' I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!' _

" So...um?," He didn't know what to say after all time. " How are you." He tried to ask. It came out more like a command. He scratched the back of his head feeling awkward somehow.

"You're even more dumb before.", She said, rolling her eyes. '_Did I hear her correctly? Did she just call me dumb?' _Sauske was stupidified . Nobody talked to him like(except his mother) that._ Nobody. _That included this Hyuga right in front of him. He definitely remembered her now. All the competitons and fights he had with her for all those years.

Hinata noticed his shocked expression and smirked '_Hn, He remembers me now.' _He glared at her, and she gladly returned. the two activated their bloodline limits to intimidate one another, but neither would back down.

" OKAY...um nice reunion let's settle down. You gu-" they cut him off.

" STAY OUT OF IT!" They both shouted in unison until they began glaring at each other again.t Then someone put their hand on Hinata's shoulder.

" Hinata-chan.," Shino had his hand placed on her shoulder. She looked away from Sauske, and crossed her arms. Sauske smirked. "Thanks." He said to Shino. Shino was going to answer, but Hinata beat him to it. " He only said it so I wouldn't start kicking your ass." Hinata assured him. He would have gone further into the conversation but he was cut off.

Orientation had started. " HELLOOOO BOYS AND GIRLS! ARE YOU READY FOR THE MOST YOUTHFUL THREE YEARS OF YOUR LIFE!?" A man in green tights with and unreasonably bushy eyebrows asked on the upstairs floor above them. The kids just stared at him. Naruto 'coughed' the word stupid into his hand everybody laughed except for Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and Sauske. the man mistook the laughter as a yes, and became excited.

"WHAT A _YOUTHFUL_ GROUP I HAVE THIS YEAR!" He shouted. _'Does he have to be so loud?'_ " Today you'll be taking a group tour around the school. I'll divide you into groups and I'll have some third years guide you."

" Group one:..."

Everyone began talking again. Hinata looked over at Sauske. She looked him over seeing that he had gootn really tall in the two years she had been gone for her dad's business. She could clearly see the outline of muscle he had obtained doing Kami knows what. With the way Sauske acted as a kid he could have gone off into forest swinging from tree to tree, and beating up gorillas to have gotten where he is now. His face had gotten longer and his jawline was much more developed. His dark locks longer and if possible blacker than before. '_He is actually...ho-' _

"GROUP SIX... Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sauske, and Hyuga Hinata!"

Hinata:'_oh great now I have to deal with two loud mouths and a snotty Uchiha? Just great..._

Sauske:_' how wonderful now I have to deal with fangirl, blond dobe, and a Hyuga? Just wonderful..._

* * *

**A/N: W**ELL I HOPE I DIDN'T SUCK TOO BAD I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD BUT I'M TRYING TO GET WHERE I WANT TO IN THE STORY SO I'M SORRY IF IT'S HORRIBLE

REVIEW!


	3. Her fun

A/N:** HEY GUYS! **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR!

**LOVE-MM: What do ya guys think?**

**SAUSKE: I think it'd be better if hinata _wasn't _in the story...**

**HINATA: WHAT?!( Hinata beats up Sauske)**

**LOVE-MM: TAKE IT AWAY SHIKAMARU!**

**SHIKAMARU: What a drag... Love-MM Does not own Naruto and never will...**

**LOVE-MM:THANKS! ENJOY CHAPTER 3! (THANK YOU TO NaviTheGoddess for your elaborate critique on the story! I appreciate all reviews!)**

* * *

Hinata: _great, now I have deal with two loud mouths, and an Uchiha? Just great..._

Sauske: _how wonderful, now I have to deal with fangirl, blond dobe, and a Hyuga? just wonderful..._

**Hinata P.O.V**

" Okay group Six, come with me.," A third year commanded. She had four blonde spiky pig tails, and her bangs were parted in the middle. She wore a black shirt that said " guide" on it. She had Bermuda style shorts on ( not the plaid kind but that style) with regular white sneakers.

" I am Temari, and I'll be your guide for today," she said." I'll show you around campus, and tell you all about the buildings, the rules, the clubs, and all of that stuff." She beckoned us forward to follow.

We exited the Main Hall, and headed outside. Our first stop was the gymnasium. Like the rest of this school it was huge. it was probably the size of a little more than a quarter of my house, and that's saying something. On the side were pull out bleachers that could be made into a wall if stacked up. Then over head were basketball hoops that could come down if some button was pressed inside one of the gym teacher's offices. Why do gym teachers need offices anyway? All they do is scream at kids.

" So this the gym, This is where you will report to for pep rallys, informational meetings, and things like that. In gym class you will be divied into groups based off of athletic ability. First group will be group A, with the strongest athletic ability. Then B, Second strongest, C the third strongrst, and so on." Hmp, I know I'm already gonna be in group A. Next we headed outside to the pool area.

" This is pool area as you can already see. the lowest it goes is 12ft. This year the curriculum changed, so you'll be coming here a lot."

" Oh, I can't wait to see Sakura-chan in her swimsuit. I bet she is going to look really hot!" Naruto yelled.

" SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura shouted as she punched his head leaving a huge red bump.

" oh, I just can't wait see Sauske in his swim trunks. I bet he has rock hard abs, and a nice strong chest too!" She said dreamily as she rubbed up against Sauske. He quickly pushed her away.

" Ew." was all he said. "But Sauske-kun don't you wanna see me in _my _bathing suit?" She asked becoming sadder by the minute. The secene in front of was giving me a headache so I walked away.

" no." She began to fake cry, and Sauske looked the other making it clear that he didn't care. I noticed that third year was becoming increasingly annoyed at all three of them I backed away waitng to see what she would do. " Hey Shikamaru. doesn't Temari look a little angry to you?" I asked.

" She looks more than angry to me."

" Teme why are so mean to Sak-"

Naruto was interrupted when Temari finally burst and punched Naruto, Sakura, AND Sauske in the head to my pleasure. She left huge red bumps on all three of them.

" OW!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison holding their heads. Sauske was also holding his head, but didn't scream trying to keep up with his 'cool guy' act. But I'm positive that he wanted to.

" Well that's what you get for interrupting me. Have a little respect for your upperclassmen like these two over here." She stated pointing at Shikamaru and I. I felt a little pride in the fact that for once I was singled out as one of the 'good ones'. I smirked at Sauske and he glared.

" Now that we have settled this little problem, let's finish this damn thing," Temari said still annoyed at those three. I decided I liked this Temari girl. Looks like I've found myself a new ally.

**Sauske P.O.V**

I can't believe that woman! She punched me! I didn't even say anything back! Today must be 'women please push Sauske Uchiha around day' because it's been happening one too many times today. First Hinata, now this weird third year?

**_What happened to your pride and dignity? you let TWO, not one but TWO girls walk all over you in ONE day!_** A voice in the back of his head said.

_Who are you? _

**_I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA MAKE YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A PUSSY, AND GET YOUR PRIDE AND DIGNITY BACK!_**

_OKAY...but how?_

**_I'll be there to guide you when you need me..._**

_fine..._

We walked ou the english unit, and as stepped down the stairs I felt myself trip over something.

Next thing I knew I was on top Naruto.

Our lips locked for a good second. So much for getting pride and dignity back.

I immediately got up off of him, and turned around to see three shocked faces.

And another one was laughing , and had her camera phone pointed at me .

She did it.

And she was going to pay

**Hinata P.O.V**

I was bored of this orientation. The last thing fun that happened was watching those three get pummeled. That was _two _hours ago. I saw Sauske about to go down the stairs. Hmm...maybe i could create my own fun.

Just as Sauske was about to go down stairs I tripped up his left leg, but what i didn't know was that Naruto was right in front of him. I watched the scene in slow motion as Sauske's lips connected with Naruto's in an effoert to stop the fall. I whipped out my phone and took a quick pic and video before they moved. i burst out laughing as Sauske turned around.

He started wiping his tongue, and spit whatever Naruto particles were on his tongue. I was still laughing at him, unable to control my giggles.

I wasn't one to usually stir trouble, but that's because i was never usually _this_ that had my fun, and my video. i calmed down, and smiled up at Sauske who had a height advantage of probably 19in.

" Come on guys, onto the next building..." but everyone was still shocked at what i had done. It was more likely that they were concerned what Sauske would Say or do to me, but i wasn't concerned at all. I waited for Sauske to something. Surprisingly he smirked.

" I. Will. Get. Even."

* * *

**Love-MM: WELL THERE IT IS CHAPTER 3!**

**Sauske: you really want me to kill Hinata don't you?**

**Hinata: please...as if you could manage to kill me.**

**Sauske: wanna bet?**

**Hinata: no, i wanna try!(Hinata leaps to Sauske and begin to fight)**

**Love-MM: Aww! you guys love each other so much !**

**Hinata & Sauske: NO WE DON'T! **

**Love-MM: How's Sauske gonna get Hinata bCack, and what's she gonna DO ABOUT IT? STAY TUNED for CHAPTER4! ( SORRY FOR THE CHAPTERS BEING SUCKISH AND SO SHORT TOO BUT THE IMPORTANT AND GOOD CHAPTERS ARE UP AHEAD AND THEY'RE LONGER!)**


	4. Renewed Rivalry

**Love:**MM:** hey guys! thanks for the reviews! Even though it's not that much I appreciate them all good or bad! Sorry for the bad updates and if the story has been suckish so far it's my first one so I'm just just trying to get the story going!**

**Sauske: I still think your story would be better if you got rid of that Hyuga**

**Hinata: Shut it Duckass! (she smacks his head)**

**Sauske: Would you Quit doing that!**

**Hinata: No thanks( smacks his head again)**

**Love-MM: Well while you two love birds have fun I'll have naruto do the disclaimer!**

**Naruto:YAY! LOVE-MM DOES NOT OWN ME OR ANY THING THAT HAS TO DO WITH ME! DATTEBAYO!**

**Love-MM: On with the story!**

* * *

_Sauske was known for being feared, and respected. In his old school there weren't very many kids who would dare to get on his bad side with the exception of the blond dobe. If they had, then they had probably regretted it soon after. Sometimes he puts people in the hospital for severe physical injury. Other times you might be sent to the guidance counselor just because of the mere thought of being hated by the Uchiha frightened you, and you weren't sure how he was going confront you. One way or another he would get revenge for causing him displeasure, and you'll learn a well-known lesson. Don't mess with Uchiha._

" I. Will. Get. Even." Sauske stated with a tone that promised vengeance while glaring at her. He had never wanted so badly to beat up a girl. If she was a guy she would be dead right now he knew that for sure. The group had begun to make their way to the regular class buildings silently because they were still quite shocked. Naruto was still wiping his mouth. Sauske began walking with the rest of the group, but Hinata caught up. She wouldn't let him get the last word that easy.

" I'm sure you will get me back, but you won't get even because I'll come at you even harder than you did me." She said looking up at him. He was sure she would at least be somewhat frightened with that statement he had just said. Not get an invation of war.'_I think she just resparked our rivalry. Come to think of it we never settled our old one either.'_ He smirked. Although he was feeling extreme distaste for the Hyuga, he couldn't help but be intrigued by her confidence ,and determined demeanor.

" You should know that I'll be the one to end this little rivalry," He proclaimed. "We'll see about that." She said. He glanced at her feeling satisfied that they had established their rivalry. The group made it to the English building. The rest of the day consisted of Temari taking the first years around campus.

" Alright you guys, it's 10:30. orientation is over. Report to the Cafeteria for snacks and drinks and your sensei will make a few announcements. Good luck this year. Any last questions?" She looked around." Okay well then have a nice semester." She turned to walk away.

" Oh Sauske-kun! Can you believe that girl? Pushing you into Naruto like that," She turned to glare at Hinata, who just shrugged. " She has no respect! Come on walk with me to the Cafeteria!" She said trying to pull him along. He unlatched her from his arm, and turned to face her.

" I'm not going anywhere with you, and I never will. Get that through your head." Sauske said to her walking off to the cafeteria. He didn't even give her a second glance. He heard Naruto ask the same thing she did, and she punched his face out of rage trying to vent her hurt feelings. Sauske sighed. _' this love triangle will never end if one of us doesn't give into the other's affections. And it sure as hell won't be me.'_ he thought as he entered the loud cafeteria.

**H****inata P.O.V**

I watched Sauske reject Sakura's offer. Sauske was a pretty cold person and he didn't hold back his blunt exterior to Sakura, but then again I'm not crazy about her either. She was like Ino except worse. What made her worse was how she could be very irrational. She could violently finish you off if she wanted using only her bare hands to rip you limb from limb. Ino on the other hand made you insecure and question yourself on things you thought you were positive of. Together, Ino and Sakura were almost close to being the Sauske for girls. Key word _almost_. But just like for Sauske I didn't fear them. I could see right through their tricks, and all their petty insecurities. I knew all of their weaknesses from the day in 1st grade they thought they could pick on a pale-eyed, quiet, indigo-colored hair, girl, but they're not special because I could pin point everyone's weakness, and use it to my advantage.

I entered the extremely loud cafeteria from which I wanted to run because of the noise. I looked around for people who i could stand being around like Kiba,Shikamaru,Shino,Tenten (but she was a second year and probably wasn't here). I finally spotted Kiba and shino and shockingly Tenten sitting on a table next to people I couldn't stand like Sakura,Ino, surprisingly Lee, Naruto, and Sauske. Fortunately people who I were okay with were on one side of the cafeteria, while the others were on the other side.

" Hi Hinata-chan." Tenten greeted as did the others. I turned my attention to Tenten." Hn, I thought all second years are supposed to be somewhere else than here." I asked.

" Oh, well I begged Gui Sensei to let me help me out with Orientation even though it's a third year thing so I could pop in to see my favorite fist year to wish her luck on her first day." She stated. " Well where is she?" I asked playfully looking around the cafeteria. Tenten let out a small chuckle, and hugged me.

" So why is Lee here?"

" Well you know how Lee is about youth and everything. He just wanted to visit the new group of first years to see how 'youthful' they are, and a whole bunch of dumb crap like that. With him being the teacher's favorite, he was let in without a fight." She said glancing back at Lee.

" What about Neji?" I smirked as a pink blush erupted on her tan face.

" I-I don't know what you're talking about," She began. " We're just friends." Hinata and her sister have been trying to get those two together since they were in _6th grade, _but those two just won't amit their feelings for each other. Hinata smirked at the thought.

" I didn't ask about your unofficial relationship. Where is he?"

" Oh, I'm not sure..." She stated feeling embarrassed that she had misinterperuted the question, but quickly recovered when she asked her next question.

" What about you? There are too many cute boys in your year that can't like at least one."Tenten said slyly wiggling her eyebrows.

" Nope, I don't like any guys."

" Wait, does that mean...you...like girls?" She asked. Hinata looked at her totally shocked she had even considered that. " I mean it's okay with me, bu-"

" No! I don't like girls! And I never said I don't like guys I'm just uninterested in the ones who I'm always around."

" Oh really? That's not what you used to say when you were _always_ around Sauske-kun." She smirked. I was not amused.

" Come on that was like forever ago. Sauske barely even remembered me when I got here anyway." I said looking away.

" Well you can't blame him. I mean you look _completely _different, Honestly when I saw you after those two years I couldn't belive it was you either. I mean puberty was _really_ nice to you Hinata-chan. I'm like two years older than you, and could only wish that i could go back in time and beg puberty to do me what it has to you." She remarked full of envy.

" Thanks, but I still don't like the fact that he even forgot the name Hinata. I mean Kiba told him my name, and he just shrugged. The nerve of that fucking bastard, but I got him back." I muttered the last part with a smirk, but Tenten only heard the first part.

" Why are you so concerned about him forgetting you?" Hinata didn't have anytime to answer because just then another teacher interrupted all of the chatting.

" Ahem. Testing 1,2...Can I have everybody's attention?" Some chattering stopped, but most continued.

" First years please be quiet!" He waited for everybody's attention. " Here let me take that Iruka." A man with a bandana and a trench coat said.

" LISTEN UP FIRST YEARS!" He said to the crowd getting their attention in a matter of seconds." When he said 'can I have your attention he didn't mean it. He meant give me your attention, so give it to him!"

" Ha, give it to him." Some boy in the crowd snickered. I didn't know who he was though.

" You, in the crowd there !" He pointed at the trembling kid.

" Me?" He silently asked, but everyone could here him.

" Yes, you. Come up here, and tell me what was so funny. C'mon I love a good laugh." The boy began shaking his head to tell him ' I don't wan to.'

" How selfish. You won't even share your joke with rest of us... Then get out!" The boy ran out of the cafeteria. This guy did not look like he was one you should play around with. He passed the microphone to the teacher who was talking before him. " Thank you Ibiki-san." He just nodded.

" Sorry about that students. Anyways, I am Umino Iruka. We gathered you here to tell you about our sports program. This semester we will have girl's and boy's soccer, cheerleading all year round," A bunch of girls in the back cheered including the pinkette and the blondie." boys and girls track, and football, next half of the next semester will be boys and girls track again for two seasons, basketball for boys, and volleyball for girls and mixed martial arts for boys and girls is all year round as well. Next quarter there will be no sports activities due to final exams."

A bunch of the first years began talking about what sport they are going to do until the teacher continued.

" But don't get ahead of yourselves." It was bandana guy talking now." We only let the best of the best on our teams. We have one of the best sports teams in the Japan. I expect nothing less of excellence." Ugh this guy sounds just like my father. " All try outs begin in a Thursday of this week, and the sign up sheets are on the outside of each dorm building. Good luck on your first day tomorrow. Some you will desperately need it. You are dismissed."

A bunch of kids huddled out the door way to their dorm buildings. Tenten came with me to the front of the building.

" Well bye I guess I'll see you around, and I'll make sure to press you on the same topic next time." Tenten remarked with a grin.

" Hn." I waved behind me, and with that I headed for my dorm not really interested in doing anything else. I looked at the sign up sheet, and it was full of names. I looked for mixed martial arts. Surprisingly a good amount of names were on the sheet. Too many names if you ask me . There was no space for my name so I scribbled out a few names with the sharpie provided, and put my next to it. Satisfied with my work, I took a step back, and smirked. I took my key out from my skirt pocket opened the door. Luckily 'pig' wasn't there. I took a hot shower and looked at the time 10:51am. I sighed. I decided to put on regular clothes. I put on jeans and a white tank top and lied down on my new bed. I took out my iPod and browsed through my play lists, looking through music until I lazily fell asleep waiting for the fist day

* * *

**Love-MM: Finally done. Sorry for the late update again, but I had a bit of a personal problem, but it's all good now!**

**Sauske: I sincerely doubt anyone cares**

**Love-MM: shut up. Til next chapter and rember to review! **.


	5. the First day's prank

**Love-MM: OMFG YOU GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF! I've been spelling Sasukes' s name wrong the ENTIRE TIME! I've been spelling it as 'Sauske'. It is actually Sasuke. I'm soooooooo dumb. And sorry. I would like to thank the guest that pointed it out. I'm so stupid.**

**Sasuke: How did you not know. You've been hooked on this series since the first episode of the original Naruto**

**Love-MM: Well excuse me! It was your fucking name anyway, and you didn't say SHIT about it either.**

**Hinata: really Sasuke...I mean it was your name..**

**Sasuke: so it's MY fault now!? She was the one writing!**

**Hinata:It was still your name...**

**Sasuke: ah whatever**

**Love-MM: sorry about that embarrassing mistake readers anyways Hinata would you do the honors?**

**Sasuke: why can't I ever do the disclaimer?**

**Hinata: ah shut up! ( hinata punches him in the face) you never get to do It cuz you do stupid things like misspelling your name and acting innocent all the time. AND DON'T INTERRUPT ME BEFORE I EVEN GET TO SAY SAY THE DISCLAIMER!(Sasuke sulks in the corner) Love-MM doesn't own any of that Naruto stuff. Just this story.**

**Love-MM: thank you Hinata! Once again sorry for the mistake folks! I'll try to keep track of it during the story! ALSO, thanx to all my reviewers! Especially MuffinMan9223 for the critique! Any review makes me happy cuz it lets me know people are reading the story storyline if it does point out a dumb mistake of mine! Thnx readers! Here's chapter 5 coming at you right now enjoy !**

* * *

Sasuke walked out the inside cafeteria (a/n: forgot to mention there different areas in cafeteria! sorry about that!) He was heading for his dorm building. He would end his day early due to the fact that he wasn't in the mood to be chased around by fangirls( not that he ever was) and have to stand Naruto's screaming and talking. He shuddered at thought of the two happening at one time, and quickened his pace.

He didn't run into either fangirls or Naruto on his way to his dorm building. He saw the sign up Sheet for Mixed Martial Arts. He saw that many people have already signed up. He was positive however that the there would be little to no competiton, but he was sure that it would be the same for all other sports. Might as well choose his favorite one.

* * *

**Next Morning (Hinata P.O.V)**

I heard my damn alarm go off, and began punching at it like I did the morning before. I then remembered that I wasn't the only person in dorm. I glanced over at a sleeping Ino. I should take this to my advantage. Ino seems like the type to take all the hot water, and given our relationship now, she would have no problem taking an extra long shower just to make me pissed...and late.

I begrudgingly grabbed my towel, and headed for the bathroom. I heard another alarm go off thinking it's my clock I turn around to see Ino trying to get up. She set her alarm five minutes after mine. 5:30 to be exact. I smile as I enter the bathroom. I had an edge on her.

I walked up to the shower head, and opened the hot water. I slid my clothes off, and step out of them, and went in the shower. I let the hot water flow down my body for about a minute to wake myself up. I then scrub down my body with cinnamon scented body soap. When I feel that my body is nice and clean, I finally step out. I dry myself down with my lavender towel, and head to the sink to brush my teeth and wash my face.

When I opened the door a cool breeze hit me from my side. I was guessing that it was the tempeture difference until I looked to my side, and noticed that it was the icy glare Ino had sent my way. I shrugged it off, she should be making better use of her time instead of trying to intimidate me.

I laid out my uniform. It was the same as yesterday, but this was a new set. I actually bought four different sets for each seasonal uniform. I put on the short skirt, the tight buttoned white blouse, the black socks, and the black buckled shoes. I put my hair in a messy bun that hung in the middle of my head. I put on my twelve earrings. Six on each ear. On my right ear there were two diamond studded earrings, then there were three black spiked earrings, then one tiny silver earring on her ear lobe. On my left ear there were five black spiked earrings and one diamond studded earring on her lobe. I applied a little lip gloss and mascara. As the final touch I added my late mother's silver necklace. The pendant was a cross that has a circle in the middle. The circle held a picture of her in the middle. It was definitely my favorite piece of jewelry. I quickly pushed those thoughts away, not in the mood to start bawling and continued to get ready.

I looked myself over and was quite satisfied with my looks. '_looking good Hinata. Looking good._' I told myself I grabbed my messanger bag and headed to the lobby for the breakfast. There were quite a few girls there already.

"Alright girls! Class starts in 30 minutes, so hurry up and eat your breakfast! You've got a long first day ahead of you!" It was that loud DA I was dreading to see again.

I looked around at the buffet. there were fruits, cereal, panckes, waffles, cinnamon rolls, juices, coffee- wait, cinnamon rolls? I quickly hurried for the last one. I made my way to the delectable delight, and reached for it until another pale hand reached for it as well. Karin Uzumaki' s hand to be specific.

Naruto introduced me to her at the graduation party, and I didn't like her one bit. She was one of the head owners of the Sasuke fan club. Something I've learned about fangirls: 90% of them don't like me. Pretty much vice versa. She was Sakura and Ino's arch nemesis because unlike most fangirls she's actually been able to get Sasuke's attention, and when I say attention I mean they were once made partners in 8th grade, or so I've heard. I don't know much about her though. I had heard that she transferred here to Konoha last year so i didn't have much information on her. Yet.

"Oi! Hyuga! Get your hand off my cinnamon roll!," She ordered me. I ripped the Cinnamon roll from her napkin, and glared at her.

"As if I would ever orders from you. It was mine from the start. Unless your stupid enough to think I would let your grimey hands take this cinnamon delight." I told her as I brought the pastry to my mouth. She rolled her eyes, and walked away. I smirked. Today might just be a good first day I thought.

I took a little more food eating the cinnamon roll. I took an apple, and a biscuit. I sat down at an empty table. I was unlucky enough to be assigned a dorm building that was full of crazed fangirls. So the quiet and solitude was much appreciated.

It wasn't until I saw my former orientation guide gathering food did I begin to feel otherwise. Her name was Temari I believe. I had told myself that I would make her an ally or a friend. I did need someone to help me fend for myself in this environment. Plus besides Tenten, I had no 'girlfriends'. Adding another to the list of people I could stand doesn't sound bad. But Now wasn't the time for that. I had to watch my back now because Sasuke was gonna get me back in some way. It's not that I'm scared, but being on top of his 'get even' list doesn't sound too inviting.

I glanced at the clock 6:12 AM. Homeroom starts in about 30 minutes. I threw my trash away, and headed out the dorm building. I exited only to find Naruto, and a bunch of other people from our supposed 'group' hanging out in the front of the building.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"Sasuke! Wait up!" I turn around to find Naruto and a seven other companions with him. I nodded at them.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Come walk with me to Homeroom!" Sakura yelled at me interrupting my thoughts. She latched onto my arm again. I violently shook her off of me.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so rough." She approached me."I like it rough." She purred. I gave her a horrid and disgusted look.

"Hey forehead! Back away from my man!"

"What was that Ino-pig! Sasuke's mine, and we all know it"

"By 'we' you must mean you, yourself, and you." I used this opportunity to leave the scene. I thought back to the plan we had discussed.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was listening to some Greenday on my playlists until a disturbing knock came at my door. I tried to ignore it until I heard a certain dobe yell from behind the door._

_"TEME! GET UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!" He continued to bang at the door, and I finally got up to open the door._

_"What?!" I asked angrily. I noticed he brought lazy genius with him too._

_"Sorry but you don't have to yell, yeesh. You'll cause a scene." My eye twitched. I held back my intent to kill him right then and there._

_"Don't you have keys?" I asked him still greatly annoyed._

_"Yea but I kinda left them this morning." He said itching the back of his neck._

_"What about you, why are you here?" I asked Shikamaru._

_"Naruto told me he would pay me if I helped you out with the plan." Shikamaru told me._

_"Plan? What plan?" I asked confused. Shikamaru told me all about his plan_

_"We're gonna help you get even." Naruto said with a sly smile. I smirked._

_" I thought Hinata was your friend?"_

_"Of couse she is! She is like a little stubborn, clever sister to me. But as her big brother I can't let her walk all over me. Especially with that little stunt she pulled the today."_

_I looked at Shikamaru. " I thought she was your friend too?"_

_" She is but I could use a little a money. Plus, she's a big girl a prank like this won't affect her too much. It's simple easy, and affective." He told me._

_"So what_ is_ the plan."_

_"The plan is..." Shikamaru told us the plan. I looked at Naruto with approval._

_"they don't call you a genius for nothing," I said._

_"I know."_

_"Remember Naruto, tomorrow at lunch." Shikamaru informed him._

_"Why are you looking at me like that? Sasuke could very well forget as well." Naruto said trying to defend himself._

_"Lets be honest Naruto, who's more likely to forget this kinda thing?"Shikamaru asked._

___"...Me..." Naruto said defeated._

_ "Plus this plan mostly revolves around how well you act, and your timing." Shikamaru explained to him._

_"Okay I got it."_

_"Alright," Shikamaru looked at all three of us."Tomorrow at lunch see ya then."_

_" Alright...bye." I said." You can go now."_

_" Well this my dorm too." Naruto stated walking to his bed._

_"I'll see ya then." Shikamaru left._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

I finally realized we were in Homeroom when I almost walked into the door. There were four tables. 9 chairs at each. I was pulled from where I was standing to a chair next to blonde dobe. He was sitting next to Shikamaru who was sitting next to dog breath. across from us was Shino who was sitting next to Sai who was sitting next to Karin who was sitting next to Ino, no Sakura, nope Ino, no Sakura. They were fighting over the seat so they could sit across from me. Pathetic. Ino finally gave up, and pushed Karin out of her seat, and she landed flat on her butt. I drew my attention away from them. At the head of the table was Hinata. No let me rephrase that. Sitting at the _front _of the table. The head of the table is for superiors, and Hinata was no superior of mine.

I looked her over giving into my manly desires. She looked even hotter than she did yesterday. Look at all those piercings. I loved the whole punk rock look/vibe I was observing. She's so-_damn. _If I-

**Oi! How do you expect to beat that Hyuga if you keep complimenting her?**

_I know I'm not gonna get anywhere with that attitude, but I can't help it._

**Pathetic! It doesn't matter if you've got the best plan in the world! In order to beat her, you need to make sure you focus!**

_Yes, sir, but I-_

**NO BUTS DAMMIT! GET OUT THERE, AND SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!( Whistle is blown out of nowhere)**

_Where'd you get a whistle from?_

**DON'T MIND IT AND GO!**

I realize my surroundings once again, and I caught her gaze, and smirked at her. She had a confused look on her face that quickly changed into a glare. My smirk widened at our change positions, and soon I would be at the head of the table. Figuratively and realistically. I am not liking my seat right now. Three girls throwing themselves at me is not how I'd like to spend homeroom.

**THAT'S WHAT I'm TALKING ABOUT! MAKE YOURSELF IN CONTROL!**

After forty minutes into the period, Kakashi-sensei walked into the classroom. I already knew it was him. I've had him since I was 12. It was no surprise that he was late as always.

" Sorry I'm late students. A black cat almost crossed my p-" He was cut off.

"Oh please! We know all of your excuses Kakshi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"That's right. I did have a 3 or 4 of you last year." He stated. Yeah right. All of us were in his homeroom back in the old middle school.

"YOU HAD ALL OF LAST YEAR!" Most of the class yelled mimicking my thoughts.

"Not entirely true. Hinata-san just recently rejoined us," He gestured towards Hinata, and looked over at her. "Glad to have you back Hinata-san."

She nodded at him. I began to nod off to sleep after seeing that we would be doing nothing productive in class. plus, I got no sleep yesterday. Sleeping in the same room as Naruto is absolutely IMPOSSIBLE. I groaned when i heard the bell that signaled the end of the period causing all the girls in the class to moan except that she-devil. I glared at most of the girls. I didn't even care that my hair was messed up from my nap. I honestly wanted sleep right now. I marched off to AP chemistry.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

I walked out of Homeroom. I wasn't sure why Sasuke was smirking , but i'm sure it has something to do with his revenge. I made my way to AP chemistry. I wasn't really interested in school right now. I don't like the idea of him trying to get me back,and not knowing how. I like to be prepared for things. I don't like surprises.

I walked in AP chemistry seeing mostly second years and third years around me. I was relieved however to see Tenten sitting in the seat in the back. Unlike Kakashi's room the classroom was regularly set up with desk chairs instead. I took a seat next to Tenten, and faintly nodded at her, but when I did she only pointed past me with her pen, and then I saw the boy that's been clouding my thoughts all day. Sitting diagonally across from me. Uchiha Sasuke.

I saw him look over at me, and I glared. He smirked. Our roles have been reversed somehow, and I'm not liking it at all. I looked over at Tenten. I gave her a bewildered look. How is the Uchiha able to get in this class? He can't be that smart. Then again I should expect no less from an Uchiha.

"What the hell?" I asked Tenten.

"I don't know." She answered.

I sat back in my chair, and blew on my bangs. Just great. Just then our teacher walked in.

"Hello class. I'm Asuma Sarutobi. I know, you may recognize my last name. My father was the third headmaster at this school, but you can just call me Asuma- sensei or Asuma. I'll be your teacher for AP chemistry this semester. Today we'll give you a little practice quiz just to see how much you know so I can know what to focus on."

He began passing out the quiz to everyone in each row. I took mine from him, and began taking the quiz. It was actually really easy, and nothing I couldn't handle. I'm sure this year in AP would be a breeze. After about 8 minutes I was done, and I noticed the Uchiha getting up as well. He was done too? I glared holes into his back hoping he would look back. He did eventually. His face impassive as always...unless I have something to say or do about it. I walked in front of him, but his long legs were equivalent to 4 of my tiny staggers. I sped up my pace trying to get in front of him to no avail. He was at Asuma's desk, and handed in the quiz. He turned around in front of me, and smirked.

I held down my forming blush I am actually a shy person at heart, so seeing Sasuke in all his glory smirk down at me like that, made it quite hard to keep my cool. Although we were out to get each other, I couldn't deny his good looks. Especially with his bed head after his nap in homeroom, he looked _really_ goo- I mentally slapped myself. Focus Hinata! He's out to get you! Do not surrender yourself to his looks. I walked past him, and handed in my quiz. Asuma smiled up at me, and I returned a small one, and returned to my seat.

For the rest of the period I put my head down on my desk trying to get over thoughts that kept running wild. I wasn't concerned about what he was gonna do yesterday or this morning, but now I am all of the sudden. The bell finally rang, and I walked out the room with Tenten.

"Hinata are you okay?" She asked me. I looked over at her.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to get a little jittery about Sasuke's payback." I stated.

"Never would have guessed the famous Hyuga Hinata would be afraid of asmall prank an Uchiha would pull on her You're more fearless than that." I let her words sink in. She was right. I've never been afraid of Sasuke before what was different now? Him. He was different. He was so different. Not much like the 13 year old Sasuke, but I won't let that stop me. Not anymore anyways. I fixed my once terrible posture, and looked at Tenten with a determined look in my eyes.

"You're so right Tenten. You see that's why you're on the top of the people I like/could stand list." I told her with a grin. she smiled.

"Thanks Hinata."

The next 3 periods were pretty boring with more AP classes that, unfortunately, Sasuke was also in. It wasn't until lunch did I finally feel relived to have a break. I walked into the lunch line, and out of nowhere a blond idiot greeted me. Don't get me wrong he's cool, but he is really stupid.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted with a huge smile.

"Hi Naruto-kun" I said back.

"So you worried about what Sasuke's gonna do to get you back." He inquired. I grabbed a plate of fries as the line moved on. As did he.

"No not really." I replied. I mean I was at first, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh, well I actually made this pie to help you cope with being singled out as enemy one by him. I do that with all the people he tries to get back." Naruto explained. I nodded, and took the pie. I looked it over.

" I almost forgot. I meant to apologize for involving you in my prank. I only meant to make Sasuke fall flat on his face. Not kiss you." I took a deli sandwich off the counter. "That's why I didn't post the video on the internet. You're actually kinda cool, but you're still an idiot." I said with a small smirk still looking up at him.

"Hinata-chan.."

"What? Hey let's see what kind of pie you got me." I opened the cover when Naruto screamed at me.

"No, Hinata do-" He tripped and pulled at my skirt. My skirt was around ankles. For a brief second my blue lace panties were exposed until I was covered by with pie.

The sound of the pie exploding.

Pie exploding all over _me,and_ my skirt were around my ankles. The only thing covering me was the cream of the pie that was also on my blouse, and _all over_ my face.

I was mortified. I quickly pulled up skirt.

I turned to see a blushing Naruto looking away guiltily. You've lost my trust Naruto I noted in my head. I ran out of the inner cafeteria.

I looked around to find an Uchiha laughing with his camcorder open.

"Oh, it is _on _Uchiha." I mouthed to him before running back to my dorm.

* * *

**A/N: WOAH! longest chapter so far. ( Wipes sweat from head) I feel a bit more confident with this chapter. Maybe I should start making longer chapters huh? Tell me whatch ya think! **

** ,AND DON'T FORGET TO RVIEW! **


	6. lost videos

**Love-MM: Hey guys! I liked chapter 5 so much I couldn't wait to write chapter 6! I hope you're ready for a little Sasuhina couple time! What do you guys say?**

**Hinata: Ugh, I've been dreading this part of the story a lot.**

**Love-MM: Oh, c'mon you love Sasuke!**

**Hinata: Do not...**

**Sasuke: was that a blush? (Smirks)**

**Hinata: S-shut up( punches him in the gut)**

**Love-MM: Well lets have Neji do the disclaimer!**

**Neji: Love-MM doesn't own Naruto. Hey what's this Sasuhina thing you're talking about?**

**Love-MM: Don't worry about it! Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

Sasuke saw as Naruto began talking to Hinata. Excitement radiating around him. He got his camcorder, and pressed video. He secretly filmed them. He gave Naruto the cue to give Hinata the pie. He knew Hinata was a great lie detector, so they went over this line as many times as possible. Luckily Hinata didn't appear suspicious. She didn't open the cover right away to Sasuke's dismay. It seems they had another small conversation before she opened the lid. He heard Naruto scream.

"NO, HINATA,DO-," But he was too late. The lid was off, and the pie was on. Sasuke began laughing.

On her to be exact. To top it all off Naruto accidently pulled her skirt down to her ankles. Sasuke stopped laughing. The only thing covering her blue lace panties was the cream pie that was smothered all along her body. Mostly her face.

But Sasuke didn't miss the red blush on her face before the pie had engulfed it. He stopped filming. She quickly pulled up her skirt, but most of the students had already witnessed the scene after hearing a loud pop from the explosion of the pie.

Before she ran out, she mouthed the words to him.

'_oh, it's on Uchiha.'_

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

Damn you duckass! Damn you, damn you, damn you! I kept thinking over and over. There was a permanent blush on my face and neck. I began fast paced walking. I made it to my dorm and took my keys out of my messenger bag. I quickly walked in washed my face, and stepped in the shower.

That was good duckass. I'm not sure how I'll be able to top it. I thought as I let the pie particles rinse off my body. after ten minutes. I switched my uniforms. Good thing I bought multiple sets. I quickly put on the uniform, and reapplied my lip gloss.

I have free period next so I guess I'll just stay in here until then. I laid down face first on my bed, and screamed once I realized what happened. They all saw my panties, and I was smothered in pie! Then an idea sparked in my mind.

I looked through Ino's suff. Hopefully... just maybe...

"AH HA! I can't believe it's here. People don't call you guys crazy fangirls for nothing." I know I was violating my own rule, but hey, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I uploaded the video to my flash drive, and put it on DVD. I smirked. Guess I know what my little payback will be. 10 minutes until free period. I put the DVD back, and grabbed my bag, and headed for the library.

* * *

When I got to the library, my stomach had dropped. I didn't know Duckass had a free period as well! Dammit! He was sitting at a table with his bag on the desk getting out a few materials. I sighed I don't have anywhere else to go, but any place is better than here! If I leave I'll surely get scolded, Temari said in Free period you are expected to be stationed at a club room or the library. Only advanced students got Free periods anyway. Then where is Shikamaru?! Dammit, kami please help me! I don't want to face him now, not after that prank he pulled on me! I breathed in and out trying to remember Tenten's words about being fearless. I took one last breath, and put on my game face. You can do this Hinata! You've worked your whole life to attain this much confidence. Now is the time to put it to good use. I closed my eyes for a few moments when I reopened them, He was right in front of me. I almost yelped.

Key word Almost, but I did take a few steps back.

"You seem a little shaken." He smirked. I glared.

**Score: Hinata: 1;Sauske: 1.5**

"Cat got your tongue. I could see why after a prank like that." I did my best to ignore him. I walked over to another table, and made the terrible mistake of bending over to get a book off the bottom shelf of the library because the duckass _lifted_ my _skirt _when I wasn't looking. I quickly pulled it down, and turned to him. I pushed him haard into the table but not hard enough apparently 'cause he barely tumbled over. He looked up with a grin.

"What the hell was that?" I angrily whispered at him. I would yell, but this was the library.

"You mean the part where I got pie all over you, or when I lifted your skirt?" He asked cleverly. I gritted my teeth.

"Just don't touch me." I told him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him towards me, and glared hard at him to let him know I was dead serious. I let go of him, and grabbed the book I intended too, but when I got up, He was closer than before. He approached me. Every step he took forward I took one backward, until I was backed against the shelf. His hands on either side of my head. I couldn't hold down the blush, but I looked him in the eye anyway. I wouldn't let him have any satisfaction.

"Or what? What if touch you what will you do?" He said ghosting his lips across my neck, and collar bone. I gulped. A huge chunk Of me didn't like where this was headed, but another side of me was well...excited.

"I-I... I'll-" Be strong Hinata. He's only teasing you. Where was a damn librarian when you needed one?

"Hm?"He asked again. He seductively licked my neck. He was sending shivers down my spine. I shuddered.

"I'll s-scream for you to stop, and-" I was cut off when his lips ghosted over mine.

"If you really wanted me to stop, you would've screamed made me lose my kiss, so I'll make you lose yours..." Dumb bastard! He of all of people should know that he already stole my first kiss. That wasn't the matter at hand though. He ghosted his lips over mine, and teasingly kissed my jawline. He slowly made his way to the front of my face. The kiss was passionate. I felt electricity arch up my spine. the kiss was uncontrollable. It was not to be tamed by either of us. The kiss itself WAS the master. It unleashed a new found emotion within me I believe was called lust. I put my hands in his duckass-like hair, it was surprisingly soft. His hard body was pressed against mine. My womanhood gaining a vast amount of heat...

I finally woke up from my dream, and looked around to see Sasuke sitting at the same table as me also sleeping with his legs up on the desk. I blushed thinking about the dream. So Sasuke never did see my lavender panties? He never touched me the way I thought him to, and for a few moments craved...including this moment? _Shut up Hinata! This is great He never touched you. Now he has no edge on you. _I tried to convince myself, but couldn't help, but be disappointed. My heart rate quickened. I haven't felt this way since I was last with him all those years ago...

Do I...Like him?

Nah! I said smirking to myself, and leaning back in my chair.

I instantly sat back up at a few running thoughts in my head.

I lied my head down feeling rather ashamed, and confused but also secretly quite alive. How much of it was actually a dream? I looked at Sasuke across the table, and glared. Damn you was all could think, but a deceiving blush still flooded my face thinking about the dream, but then distaste flooded my mind again as I thought about what he did to me last period in lunch.

I looked at my watch to see that there was still 50 minutes left in the period. I picked up the big book on my desk, and chucked it at the damn duckass. It landed in the middle of his face. He abruptly woke up, and saw me smirking. He had a shocked look on his face before nodding his head backwards again.

"I don't know why you're smirking Hyuga. If I was just recently publically humiliated, I would have locked myself in my dorm." He said.

"Well, I'm not you, duckass. but I gotta say using Naruto as a ploy to both give me the pie and pull my skirt down was really clever I must admit. And just like you said, you got even. But just like I said I'll be sure to get you back har-"Sasuke whipped out his camcorder.

"I have the video. I wonder what Hiashi-san will think once he sees his daughter can't even tell the difference between a rigged pie, and a normal one, and that she disgraced herself by having her pants pulled down someone she could have easily blocked." He said smirking. She only nodded her head.

**Score: Hinata:1;Sasuke:2.5**

"I wonder what Mikoto-san will think when she finds out she can't have grandchildren, and when Fugaku finds out he won't be having anymore heirs." I said with an innocent expression on my face as I held up my phone. it was the video of him kissing Naruto,but I edited it in on a different DVD. Sasuke only smirked.

**Score: Hinata:2; Sasuke:2.5**

"I'm not sure how Hiashi-san would feel about this one to be honest." He said as he held up his camcorder.

"What is it?" I asked.

Come see." He beckoned me forward. I came to look at his footage. The footage was of me sleeping it was from 7 minutes ago-Oh, no! My dream! I was moaning. This wasn't innocent moaning, or something out someone does out of tiredness, but full-blown lustful moaning. I was moaning a name. Sasuke's name! Dammit. My face turned red as I saw continuing to say 'more'. At one point I even quietly said' Duckass...is huge..' I couldn't watch. I didn't even wanna look at Sasuke.

**Score: Hinata:2; Sasuke: 40.5**

Thank Kami I came prepared. I looked at Sasuke with a hard expression on my face. His face completely satisfied topped off with a smirk. I gave him smile.

"I wonder how sex-crazed all of those fangirls will be once they see this." I said holding up the DVD I got from Ino.

"Huh?"

"Come along, young fellow." I said in a sweet voice, but my aura displaying a sinister intent. I made him follow me to the computer. It was a video of Ino and Sakura watching Sasuke shower yesterday evening. Everything exposed from top to middle the bottom to even the back. I took the DVD back, and got up face hard as stone.

**Score: Hinata:45; Sasuke:40.5**

"If you post that video I'll kill you as slow as humanly possible." Sasuke informed me. I got under his skin. New score update!

**Score: Hinata:46; Sasuke:40.5**

"Oh really now?," I asked mockingly feeling more confident.

"I'll give you your videos for mine." He stated. I contemplated this, it was probably the only way I could get my videos back. Both of them could end my life as I know it. I sighed. ",fine." I actually had different copies. This wasn't the last he'd be seeing of it. The shower video however was limited to that very one.

"We'll exchange at the same time, first your pie video for my kiss video. I'll delete it from your phone. and hand it back to you, got it?" I nodded. I looked at him as I handed him my phone, and took my video at the same exact time. He deleted the video in no time, and gave it back to me. I deleted the pie video from his camcorder, and gave it back to him.

"Next we'll do the same with the next set of video, understood." I nodded, and handed him the flash drive a bit too early because his DVD was still in his hand. He currently had both videos. I reflectively grabbed for the DVD of moaning , but he dodged my grab. I looked up at him, and he smirked. I reached for it again he took two steps back. I went around the table to reach for it once again.

"Stop it! Give it back! We had a deal!" I said to him. "We never shook on it! Don't worry I'll keep this for myself. I like the way your moaning sound." He whispered. At that moment my body felt turned to jelly. Really? Where are these librarians?

"Shuddup...you still can't have it." I told him as I continued to reach for the DVD.

"Have you signed up for MMA?"

"Yea..."

"Fight me for it on the first day it begins, if you win, I won't post it, and I only have a new ring tone. If I win, then I have a new ringtone, and the student body is gonna have a play ground seeing the Famous Hyuga moan about such obscene things." He smirked.

"Either way, I'll hate it!" I yelled. Then out of nowhere a librarian comes out of nowhere to shush me. Oh, _now_ you come. Is that all your good for? Telling people to shut up?! I was pissed right now.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO ONE'S EVEN IN HERE SO I'LL YELL ALL I FUCKING WANT DAMMIT!" I yelled at her. She scurried away.

"Yeesh, You sound pretty tense." My eye twitched. I'm back! Overly confident Hinata is back, and ready to beat some Uchiha _ass!_

"You're right, I think you'd be a great stress reliever." I stated approaching him putting my arms around his neck.

"Oh, really? How good a stress reliever?" He asked as I proceeded to straddle him on the chair, and stroke his cheek, and smiled down at him. I moved my face closer to his. He encircled his arms around my waist, and his hands moved down and down... until I used the hand that was caressing his cheek to punch him in the face.

"A great one!" I said cracking my knuckles. I approached him, and punched him again, and again until I felt better. I wasn't just punching him because I thought he had the upper hand. No that's not it. I was mostly punching him because of my own stupidity. I'd never let him get under my skin when I was thirteen. I guess that 'cause I'd barely hit puberty at the time. I got up, and glanced at the clock. 44 minutes left I sighed as I straightened my clothes out. " Fuck it, I want my shit, now." I said as I took the DVD's from his pocket. Sasuke eventually got up fixing his hair.

"Strong as ever Hyuga." He stated as he sat next to me trying to fix his clothes."Hn." I bent down to get a book. Sasuke ,like in my dream, Lifted my skirt! Again! He looked at my rear, and nodded.

"Nice Hyuga," I glared at him, and punched him in the head. Hard. I was not amused.

I pushed my skirt down. I didn't even think about blushing.

"What? You weren't giving me enough attention. By the way, really nice ass. Must be from all those years of MMA." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So you never answered my question yesterday." I looked up at him.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"How was Suna?"

"Boring,"

"How so?"

"Not much to do, and it was too hot."

"You missed me?" He inquired.

I shrugged." Not much.," I lied." Why, did you miss me?" I asked with a smirk. He had a serious expression on his face.

"A lot." He answered. I glared at him.

"Liar. You didn't even know who I was yesterday."

"I didn't recognize you because your appearance changed...a lot." He defended. I nodded.

"You forgot my name." I challenged.

"I was never good with names." He confessed. I playfully punched his arm. " Plus I never did really call you Hinata. Usually just...I don't even remember honestly. I had a whole bunch of nick-names."

"Well I only had two for you, Duckass."

"I know, and I'll never forget it, and what about the other one?."

"Duckass bitch."

"Ah."

"I know you won't forget ,cause I told you not to..."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"..."

"So whatch ya gonna do about this little rivalry, huh?" He asked.

"Oh don't think that just because we've had a little friendly chit chat that I'm backing down. No way. I'm in too deep." I stated. " In MMA, You're done for."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I would..._AHEM__! Currently musing over an enemy!_ Right...

Just then the bell had rung,Hinata gathered her bag, but was pulled back by a certain Uchiha.

"I forgot to mention, blue lace looks good with your creamy legs, but lavender lace compliments you a lot better." With that, he left me standing there, angry, and blushing.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The two had talked about the past and their futures for the remaining time of their free period. Sharing many laughs as well. What they hope to be, moments they regret, and moments they wish would never end. And currently the two were wishing that that moment right there would never end. Not that either would admit it. They both still had a rivalry to resolve.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

I headed to Gym. I glanced down at my videos. This wasn't mine. It was Sasuke's shower video. I would smirk, but that means...He has my moan video. He put that on a DVD, and I didn't even know? Damn him! I didn't see him switch any videos? Was it when I took the videos back? I probably mixed up the damn DVD's. Ugh! I groaned.

I headed to Gym feeling really angry with myself. Again. I went in to see that most of eight people I hang around there. Including the two I dislike a lot. I went to sit on the girl's side like we were instructed. I sat alone, but I didn't mind at all. Most of all the girl's here annoyed me. I was quite surprised to see Temari also standing alone on the other side of the bleachers. I sighed. I might as well talk to her now. I doubt I'll find another chance or excuse later. I walked over to her.

"Hi Temari-senpai." I tried to pull on a little smile, but it turned into frown almost immediately.

"Oh yea you're that Hyuga from orientation earlier yesterday. What do you need.?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular, Just no one to talk to, and I have a question?" I said trying to break a little ice.

"Hm?" She inquired.

"If you are a third year then what are you doing in first year class?" I asked her.

"I've been chosen to help my sensei with the first years get situated with the whole high school program."

"Ah."

"So how'd Uchiha take that little kiss?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh, He tried to get me back, which he did." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"He made his friend give me a pie that exploded in my face during lunch, by distracting me by pulling my skirt down to my ankles right before it happened. Then he got it on video." I said.

"Oh shit! What did you do?" She asked with a smirk. I could tell she liked pranks. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"I went through one of his fangirls stuff to get a video of him showering, and I'm thinking about posting it on youtube and the fangirl website." I told her.

"Dayyumn! What did he do?" She asked. I rubbed the back of my neck, and held down a blush.

"I'd rather not..."

"Oh c'mon it can't be worse than pie to the face while your skirt is down." I sighed.

"I talk in my sleep, right? So he got me on video...of me moaning...during a...a wet dream." Temari looked a little shocked.

"That's not even the worst part."

"Eh, what is it?"

"_He_ was in it." I told her. Her jaw slacked." I think he still has the video, but I haven't confirmed it. it's the reason why I won't post his video online."

"You like him?" She asked.

"No." I said, and that was the truth, but I'm not entirely sure what he is. A frenemy?," Could you maybe help me with a way to get him back?" I asked. Hopeful.

"Yea I think I could help you. I love a good prank." I was surprised. I hadn't thought it'd be that easy.

"Well looks like five minutes are up time to start the period!" A woman screamed. Oh, it's Anko...

"That's my cue ja ne." Temari said.

"Alright, students! Go to your lockers everything you need is in there! Now go get dressed!" I headed for the lockers. The locker room was big, and clean my locker number was 49. I went to it to see that the uniform was indeed there. It consisted of a mini shorts and a tight fitted shirt. What is up with this school, and undersized clothes? I sighed. I'll bring my own shorts next time.

I walked, and immediately felt everyone's gaze lay upon me. I looked myself over. Did I do something wrong? Did I forget to put the shirt on? What's wrong?

"Damn!" I heard it from the guys side of the gym. I realized it was directed towards me. They're gawking. Damn fools. Then I realized the girls were glaring I didn't care though. I went to go sit down at the bleachers with Temari. She was smirking at me.

"I know." Is all I said. She got up, and headed to the front of the class for the boys and girls.

"Okay first years! We'll be taking it slow today. We're just gonna play a nice friendly game of dodge ball. How does that sound?" the class agreed.

" So I'll choose team captains." She stated. Everyone raised their hands. Except me and a few other people.

"Hyuga and Uchiha. You're captains." A bunch of aw's were heard. I stood up, and went to the front.

"That's not fair you chose Hinata because she's your friend, and the Uchiha 'cause he's hot!" One girl shouted.

"So what if I did, you gonna hit me?" Temari dared. The girl shrank. Temari walked past me and gave me a thumbs up. I smirked.

"So I'll toss a coin to see who chooses teammates first. How's that?" I nodded as did Sasuke. She flipped it.

"Call it!" She instructed.

"Tails." I called. The coin landed on her hand.

"Ladies first." Temari said indicating that I choose first.

"First years in a line! Now!" They did exactly that. I would choose a girl first, and knew exactly who'd she be.

"Temari. You're on my team." I called. she looked a bit surprised. She looked at Anko for an okay, and she nodded.

"Naruto get your ass over." Sasuke called. He came over with a cheeky smile.

"Sakura-san." I called. She looked shocked. But I needed brute strength, and I knew she would take out Naruto easily.

"Ino." Sasuke called. Wonder what reason that was for. She stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Shikamaru-kun." He was a good strategist.

"Kiba." Sasuke called. He was strong.

"Shino-kun." I called. He was fast.

"Misaki-chan." I called she was strong like Sakura. From then on we kept calling over players by players all 52 of them into two teams.

"Okay, now is the time for the games to begin. The first dodge ball game of the semester is about to begin!" It was Gui sensei speaking now. I should have known he was gym teacher.

"Captains to the middle of the court. Please shake hands, and begin."

"You notice my little switch out of DVD's?" Sasuke asked. I gasped

"Yes. You had it all along?" I asked angry.

"Yes but you have my shower video. Whoever wins this game gets both videos. All or nothing. you in?" He asked as he reached his hand out for a shake. I shook his hand.

"I'm in."

* * *

**A/N:  
OOOHHH! CLIFFY! So yea I think longer chapters is what I'll stick with. They're so much better than 1k or2k.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. The Game

**Love-MM: Hi readers! I super bummed about the Zimmerman case.. I totally think that Zimmerman was not totally innocent. I heard the Black panthers were calling for him. I'm positive that Zimmerman is gonna get his ass beat by someone. There is traffic for at his house to hurt him...That guy needs people to go out, and pay people to do stuff for him, but I don't wanna impose anything on you guys about the case so onto the story. Thanks for the great reviews! I know I left ya guys hanging with the last chapter so I wanted to get this chapter updated so I wouldn't totally torture you guys!**

**Hinata: You better make me win this dodge ball game.**

**Sasuke: No way! I have to win! I'm gonna win, right?**

**Love-MM: You guys will just have TO WAIT, AND SEE! Alright Chouji, come, and do the honors!**

**Chouji: Sure (munch, munch,munch) Love-MM does not(munch) own Naruto. (munch)**

**Sasuke: So you Have everyone else do the disclaimer, but me...**

**Love-mm: Fine you can do it next chapter, anyways HERE'S CHAPTER 7! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

She shook my hand. "I'm in.," She answered. Pfft, not like you had a choice. The teachers told us to walk back to our teams across the ggym. I smirked at her one more time before returning to my team.

"Okay you guys, I want my strongest in the back, and my quicker people in the front so you'll get the balls first, and Ino, and Akiko," The brunette squealed when I acknowledged her. I rolled my eyes."Do that again, and I'll make sure of it that you get hit in the face with a ball." She calmed herself." I want you and Ino and all the other girls to supply the balls to the stronger people in the back, and when the balls are thrown use yourselves as shields, and cover for us stronger people, got it?" Akiko nodded. The reason I chose the fangirls to be on my team was because I knew they would do whatever I want without a figh-

"No way. I want to be in the front because I know Sakura will be one of the people tossing around balls-" She was cut off by that same kid from orientation who laughed at Ibiki-san. " Ha, tossing around balls." He snickered. I turned to him.

"You," I pointed at him then at the door. ",Shut up." He quieted his giggles. I'm pretty sure I can't do that, but damn, he was annoying. I gestured for Ino to continue.

"I can't let her show me up, by letting her get free throws to hit me. It gives her a clear strike at my pride, and an advantage in rivalry. I'm sorry Sasuke you'll have to get someone else." Ino stated. Surprise loomed over my mind. As did a new found respect for Ino. Ino usually calls me Sasuke-kun or Sasu-chan, but I noticed That's decreased lately. I sighed, regularly I would make sure someone did what I said, but I know what it's like to have a rival you desperately want to beat. Well not desperately, but you get the idea.

"Hikari, Your no longer in the back. Move your ass to the front." I commanded him. He nodded probably not really caring about this class. Ino squealed. "Yay! Thanks Sasu-chan!"

"Don't call me that." I told her. She quivered under my gaze.

"Alright, that's it. We'll wait until the teachers ready mark." I told them. I looked at the other side of the gym. I saw Hinata giving the last of her advice. They all nodded. Gui sensei blew his whistle.

"Okay team Hyuga, ARE YOU READDYYYY?" She just nodded. I looked around, and sighed.

"Team Uchiha, ARE _YOU_ READY?" He asked. I'll show up Hinata every way possible even if I don't like it

"Damn right we're ready." I told Gui. I looked at Naruto, hoping he'd get the message. "YEAH WE'RE GONNA BEAT SOME TEAM HYUGA ASS!" He yelled pumping his fist at the other team. The rest of my team nodded, and cheered loudly.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL GROUP, TEAM UCHIHA!" Gui told us. Anko nodded." I think I'm gonna have to agree with that." I lookeds at Hinata, and she was glaring holes at my team. I smirked seeing her so angry.

"ALRIGHT. TIME TO ROLL OUT THE BALLS!" Anko did just that. The boy I just reprimanded laughed, and snickered and said,"Ha, roll out the balls." I sighed. Some people never learn.

Anko pointed at him." You!" He looked up. ",Get out!" He quickly exited the gym. She sighed. Thank you!

She held up her arm. "Alright, on my whistle." She looked at both teams, and blew the whistle. I saw our front line gather as may balls as possible, but the other team also had their people gather balls. It was distributed about half and half between their team and ours. Hikari gave me a ball, and went in front of me as a shield. He was a lot shorter so I could easily throw over him. That's why I had the girls do the gathering, and shielding. I was handed another ball by some girl I didn't know I chucked it at Shikamaru who didn't even move in the slightest. The ball hit him in the head, and he walked over to the bleachers. I examined my team, and we were holding up pretty well.

Hikari eventually got hit, and I was exposed. Out of nowhere a fast ball was coming at my face. I dipped my back only to see a bluette slyly smiling at me. I glared, and chucked the ball across the court towards her partner. Temari I think her name was? Whatever it was, she would be out when my ball hit her. I saw her look up with wide eyes before she caught it. She smirked, and called back in one of her teammates. Shikamaru. Why him, He isn't doing anything..

I saw another flying ball come my way, but it wasn't meant for me, but Naruto. I saw Naruto still looking in another direction with no person to shield him. If I could just catch it... The ball just barely missed my fingers before it headed for Naruto. Oh no you don't. The dobe may be stupid, but I need him to win this game. I caught the ball on my second attempt right in front of Naruto's face. I looked in the direction it came from, to see a blushing pinkette about to take cover.

I wasn't surprised at Sakura's strength. Ive seen the damage she's caused to Naruto's face. I called Kiba back in.

"Thanks Sasuke."He told me." Hn. Just focus on the game." I told him. He nodded. I looked around the team. Ino was actually still in. I saw her take out A few people. I guess it wasn't a huge mistake putting her in the strong lines. Another ball was aiming for my gut. I skillfully front- flipped around it, and caught it as it was about to hit the floor. I saw it was Shino who had thrown it, and threw it right back at him. It hit him in the face. He landed on the floor.

I called Hikari back in. The balls coming at me were increasing, probably on Hinata's orders. He got in front of me after about two seconds he was out again because of two to the face the other to the, where it hurts. I threw one at Hinata,but she gracefully glided over it side-ways. Almost like matrix. Another ball was headed for my face, but I caught it. It was actually from Hinata. I was going to call Hikari back in, but the kid's been through more than enough. I called another strong guy in. I wasn't sure of his name, but I didn't care. Just then I heard a shriek across the gym.

"EEEEEEEEEEP! INO-PIG! how dare you hit me in the face!" Most of everybody froze at the episode. I saw Ino smile. her goal's achieved.

"You should've seen it coming, now why don't you go ice your face as I win this game! Oh and-" She was cut off by ball connecting with Misaki's gut. She glared at me before walking was a fan of Naruto I heard. Fans of Naruto were enemies of my fans. But Naruto fans aren't nearly as abundant as mine. I heard someone mutter something about a 'cheap shot' before the sounds of rubber balls flooded the gym once a gain. The amount of people on each team was tied. 11-11. I smirked this game is getting close.

I launched a ball at Shikamaru. He landed on his butt when the ball collided with his shoulder. I laughed as he lazily got up, and walked to the bench. Lazy bum. Then I heard a whistle.

"Alright students! The end of the game is nearing, so there will be a slight change in rules. When someone catches the ball, no one is allowed back in, the person that threw the ball is out! Return to ypur ball throwing." Anko-sensei told us. If that's the case this game will end pretty quick. I threw a ball at Gaara. His head went down first, followed by the rest of his body. Naruto surprisingly took out Sakura who had recently just got back in before the new rule. I saw kiba take a risk to get Hinata out. She went down into a split, and caught the ball mid-air. Kiba groaned, and sat on the bench.

We were up by two-Ino got hit in the face with the ball Kiba threw. Make that one. Making the score 9-8, My team. Naruto threw a ball at Karui, and out of rage of being hit, threw one right back at him. Not that it counted.

Hinata took two balls in her hands, and did a summer sault and a spin move, and threw them at Matsuri and the other brunette who I've never acknowledged before. They were both hit in the gut. Temari took out some other strong guy hitting him right in the middle of his face. She didn't stop there. She chucked another ball in the air. I followed the ball with my eyes. Where she think she's throwing at? We're right here. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Naruto shouted at me.

"Teme look out!" A ball was headed straight for my sensitive spot. I jumped high with my knees bent. I skillfully jumped back down. I looked at Naruto, and nodded. I around we were down one. 7-6, their team. I rubbed my chin. I grabbed a ball. I would have some fun. I threw one at Karin.

"Oi, Uzumaki look up." By the time she looked up, the ball collided with her face. I laughed. That relived my fears of losing a bit. Naruto gave me a scornful look. "What, I had to." I regained my composure. Surprisingly Chouji was still here and the rest were people I wasn't familiar with. Score was 6-6. I know Temari and Hinata aren't good choices to go after right now. There was one tall guy and three girls. I didn't know them but they had to be good to have lasted this long. It was currently a stand off between us. No one was moving.

"Hey you!" I shouted at the random guy behind chouji. He pointed to himself, and I nodded. He approached." Naruto, watch my back." Naruto nodded.

"Hey try to throw a ball at that girl with the auburn brown hair. Just aim at her lower areas, so she wont catch it, you got it?" He nodded. The guy went to take a ball. He gave me on e last glance. He threw the ball at the girl's leg. She just barely dodged it. Okay so they're not athletic like me. Just lucky. While the girl was getting up I threw a ball at her head. She immediately fell back down. Naruto took a chance and threw a ball at the girl next to her, she braced herself as the ball hit her neck. I couldn't hold down my chuckle.

Hinata glared at me. Score 4-6, My team. TeMARI grabbed two balls, and did a front flip, as a distraction to launch it at Chouji and the kid behind him. Hinata threw a ball at the last girl on our team. Dammit!3-4. The kid I was just talking to threw a ball at the big guy who was silently observing the game. He took the ball right to his sweet spot. Everyone in the bleachers flinched. 3 on 3. Girls against guys. The girl on their team took a daring move to throw it at the other random guy. Oh no! He's gonna get hit! It's gonna be-Random Guy caught it. I released a breath I was holding. I looked at him, and gave a thumbs up.

"Good job dude!" Naruto thanked him.

"No prob-" Just then Temari took him out. Then she did the same for Naruto. He was on the floor clutching his head.

Shit.

**Come on Sasuke! You have got this!**

_dude, it's two one on one. And they're both good. There's no way I can win now._

**Well you sure as hell won't win with that attitude!**

_..._

**hOW DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA FEEL, ONCE YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'VE LOST TO GIRLS!?**

_terrible..._

**You of all people should know that Hinata is gonna post that video. Not it use as a ringtone. You'll have twice as many fangirls, and it'll be twice as hard to get from class to class. If you lose now, life will only be harder.**

_You're right! My life will only be more stressful. I should just break the Damn DVD's anyway._

**You go do that **** Now go win that game!**

_Yes, sir!_

Temari threw a ball at me. I just barely dodged it. I picked up a ball. I did the craziest move I conjour up. I backed up, and sumer salted at an angle then landed on my feet, and quickly spin moved to distract her so she wouldn't know it where it was coming from. I launched the ball at her, but it hit her chest. She got up, and glared. I saw her hug her bust. She approached me, and smacked my head. Just like Hinata. I didn't retaliate because hitting a girls chest is like hitting a guy's sweet spot. Plus, she's a girl so I just took the hit like a man. But I did glare.

It was down to just me and Hinata. The crowd cheered.

"Go SASUKE!" I heard Ino cheer. Again surprised she didn't call me one of her usual nick-names.

"C'mon Hinata! You got this!" I heard Temari say.

"I had a feeling it would happen this way." Hinata stated.

"As did I." I told her. She got in a stance she held up two balls. I did the same. She twisted. I spun. I flipped and she dipped. I ran she stood. I took another ball and chucked it at her feet seeing what that would do. She got low kicked the ball away. I looked over at Anko. She just shrugged. I sighed.

Hinata flipped, and threw her ball up high in mid-air during her flip. I wouldn't fall for this again. I saw a ball coming towards my face, and back-flipped away. The only reason I keep doing all this gymnst stuff is because I know Hinata will predict my movements, and easily catch my ball and vice-versa. It was taking up a lot of energy though, and I could say the same for her, but that won't stop me.

I saw Hinata started to dribble the began dribbling it in between her dribbled faster and faster. She began moving her ball in a pattern that my eyes couldn't decipher. I was pretty confused what she planned on doing. She looked at me still doing whatever she's doing. On one of the dribbles she bounced it really high in the air. She jumped up and turned her leg sideways to make her body spin. The ball came down to normal level, and she kicked it full force towards me. The audience was in awe as she gracefully stopped her spinning. Hinata did always have good hang time.

I almost panicked.

KEY WORD ALMOST. Uchiha's don't panic.

I had almost no time to dodge, and when I thought it was over I quickly dived for the floor.I felt the impact the ball had on the air over my head. I got up, and glanced at Hinata. She had doubled over. Her body giving out. She quickly got up however.

I grabbed a ball. So did Hinata. This is it. If this one doesn't work then I'm done for. It looked like this would also be the last of Hinata. I started from the back of the gym. Hinata did too. She was probably doing the same thing as me. I started to spin my body at an angle slowly at first until I took a running start. I was getting dizzy, but I fought through it. Imagine a human flying saucer. That's probably what I looked like because with Hinata doing the same thing, that's definitely what she loked like. When I was at the middle of my court I chucked the ball at her as hard as I could. So did she. I just barely dodged it. Hinata ducked.

My ball hit the wall.

Her ball hit the wall.

At the same time actually.

And her ball bounced off the wall, and hit my back.

And my ball bounced off the wall, and hit her back.

At the same _damn _time.

We were both out I got up, and looked at Hinata. She was sitting on the floor hugging one knee, and looking at me. It was a pretty sexy position, but I was too tired to tease.

I looked at Anko. Her jaw was slack, and her dumplings had fallen out of her mouth. She blew her whistle. Hinata stood.

"I hereby claim this game a draw! No winners! Hurry up and hit the showers you two." She blew the whistle again. I walked to the showers glad she had let me go early.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

Damn, I should have won that game. I don't like stalemates. It's the same as losing. I headed for the showers. I quickly walked in the granite tile showers and turned on the hot water. I let it run over my body washing off the sweat. I turned it off. By the time I was out most of the other girls were already there. I walked to my gym locker. I was stopped when I bumped into a vibrant blonde. Ino.

"Eh, sor-" She looked at me then closed her mouth. I began my walk to my locker. Until she stopped me with her words.

"Good game Hyuga. your skills are really impressive. But I'll be sure to be the one to take you out next time." She said.I felt less disgust towards her. It's hard to be nice/semi-nice to someone who you're supposed to hate. I had heard Ino take a stand against Sasuke so she could go up against Sakura. I almost felt respect for her then.

"Hn, we'll see..." I told her. Just then Sakura popped in the picture.

"Ino who're you talki-," She paused mid-sentence. ",Why are you talking to that? She totally ruined the plan." She asked pointing at me. Ino rolled her eyes. my respect becoming larger and larger for her.

"Give it a rest Sakura-chan. I mean seriously. That plan was never gonna work out anyway. Plus this whole Fanclub thing is getting old, and so is my infatuation with Sasuke-kun. We're in high school now. I've got better things to worry about." She said. She quickly covered her mouth realizing what she just said. I saw Temari come around the corner looking intrigued. she grabbed her messenger bag. Every girl gasped at her words. Sakura raised her hand for a slap. I grabbed it before she could do any damage.

I looked at Sakura then Ino. I sighed, and let go of her hand. I turned to Sakura." At least here her out." I told hernot sure of why I was intervening. Sakura wiped her hand on her skirt like I had a disease.

"Ino you take that back right now!" She commanded. I looked at Ino. Her face burning with confusion, anger, and regret. I pulled on my shirt and skirt. I glanced at my watch. Six minuted until the bell rang. Might as well watch. Pretty much every girl was here watching the scene.

"I-I...I-" She was cut off by a red-headed Uzumaki.

"C'mon Sakura, If she really didn't mean it then she wouldn't have said it, and she would have taken it back already. You should dump her sorry ass." I was about to retaliate for Ino, but she stepped in.

"Shut up Karin! Look Sakura, I don't feel the same affections for Sasuke anymore. It was fun chasing after him for awhile, but now I see it as a waste of time. You should be happy now! One less person stealing your Sasuke away. Don't throw away our friendship for something that you should be happy about! Sasuke is never gonna realize my feelings, but it's okay with me because I've realized over these past few years that its something you want more than I do." Ino said with a hopeful smile. Sakura clutched her bag. Everyone waiting to see what'd she say.

"You...you said it was a waste of time. It's not a waste of time chasing after someone I love!" Sakura had her head down low as she said it. Ino shook her head.

"It most certainly is not. But it is a waste of time for someone who doesn't love them." Ino stated confidently." So what do ya say?" Ino approached for a hug. The conversation becoming increasingly boring. I got up with Temari. I looked back to see a smiling Sakura, and Ino hugging her. I walked out the locker room. I sighed a bit disappointed nothing had happened. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped Sakura's hand.

"So I guess that story about the two of them is true." I stated. Temari turned to look at me. "What story?" She asked.

"That Sakura used to get bullied for her fatass forehead, Ino saved her and became her friend, but after learning that they both liked Sasuke, they like broke up and at the placement exams they became friends again blah, blah, blah and the rest is history." I told not really interested anymore. Temari only nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but the bell cut her off. We said our goodbyes. I sighed. Only two more periods until the end of the day. Anko-sensei was right. Today would be a long day. It really seems longer than one day.

* * *

I walked to Art class not surprised to see Sasuke there. I saw him sitting next to Naruto and Kiba. I took a seat next to Kiba. Which put me across from Sasuke.

"Hey Kiba-kun, Uchiha." I said ignoring Naruto. I was still mad at him about lunch. I would make him beg for forgiveness

"Hi Hinata." Kiba greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke greeted.

"UH...Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"I need to talk to you after class." I told Sasuke disregarding Naruto.

"Why?" He asked. I hit him with my book for playing dumb.

"Oi, Hinata-chan why do you forgive Teme so eas-" I cut him off with my hand.

"Only my _friends_ call me Hinata or Hinata-chan. I prefer you call me Hyuga-san or Hyuga-sama. I am okay with either." I said sipping my water. Kiba and Sasuke snickered. I smirked while drinking my water. Naruto had a look on his face that would break anyone's heart, but mine.

"_Hyuga-san_, why do forgive teme so easily, but not me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Because he didn't give me a rigged pie, and pull my skirt around my ankles in public." I said looking at my nails to show him I could care less about this conversation.

"But he had a vid-"

"He deleted the video." I informed him. Naruto looked shocked. He turned to Sasuke. He only shrugged.

"I-I-I dunno what to say." I shrugged. "Well you're the one who started the conversation." I said taking another sip of water. Kiba burst out laughing. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to give you the pie or pull your skirt down-" I cut him off.

"Then why did you?" I inquired still trying to keep a straight face. I wasn't really mad, but I loved seeing him torture himself.

"Well at first I did, but I then you said you didn't mean to do that to me but when I tried to take it away I-I-"I laughed no longer to keep my composure.

"You know what Naruto, if you want my forgiveness just kiss Sasuke again." I told him. Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. Sasuke backed away out of his seat.

"Don't even thnink about it. She's lying. You don't need to kiss me. She's just an evil sadist." Sasuke told him. I laughed at the accuracy of the statement.

"So you're not mad?" Naruto asked with hopeful eyes.

"Oh I _was_ mad, but not anymore." I told him.

"What a relief, but I'm still really sorry about pulling your panties down, and the pie thing." Naruto stated happily scratching his cheek. I looked at Sasuke.

"So you didn't mean to give me a rigged pie and-" I was cut off by our teacher entering the classroom. It was Kakashi. And he was late. What a surprise.

"Oh it seems I'm late to class yet again." He stated. He looked around the class.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Just call me Kakashi, but I'm sure you guys already know that 'cause I have most of you in homeroom." I looked around the class, surprised that I hadn't noticed Sakura,Ino, and Shikamaru and Chouji in class.

"Anyways given that today is the first day, we're just gonna free draw. I won't go over the curriculum because I know that you already know it so I will just pass out the paper." He said. He did just that, and the entire class started doodling.

"So how do you wanna settle that stalemate?" I asked Sasuke. I was actually talking about the videos.

"If you mean the videos you'll just have to wait til after class to talk about it."

"That was what I was going to talk to you about after class. But I-" Naruto opened his mouth.

"I thought you said he deleted the video." My vein popped when he cut me off.

"Stay out of it Naruto, I'm talking to Duckass, and don't cut me off me anymore, Kay?" I said with a fake smile radiating killer intent. Naruto gulped. Kiba snickered. I turned to him.

"Don't laugh." He quickly shut up.

"I'll just talk to you about it later Duckass." I said annoyed. He only shrugged. We sat in silence for about ten more seconds until Naruto decided to open his mouth again.

"So what sports did you guys sign up for?" Kiba was the first to answer.

"Football is life." He answered."What about you?"

"I signed up for MMA so I could kick Teme's ass." I chuckled.

"Yeah right dobe." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"What about you Hinata?"

"MMA." I answered Naruto.

"What a surprise." Naruto told me sarcastically. I raised an eye brow.

"Excuse Me? Use that tone with me again." I asked. Naruto gulped, and opened his mouth, but the bell rang ending the class. Naruto bolted out the room. I sighed. I caught Sasuke's arm.

"So how do you plan on handling this little problem? I want my video." I TOLD HIM.

"I got rid of them." He told me. I blinked a little shocked.

"Yep I broke them after gym." He told me. I let go of his arm.

"Oh...thanks." I said.

"Hn." Just then I heard the sound of my moaning of Sasuke's name. It was the same from my video

I looked around. I saw Sasuke take his phone from his pocket. "Whoops gotta take this." He said as he clicked the send button. My eye twitched. He scurried down the hall. I sprinted after him full speed.

"DUCKAAASS!"

* * *

**A/N: Tried to give you guys a good laugh at the end. Four scenes this time. Longest chapter yet, and the story is starting to come along,but there is still much for me to write. So hope you guys enjoyed the chapter**

**see ya next chapter readers!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Ino's redemtion, Petty excuses

**Love-MM: Hey guys! I cant believe its been an entire 9 days since I updated! Sorry about that! I would give you my famous excuses as to why I took so long but I would much rather start this thing.(Tbh I was just lazy! Sorry XD)**

**Sasuke: That last chapter was ridciculous, I should have won...(Hinata smacks his head)**

**Love-MM: Anyways, I'll have Sakura do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: What?! You said I could do it this chapter and of all people to do it, you have Sakura do it my stead?! That's BS!**

**Love-MM:(shrugs) I lied, but definitely next chapter! (Sasuke's eye twitches)**

**Sakura: Hey, am I Sasuke's girlfriend in the end? (Hinata glares, Sasuke twitches)**

**Love-MM: Of course you are! (winks at Sasuke and Hinata)**

**Sakura: Yay! Love-MM does not any Naruto characters!( does a dance)**

**Love-MM: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

I sat impatiently in my seat. Only two more minutes until this wretched day was over. I looked at Sasuke he was smirking at me like he had won this war.

Fuck him.

I closed my eyes waiting for the bell to ring. It was only the first day and I wish I was sitting on the Hyuga' Private beach house in my favorite blue cushioned lounge chair watching the Sun cast pink,violet,and orange hues across the never ending sky, and caring about nothing but my easily tanned skin. Yeah, that sounds nice.

But,_no_. I just had to be stuck in Home Ec., the last class of the day, with Sasuke sitting next to me while he constantly tortured me with his new damn ringtone. He even changed it to his text noise, so he started texting random people in class just so I could here it. I made it my priority to get his phone. I just hope this class ends soon. I don't think I can take much more of this. Luckily my prayer was answered because the bell rang signaling the end of class.

As soon as Sasuke got up he reached for his phone. I took this as an opportunity. I got to it first. Sasuke looked up, and immediately glared. I sped down the hall hoping I coud get to my dorm before I was intercepted by Sasuke. I looked behind me to see a blank expressionless Sasuke fast walking towards me. I made it to the front of the building. I was going to make it! I reached the front doors. I pressed on them until a yellow idiot ruined everything.

"Hina-chan! The best thing happened to me today! You won't believe it! Sak-" I cut him off.

"Can't talk Naruto, I gotta g-" I paused as I felt _his_ hand on my shoulder. I turned around,and saw Sasuke with a blank face on, towering over me, and even Naruto by at least two inches. He held out his hand as a gesture for me to give me his phone back.

"Phone. Now," He stated.

"Hell no, Duckass bitch!" I sprinted out the building without warning leaving a confused Naruto and an angry Sasuke. I looked down at the phone. Maybe I could delete this ringtone while I- I didn't finish my thoughts because I had pressed into a hard body. I looked up to see an extremely angry Neji. I expected him to calm down once he saw it was me, but it seems he got even angrier upon looking at me. I sighed. This can't be good.

"Hinata-sama! What directions did I give yesterday?" He asked with a strained smile. I gave him a confused look before mentally slapping myself. I forgot to meet him at four yesterday. Dammit.

"Sorry Neji-niisan, I forgot." I told him. I took a long nap yesterday. I fell asleep at 11:00 and woke up at 4:57.

"You are in _big _trouble. I will-" He was cut off by the person I've been trying avoid at all costs.

"My phone please." He smirked. Neji glanced at him then at me

"You stole his phone? Why?" He asked quizzically. I would much rather face any punishments Neji had in store than have him know why I stole his phone.

"Oh! This is your phone Sasuke? Well I thought that this was, uh, mine. I was completely sure it was mine." I told them trying to fool Neji. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Neji looked at me suspisously. I looked at Sasuke hopefully. This would be my downfall. If Sasuke helped me out, Neji would most likely understand, but then I would owe him a huge favor and it would dive him the biggest advantage in this little rivalry we have going. If he didn't help, then Neji would most likely find out and I would never live down the embarssement. Either way I'm screwed.

"Where's _your _phone?" Neji inquired. I actually wasn't all that sure myself. Maybe my messenger bag?

"Right here." Sasuke said as he pulled out my iphone. Sasuke had a galaxy S4. I am so screwed. Wait how did he get my phone? I looked down for my messenger bag only to find thay I didn't even have it on me. I looked at Sasuke to see him holding up my bag.

Fuck me.

I must've left it in class when I ran. "Hinata-sama, that looks nothing like Sasuke's phone, and isn't that your bag?" He asked confused. His expression hardened."Hinata-sama are you _lying_ to me?" He said emphasizing the word lying. He was glaring at me now. Sasuke was smirking. I quickly grabbed my things from Sasuke. I smiled up at Neji gave him quick peck on the check who's expression only became annoyed. Then I did the only thing I could do.

I Ran.

* * *

I made it back to my dorm without being caught by Neji or Sasuke. Guys weren't allowed in Girl dorms until 4:00. It was 2:26. I have time, but I hope they don't come for me. I was out of it.

I walked around my dorm to my bed. I pulled out my messenger bag to get my homework. Homework on the first day of school. AP is a bitch. I sighed, not at all interested in doing the work. Although it was still AP, we got off with slight work. Only about two pages of work for each class. Too bad I take 6 AP classes. It was was all easy though. I finished at 3:03. Wait 3:03?

I looked for Sasuke's phone. I looked inmy pockets, my messenger bag, my everywhere , but it wasn't here. I frantically searched for it. Just great, He took it back from me. That sly devil. I sighed.

I walked out my dorm. I walked in down stairs to the lobby. I saw a bunch of fangirls sitting in the center of it. Probably some meeting. I saw Ino looking bored as hell. Poor bitch. I almost pity her.

I went to the lounging room in search of food. I was starved. I haden't eaten since breakfast. I was happy to see that Temari was here as well.

"Hey Temari." She looked at me,and smirked. "Hey." I saw someone behind and took a peep. I was a bit surprised to see Tenten here. She would've visited me. Not come here just for food. Her own dorm should do that.

"Hi Tenten what are you doing here?" I asked. She glanced over and smiled.

"Hi Hinata-chan Temari-chan just invited me to her dorm." She told me.

"I didn't know you and Temari were friends." I stated. I was actually pretty glad. I wanted them to be friends so I didn't have to split any time to be with the two of them. Plus I look forward to being around girls who I could actually stand to hang around.

"Yep we've been friends since last year." Temari stated as she grabbed a sandwich and fries. I grabbed the same thing. We all took a seat far away from the fangirls.

"That's cool." I said as I munched down my sandwich. "I wish I could live here with you dorm has no one fun in it." Tenten stated with envy. " I wish I could live here." She stated quietly again.

"So why don't you?" Temari asked as she ate her fries. Tenten gave her a questioning look, as did I.

"With me being Anko's favorite student and person in the dorm building. I'm sure I could pull a few strings." Temari stated proudly.

"Really? That's awesome! Temari! If you can pull that off I'm sure you could do whatever you want here! Your fellow dormsmen must be jealous. Especially your roommate." Tenten practically screamed.

"What roommate?" Temari smirked. Tenten's eyes sparkled.

"What a freeloader." I said. Tenten pouted and glared.

"Hey, I'll take advantage of anything and everything that comes my way." She said. I smirked.

"True words of a true freeloader." Temari chided as she sipped her water. I laughed and Tenten pouted even more.

"Temari can I be your roommate please? I don't wanna room with a stranger." Tenten asked with puppy dog eyes. Temari sighed.

"I guess-" She was cut off when Tenten gave her the biggest bear hug I've ever seen. I laughed as Temari tried to get out of it in vain. I could get used to this. Being around _girls_ who I like instead of guys like Kiba and Shino. Our good time was interrupted by a pinkette and a blondie. Sakura had her hand on the table and was leaning over trying show off things she didn't have. Ino on the other hand had her arms crossed and looked a bit annoyed.

"Hey you guys, would you keep it down we're trying to have a meeting." Sakura stated. I sighed.

"Look big ass forehead," I said as I poked her forehead from my seat." You've no right to tell us to be quiet. We maintained an inside voice level tone the entire time anyway." I stated as I turned back to Temari and Tenten. They both smirked at me. Sakura kept her 'provoking' position. I turned to her again.

"You can leave now. We don't want to 'disturb' you anymore." Sakura glared.

"Look I know you don't like me, but it's vice-versa. I know Sasuke talks to you the most of all the girls in the entire world. I've worked really hard to at least get him to acknowledge me, but ever since you got here, my work has all but gone to waste. Every girl in this room," She pointed to the girls who were right behind her who were glaring at me. "are all madly in love with Sasuke, but they know I'm most eligdble to be his. That's why I'm leader and as leader I warn you that if you if you get any funny ideas, I'll drag you down to hell myself." She stated. Still in the same position. I glared at her.

"First off, remove yourself from the table because your flat chest is making it hard to take you seriously as a woman. Secondly, You don't like me, but I never said I don't like you," Sakura raised an eye brow as did everyone in the room. "I don't give two shits about you. Plus, I understand the fact that you guys are all possessive about Sasuke, but let's get real. He would never go for you. He doesn't even like you. Let alone love, plus you don't even know him or his history. You don't even know what he's really like." I stated. Sakura glared.

"And you do?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I do. I've known him for quite some time. You people say you're madly in love with him and you probably don't even know his favorite color." I said. Sakura smirked.

"Yes I do, it's blue." She said proudly.

"What kind of blue?" I asked. She faltered. "Why does he like blue?" I asked.

"Because... I... " She struggled.

"you proclaim your love for someone you don't truly know. It's nothing more than a mere infatuation, You can't even take a hint that he doesn't like you as a friend and that he'd never accept you as a lover. You aren't even an acceptable woman. I've seen a lot of you throw yourselves at him, saying that you'd do anything he says just so he'd talk to you or even look just to at you. A real woman would never do such a thing. Not only does it ruin your reputation, but it allows men to have complete control in a relationship. You'd be whipped. Go after more loyal men. Not someone you can't have. I would tell you to go after Naruto because he actually _is_ in love with you, but you don't deserve him either." I said as I began to eat my sandwich again.

"How dare you! We are real women! You are just a weird bitch who thinks she's so superior to everybody. Well you're not!" Sakura stated. I rolled my eyes. Even her comebacks were pathetic.

"Sakura calm down." Ino told her as she put her hand on her shoulder. Sakura gave her a glare.

"I don't think I am superior to guys, I _am_ superior to you all. It's your choice as to whether or not you accept that." I stated as I finished my last French fry.

"You speak like you know all, as if you're Kami." Sakura scornfully explained. I shrugged.

"I never said I know all, but use whatever simile you like." I stated.

"You don't know our true feelings. You don't know why I love Sasuke. So just shut up! You have no right to speak like that!" I shrugged again.

"Then don't start things your superior will finish." I smoothly added. "I am gonna kick your ass!" Sakura said looking fed up.

"No Sakura!" Ino told her as she tried to jump in. Sakura ignored her.

She raised her fist. Ino gasped as did everyone else. I took her hand in mine and twisted her arm then pushed it down. She whimpered. I smirked. I kicked her left leg making her fall face down on the ground.

"Kick my ass will you?" I mocked her. I got off her. She quickly got up. Ino came to her aid, but Sakura pushed her away. I looked away not in the mood to looK at the episode.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sakura-chan?" She asked confused and hurt. Karin rubbed Sakura's back and surprisingly wasn't pushed away. Ino looked betrayed.

"Club meeting will be held in the other lounge room girls." All the girls made it out the lounge room into the other one. Sakura sat in the front and Ino also made her way to the front, but Sakura stopped her."Ino stand in front of me please." She gulped afraid of what is to happen."I thought I could forget what's happened today and move on, but I can see that you've changed too much for us. You are no longer fan club material. I noticed it even before you said anything. Way before. The other girls have too." Sakura began.

"Sakura-chan, no. W-what are you saying?" She stuttered. Sakura held hard face.

"You are officially banned from my right hand. You have been degraded to fangirl. Give us back everything you have that you got from us as a leader. Also, by you being kicked out of the right hand man you cannot associate with Sasuke or you will be put on the list. And we will take a vote on this last decision. How may of you think its okay to associate with Ino outside of club activities?" Sakura asked." All in favor say 'I'." Ino looked around. Not even Sakura said it. Sakura smirked at her saddened face.

"Don't worry Ino, look on the bright side at least there's less completion for me." She mocked. Ino couldn't believe it. Her best friend dumped her. Well she was having none of it. At least not without telling her off.

"Look here Sakura." Sakura turned around. Ino glared. She would speak her mind." I built you up from the ground along with this damn club. You were a bullied and cut down every day until you met me. I made you into what you are today! You were a great friend while it lasted, but now I'm actually glad you're dumping me. Now I don't have to listen to you stress about your big-ass forehead. And you wanna know what? I hope you realize that you're nothing without me! So Fine, let that red-haired bitch be your new Best friend, but we all know that she isn't me. You are going to regret your decision, and when you start crying because something didn't go your way, I won't be there listening to your sob story." Ino turned around and walked away. Sakura glared into her back.

"By the way, you don't have to worry about associating with me at all because I _quit!_" She stormed out. She ran to the steps.

Ino glanced over at Hinata's table. They were all laughing togrther. They didn't follow the hype like regular kids. They seemed to be happy as they were. They were exactly as she wished she could be. Maybe now she could try to talk to her. Ino sighed knowing that would probably never happen before she quickly ran up the stairs to get to her dorm so she could cry her eyes out, and get over it.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Damn Hinata. You told them." Tenten said. Temari nodded in agreement.

"You shoulda beat up forehead when you had the chance." Temari said.

"I totally agree. That bitch is definitely gonna get it if she crosses paths with me. No one touches Hina-chan!" Tenten remarked. I could always expect such things from Tenten. She was real tough, and I like that about her, and Temari was proving to be quite the badass herself.

"Thanks guys. Lets head up to my dorm, I'm bored and I don't want to run into Neji right now. I know he is waiting to get inside." I told them.

" I don't get it?" Temari stated.

"Don't worry about it." I told her.

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

I immediately ran to my bed feeling really tired and angry, but most of all betrayed. I can't believe Sakura. She was supposed to be my best friend. We always did each other's hair and helped each other out. We trusted eeach other most of all. We never let anyone get in between us, not even Sasuke until a little while ago. Sasuke...

Its all his fault! Why did he have to make all those girls fall for him?! He just had to be so darn cute and take my best friend away from me. But she not my best friend anymore. She is just a stranger now. If she was really ever my best friend, then she would've been okay with the fact that I was being nice to other girls who aren't in the fan club. Especially Hinata. I had always wanted to be her friend, but I let Sakura ruin that for me too.

Plus, I am nice person! At least when Sakura isn't around. Well not always, but sometimes. I just can't believe that Sakura is mad at me! Me! Her best friend since childhood! Me! The girl who saved her from those stupid bullies! Me! Who turned her into the beautiful blossom she is now! But she's made her descision and I have made mine. I won't go back to her and beg for forgiveness anymore.

I got up from my bed and wiped my tears. I walked to the bathroom to wash my face.

I won't be doing cheer leading anymore that's for sure. It's no sport anyway.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

I grabbed my key open the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Ino wasn't there.

"Nice room." Tenten said as she fell down face first on my also took the liberty to get comfy on my bed. Temari also got comfortable on my king-sized bed. There was still plenty of room on the large king sized bed. I sprawled myself out on it.

"So how was your first day rookie?" Temari asked. I smiled.

"Long."I answered.

"Impressive." Temari said like she knew everything that already happened.

"How about you chocolate buns?" I smirked at her name.

"It was good, certainly better than last year." Tenten laughed.

"What happened last year?" Temari laughed again. I rose an eyebrow confused. Tenten blushed and looked away.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Tenten said pushing her face into a pillow. I pouted then smirked. I tickeled the nape of her neck. She struggled, and laughed and begged. Tenten was a sucker for being ticklish. She reluctantly got up and and glared at me. Temari and I laughed at this.

"Fine, I'll tell you... but I need to go to the bathroom first." She began. I smirked and put on my headphones.

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

I finished washing my face and headed for the door until I stopped. I heard laughing and talking through the door. I immediately looked through the door being the nosy person I am. I saw Hinata and two other girls enjoying each others company. Just like me and Sakura used to... I sighed, and pressed my ear to the door. I smiled as iheard the there conversation. It was full of fun and the topics were interesting. It reminded me of my friendship with Sakura before everything changed. I glanced at the clock. 32 minutes without Sakura, and I am already reminiscing about our old times.

As I was about to press my ear to the door again, it opened revealing a girl with chocolate Chinese style buns before I fell to the ground after loosing balance again. I immediately got up feeling really embarssed, and actually quite frightened. After one day of being around Hinata, I knew I shouldn't fuck around with her, but Sakura always forced me to. I never realized how forceful Sakura was on my life up until now. I really am stupid.

"Uh... H-hey.." I greeted awkwardly. I looked around to see the two girls I didn't know looking at me suspiciously. Hinata was listening to music. It wasn't until the sandy blonde shook her and point to me did she realize my presence. She rose an eyebrow. I gulped and felt the tension in the room rise. I exhaled a breath. Seeing that that didn't help, I tried to put together a sentence.

"Uhhh..How's it, Uh, going?" I tried. They all gave me suspicious looks.

"What are you doing here?" The sandy blonde asked. I could try to play smartly.

"It is my dorm room." I answered.

"What are really doing here?" Hinata asked. Scratch that smart approach.

" I, uh, didn't want to go to that dumb meeting." I stated. It wasn't a lie, but I failed to mention that it was for good.

"Were you crying? The Chinese buns girl asked. Shit! I didn't finish fixing myself up.

"I-I...Uh, no!No! I..Uh, tripped on my eye. My eye took all the impact when I fell. So I'm partially blind right now. My eyes keep watering. That's why you probably assumed I was crying." I forced a few tears out.

"Why aren't you at the infirmary then?" the chocolate haired girl asked.

"I don't like doctors. Always have. Hate them. Yep...Always" I said.

"My father's a doctor." She stated. kami, help me.

"I'm sure you're father's great! I'm...err...talking about doctors in general, and what they do...and stuff." I tried to save myself terribly.

"You don't like them 'cause they save lives, and help people live healthily all around the world?" She pressed.

"Well for that purpose they are useful." I said.

"Then why don't you like them?" She asked again. I sighed. I didn't hate doctors. That was actually my second choice in career choices.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped.

"You brought it up." She said backing down.

"Yamanka-san, tell us why you're really here and why you were really crying. If you cant do that then grace us with your leave." Hinata said in a professional tone. I smiled, and looked elsewhere before answering and turning back to them.

"I quit the club." I answered with a great big smile.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"I quit the club." She answered with a genuine smile. I looked between my friends. They all knew Ino. Who she was, and why she was so popular. It was mostly because of her sororaity. That she started.

"But why?" Tenten asked. Ino smiled again, but this time it was sad. She told us all about what Sakura said to her, and how she belittled their friendship just to be with Sasuke. Ino said that before Sasuke came along she was a lot kinder, and even had a small crush on Naruto. She told us about how she was the first to start the club, but when she helped Sakura gain confidence, she changed after wanting to gain Sasuke's attention. She mentioned how Sakura became violent and mean because her insecurities after reading a bunch magazines to "better" herself. Ever since 7th grade things went totally downhill. I guess that makes sense, since that's around the time I started to hate them. But I was gone the next year.

"At first I blamed myself, but now I realize she made the choice on her own. So I think it's over for good now." She stated looking out the window. She looked very serene at that moment. I guess Sakura was the cause of all her mean.

"But now a huge weight has been lifted off my chest." She added. I sighed. She wants to be our friend. I poked Tenten and Temari, and told them a little plan. They both smirked. We would make her beg.

"Okay, so what do you want from us?" Temari asked harshly. Ino looked at us.

"I was just answering your question. I guess I got a little carried away with my elaboration, huh?" She stated while scratching her head. Is this the same Ino?

"Okay, you answered our question...you can go now." Tenten added. Ino looked a bit surprised.

"It is still my dorm." She countered.

"Fine." Temari said as she whipped out her phone. Ino sighed. It probably dawned on her what she has to do.

"Hinata, I would like to be you guy's friend. I know it's a bit sudden, and you guys most likely don't trust me but-"

"We don't." Tenten confirmed. Ino continued.

"But I would appreciate if you guys gave me a chance to be in your group. Please?" She begged. I exchanged looks with the other girls they nodded. I smirked.

"Fine, but you're gonna be on probation. And, you have to do some initiation stuff." She didn't have to, but I want her to.

"Did they have to do it?" She asked.

"'they' have a name! My name is Tenten. She's Temari. And no we didn't." Ino frowned at this.

"Then why me?" She asked.

"Because you're special." I told her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll do whatever you say." She stated.

* * *

**(Three days later at MMA practice) Hinata P.O.V**

"Okay boys and girls! Since today is the first day, we will only start out with a few tests. These tests will match you up with who your sparring partner will be. Your sparring partner should be equally matched so you two will make each other better. I the time cuts come around, we'll see if you've improved enough to be on the squad." It was Kakashi-sensei speaking. He was the MMA spar coordinator and coach with Gui-sensei. He had a few third years, and second years around him who were his "stars". Luckily,Temari, Tenten, and Neji were in the midst. So hopefully I would get one of them to be the person to test me.

I looked walked over to Ino to whom I had forced to join the sport as part of her probation so I could keep an eye on her. Plus, I know she's all alone, and she's actually pretty cool. She was a prankster on the low. She says she got it from Shikamaru who she refers to as a brother of hers since their parents are close.

When I got over to her, she wiggled her eyebrows at me. I rose an eyebrow. She pointed behind me. I turned to see Sasuke smirking behind me. What did he want?

"What do you want?" I asked mimicking my thoughts.

"Nothing, just excited to kick your ass." He stated. I smirked.

"As if, I'm the only one who's gonna be doin-" I was cut off by Tenten who smiled at me.

"1,2,3,4,5,6. You're all coming with me. I'll be the one to test you." She said. She pointed at Ino who was the first to be tested. Tenten just had Ino follow some of the same moves as her first. Ino actually executed them perfectly. Her flexeiability was very impressive. At that rate she might even make the team. Her form was pretty good, and her kicks were powerful. Her punches were what she neede to focus on.

"Great job Ino-chan! I'd give you a B+ overall! That's great for a beginner! You might even make the team at this rate." Tenten said as she scribbled some things down on her board. She did the next few kids I stopped listening after Ino.

"You hear that Hinata-chan? I'm a real prodigy!" Ino said excitedly. One thing I've learned about Ino. She's a gloater.

"Yeah, you did real good for a beginner." I told her. Ino nodded.

"Hey I forgot to tell you. Sorry for calling you a slut. You're no slut, you're way too shy for that." Ino stated. I gave her a bewildered look.

"Me? Shy? Pfft." I scoffed. Ino looked over.

"But it's true. You woulda had a boyfriend already. And that boyfriend would be Kiba or Sasuke. I'm not sure who's better for you though. Kiba is nicer, but you and Sasuke would make a cuter couple. But Kiba isn't out to kick your ass everyday, but you and Sasuke have better chemistry but I for one actually think you should date-" She finally stopped talking when she saw my burning face. One more thing about Ino. She's like a kid, she says everything that's on her mind, and flat out.

"Sorry. But that proves you are shy." She smiled and poked my face. She quickly pulled it away, and hissed.

"Yeesh, your face burned me." She teased. I smirked.

"What about you? How come you've yet to confess to Naruto-kun?" I asked with the same expression she once had.

"What?! I don't like Naruto!" She exclaimed. Luckily only we heard. "Yeah right." I sarcastically chided.

"It's true- wait it your mans turn." My what? She pointed to Sasuke. He executed everything perfectly even better than Tenten. I rolled my eyes.

"Show off." I muttered looking away.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he walked over to us. " So when did you and blondie become besties." I smirked and pulled Ino into a hug.

"Why are you so concerned? Jealous perhaps?" I teased. Ino got the message and quickly wrapped her arms around me. Sasuke scoffed.

"As if. I already have an idiot blonde for best friend. I guess we're in the same boat now." He stated. I unwrapped my arms for Ino. Ino quickly got up, and smacked Sasuke.

"Watch your mouth, boy!" She commanded. She sat back down. Sasuke glared.

"I liked you better when you would annoyingly admire me..." He muttered. I laughed.

"Hyuga Hinata! You're up." I got up. Tenten smirked. She new I was way better than her. Besides the Hyuga and Uchiha being famous for wealth, we were also known for our famous abilities. Hyuga had byakugan and Uchiha adopted the Sharigan. They were famous traits put together by our ancestors. Only people of the Hyuga could open the byakugan and same with the Uchiha's sharigan. Byakugan can see people's weak points. That's where I usually strike, but I only use the byakugan against people who are out of my league. So I basically use it for no one. Only to intimidate people. The sharigan I heard makes it easier to see, and predict people's moves. I trained against it. The sharigan was on par with the byakugan most definitely.

Tenten gives me a basic routine to undergo. I preform it perfectly, and much more gracefully than her. I do much punches against the punching bag. Even though I'm the shortest and smallest girl ever, I'm probably actually one of the strongest. I send the punching bag back against Tenten. She struggles to hold it.

"Okay,okay I get it." She pleaded."Yeesh, you and Sasuke did the same exact thing! I can barely hold you." She stated.

"Sorry, force of habit." I defended. My father always told me to put forth most effort in everything I do. I guess those words rubbed off on me.

We did the rest of the tests. I passed with flying colors. At least that's what I was told by Tenten. It was finally the end of all the testing. Everyone sat in their usual groups. I found Tenten and Temari and Ino in the far corner.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi hinat-" They were cut off by a screaming blonde and his friends.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto screamed as he walked over with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hey hina-chan. Hi Ino-chan!" Naruto greeted.

"hn." I greeted at the three of them.

"Hn." Sasuke greeted.

"Hi guys." Ino said.

"Hi." Was Shikamaru's simple response. I looked over at Tenten and Temari.

"Guys, this is Tenten. Tenten this is Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto." I told them.

"Guys this Temari. Temari you heard me." I said not really interested in saying their names again." Temari is a third year, and Tenten is a second year." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Naruto held his hand out. Temari and Tenten shook it.

"We know you. You were our guide." Shikamaru pointed out. Sasuke nodded in realization.

"You were the lady who punched me for no reason!" Naruto said. Temari 's vein popped.

"Call me lady one more time, and I'll gladly do it again." Temari snapped. Naruto glared.

"I'd like to see you try!" Naruto shouted. Temari was about to do just that, but I stopped him.

"Naruto-kun! Quit annoying my friend!" I told him.

"Why are defending her? She's the one who hit me! And you only met her like less than a week ago!" Naruto stated.

"Well you deserved that punch because I was also annoyed, and she didn't pull my skirt down around my ankles in public making her a better friend than you." I said.

"I thought you were over that!" Naruto complained. "Not completely." I answered. ",You should be glad I even accept you as a friend." I added.

"Okay boys and girls! I've got the results of your partners!" Gui-sensei stated. He shuffled a few papers around, and got his glasses out, and began to read.

"Okay, first group: Yamanka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto!" Gui stated. I looked over at Ino's face. It was annoye. Hmph. Maybe she doesn't like him. I saw Naruto approach her, and talk about how happy he was that he was with Ino. Her face lit up. Nah she's definitely in love.

"Second group: Temari and Nara Shikamaru."

"What?! Why am I with a first year?" Temari asked angryily.

"His skills were on par with yours and the other guy who was to be your partner decided to go and join Football...chump..." Gui muttered the last part.

"Ugh,!" Temari said as she smacked her teeth. She turned to him." Just don't get in my way, you heard?" At this Shikamaru rolled his eyes at this. "Troublesome women..." He muttered, but Temari heard.

"Ah, whatch ya say?" She asked. Shikamaru's sweat dropped. "That's Temari for ya..." I muttered.

"Okay! Third group!...," I started to lose focus, and intrest when I realized my name wasn't being called. I actually felt myself dozing off for a good few minutes until Gui-sensei raised his voice a few octaves.

"Okay!THIS GROUP IS ACTUALLY QUITE IMPRESSIVE! THEY HAVE STATS THAT BEAT ALMOST ALL MY STELLAR STARS BY GREAT AMOUNT! GROUP EIGHT: HYUGA HINATA AND UCHIHA SASUKE!" I was completely awake at this point. I should've known he would be my partner. I looked over at said Uchiha. I sighed just what I needed. I walked over to him. I punched him in the gut. I heard him let out a squeal only I could hear at this distance. I held him up by the collar.

"Just don't annoy me during this partnership or I'll kill you." I threatened. Sasuke looked up with a smirk. I let him go. He lazily fell down.

"I put my guard down only for you sweet cheeks." He said. I smirked at his old excuse he used to give me for whenever I sucker punched him.

"We will start sparring in two minutes. First group today is number eight!" I sighed. I still thought back to the times he would say those petty excuses...

_FLASHBACK_

_"C'mon hit me!" I groaned at his enthusiasm. "C'mon, I said hit me! Or are you too much of a girl to? Huh?, Hit me!" He taunted. I rolled my continued punching the bag in front of me._

_"Why won't you hit?" Sasuke asked. I sighed.__"Hit me then." I smirked. he rose an eyebrow._

_"The trick will only work if you hit me." He stated. "I'm not hitting you. It's no fun when you want me to. I want you to whimper with pain." I stated._

_"Fine, you wanna go eat something?" He asked. I nodded. I took out my bento, and handed him the other one. When he opened it , he immediately glared._

_"What?" I asked innocently. He hardened his glare and took my bento. I chuckled. I switched out the bento just to see what he'd do. But I was hoping for a reaction more spontaneous. Oh well..._

_"Would you please hit me?" He asked again._

_"Nope." I answered. He pouted._

_"You're 10 years old, and still pouting over things you don't get. A true Uchiha child you are." I chided. He looked up with annoyed eyes._

_"Well a true Hyuga you are. Talking like you're better than-" He was cut off when my fist connected with his face._

_"So what was this trick you were talking about?" I teased. I wanted to wait until he let his guard down to hit him. That's the only time I feel like hitting him if we're out of the matt._

_"I-I was...um...hoping you'd do that. I love to see satisfaction on you. It suits you well sweet cheeks." I cursed quietly, and turned away._

_"What a terrible lie Duckass. You could at least stand to not stutter when you lie." I stated turning back to him. He was up, and rubbing his cheek. He grabbed his bento, and continued eating._

_"It wasn't a complete lie. I like to see you happy sometimes instead of tough and scary. But I still like you the way you are." He told me. I felt my face heat up. I looked away._

_"Well I hate you the way you are." I rudely countered._

_"That's okay. Because you show your love through hate. It's hard to express things for mean people like us. At least that's what Itachi-nii told me. But I mainly find it cute. " He said. I stared at him in amazement. Then I felt myself blushing even more so than before. "But I'm way cuter than you." I smacked him over the head, everything I felt previously was gone. I proceeded to eat the bento._

_"Baka."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I laughed at the memory. Just then Gui blew his whistle.

"Fighters to the middle and greet." He commanded. I was surprised he didn't yell. I approached Sasuke.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked. I gave him an annoyed look, and put my hands on my hips and leaned on one leg.

"'Are you ready for this?'" I mimicked. He rolled his eyes."' Don't roll your eyes. That's what you sound like. Damn right I'm ready. I haven't beaten your ass in awhile. I always enjoyed your screams the most." I said with a smirk. I wiped it off once I realized what I really said.

"Oh, really? How about you make me scream another time? Another place?...Another way besides hurting me." He said. I gave him a disgusted look.

"When did you become so perverted?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

"I guess you have too much Chromosomes for my hormones." He answered. Interesting answer actually.

"Fighters in your positions." Gui stated. I did just that. I placed my right leg back and my left forward. I put my right arm forward in a relaxed jab like position and my fist was in a cup holding like position. My left arm was in a relaxed hook position with the same hold on my fist. Sasuke was had both arms in a hooked position guarding his face. His legs set the same way as mine.

"I blow the horn on three..." He stated.

I looked at Sasuke, and smirked.

"Three..." He smirked back. We were ready.

"Two..." No were not ready...

"(HORN NOISE)!"

"We were excited.

* * *

**Love-MM: DAMN! 7,000 WORDS! THAT'S GOTTA BE A RECORD! I know I'm torturing you guys with cliff hangers, but how am I gonna keep you coming back? Anyways I also decided I won't hand Hinata over to Sasuke over on a silver platter! As you have read, there is a kibahina in or midst so expect a little bit of that but don't fret this is a sasuhina story...Anyways next chapter is going to be very...interesting per se...**

**Anyways, Your review button is a hoe, so do that! ;)**

**Until next time readers!**


	9. Getting Reckless

**Love-MM**:** I'm really liking the way the story is coming along! I hope you guys like it as much as me!**

**Hinata: It's whatever I guess...**

**Sasuke: Nothing special...**

**Love-MM: Way to make me feel good about my first story. Especially you Sasuke. I thought you wanted to do the disclaimer. I guess not...**

**Sasuke: I-I was joking! The story's great. Good stuff. Really good stuff...**

**Love-MM: Thanks! Sasuke if you please?**

**Sasuke: It's about time! Love-MM does not own any Naruto characters.**

**Love-MM: Okay... On with chapter nine! By the way this chapter is dedicated to a saying by Drake. It being:_" My only excuse is that I'm young." _**

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"(HORN NOISE)"

When Gui belw the horn, Hinata and I both did a boxer hop. Swaying and hopping my feet back and forth for few seconds. I watched her momentum for awhile to see if there were any openings I could make from it to take the first move. I was bit surprised when Hinata took the first move. I guss she might of changed her fighting style when she was in Suna. That would be a problem

Hinata stealthily approached me at a quick pace. She planted her upper body on the floor with her arms propping her up on the sides, then she aimed her right leg for my already weakened gut. I flipped backwards away from her. I quickly made my way towards her as she was still getting up off of her last position. When she saw me coming for her face she side-stepped away. I looked behind me to see her coming at me with her fist. I blocked it with my forearm, and took this opportunity to put her in ne of my grapples. I grabbed her entire mid-section. The hold would be hard to get out of being the shortie she is. But of course her Hyuga blood overcomes such a challenge.

She anticipated my attack, and when I tried to lift her, she grabbed my arm as support to do one of her acrobatic moves to jump onto my shoulders, and then she did a spin move off my back. She smirked when she gracefully landed on the ground. She's gotten a lot more flexible since I last fought her. And cocky.

I headed towards her, and turned my body to aim a kick for her head. She prepared to block it with the palm of my hand. Too bad she realized too late the twist of my body so I could aim my other leg towards her. Much too bad. I saw her panic a bit, but she gained composure as she ducked. Little did I know that she was waiting for me to land because she had planted her body on the ground with her right leg ready to kick my legs away. I maneuvered my body by arching my back so that my hands could land first and make its way into a back hand spring. Unfortunately, Hinata wouldn't let me get away that easily. She quickly went in for a punch at my back. I left my right hand on the floor , and twisted it so that my body would as well. As I did this I aimed my left foot for Hinata's forearm so I could block her punch.

Hinata back-flipped away. I felt my muscles straining a bit to hold the positon I was in. I rolled down into my fighting stance. I didn't want to strain myself too much yet. Hinata was tough and smart. She was no joke so wasting energy now was not an option.

I went in for another punch at her abdomen. She immediately ducked. And went for pinch at my arm pit. Oh no!

"Shit!" I muttered as she went in for it. I quickly staggered backwards away from her. I smirked at my luck. Hinata smirked ata me back. "You should be more cautious Duckass. Next time I might actually getch ya." She taunted. I glared at her. She came at me with a kick to the shoulder. I blocked it with my palm, and pushed it away. She sent another kick at my chest. I dodged it by going under it. I sent my elbow towards her stomach again, but she pushed it down while sending her knee for my face. I stopped it with my hand.

Currently, I was looking at Hinata's red lace panties through her shorts. I smirked, and looked up at her. She gasped, and put more power into her knee. I felt her leg shaking a bit. She finally gave, and back flipped away.

"What's with you and lace? Not that I have a problem with it though." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. I came at her, and grabbed her hand. I quickly placed it behind her, and pressed a lot of pressure into the hold. She looked behind to glare at me. I smirked at her distress.

"Damn you." She said. My smirk widened.

"Just tap out." I stated. She smirked behind me. I knew Hinata would rather have her arm broken than tap out in a match. It was just her nature. She struggled a bit, and I pressed even harder. She winced a bit, but when I felt her fall forward a bit I became confused. She did it again. Then I saw her moving her left leg. What's she planning? She swayed a bit again. Then I felt her lean on me a bit.

"Are you ti-" I was cut off when I saw her left leg coming towards my face. I tried to get away. But her foot had already connected with my face. I glared at her as she smirked.

**What a punk you are letting her get the first point! You better get your next point and quick!**

_yeah, yeah, yeah...I gotch ya..._

"Okay, Hyuga-san has the first point! Remember the match is to 2 points!" Gui said as a recap. I sighed. I usually get a first point. I got in my fighting stance. I waited until he blew the horn again to come at Hinata unexpectedly. I slid down, and aimed for her feet. She jumped, and aimed a leg at me. Just as I wanted. I grabbed her, much to her obvious surprise, and threw her down with me. I smirked and pointed at her.

"Ha!" I told her. She gave me an annoyed pout.

**Now that was quick! Good job!**

"Okay, Uchiha-san got the next point!" Gui recapped again. Gui blew the horn again. We circled each other looking for an opening. I saw none. I guess I'll just have to improvise. I came in with an upper cut punch at her stomach. She dodged, and turned herself behind, and tried to kick my back. As if I'd go down like that. I went under her attack, and aimed my punch for her face. She blocked it with both her forearms in a crossed position. She skidded back a bit. She then came at me. She jumped high in the air, and came down for a drop kick. I rolled to the other side of the ring. I threw a few punches at her. She dodged all of them I cursed. I was getting a bit frustrated.

She threw a kick at me. I grabbed hold of her leg, but she twisted her body to kick my face. It was similar to the move I preformed at first. I grabbed the other leg. She cursed. She grabbed my shoulders before hitting the floor, and began trying to secure her legs around me before I could take advantage of the opportunity. I smirked at our position. I was currently holding her up with hands underneath her thighs. Hinata had her hands on my shoulders. Hinata finally looked up flustered.

"Comfortable?" I asked. She was about to get out of the position, but I dropped her first. She landed hard on her butt. I took this opportunity to kick her face, but of course, she leaned all the way back on the ground to evade my attack. She formed a bridge with her body. I tried another kick, but she had already back bridged away. She tried a pinch at my neck I widened my eyes.

"You trying to kill me?" I asked as I backed away. She shrugged." I told you to not annoy me or I'll kill you. That little stunt right there annoyed me." She stated. If that pinch actually landed I would be having a seizure right now. Hinata knew a person's tenketsu even without her byakugan. It makes her very powerful. Like I said before Hinata was no joke. Not to say that she's better than me though.

I came at her with great speed. I tried to overwhelm her with punches, but overwhelm wasn't in the Hyuga vocabulary apparently. She dodged, and blocked all of them. I kicked at her legs. She back flipped away. I got in a windmill position, and flipped sideways. It was a motion I practiced that allowed me to kick around 4 times. I call it a windmill kick. I like it, but it takes a lot out of me. Hinata blocked each one with her hands. Once I landed, she did did a summersault in the air. What I didn't expect was for her leg to come out, and try to hit me.

I cursed. I approached her with a running start. This would either make me look like a fool, it would hit, or Hinat would dodge it. It was most likely the latter. When I made my ways torwards her, and tried to backflip and kick her with my legs. She on only smirked. I was about to pull back, but she went and grabbed my legs. Dammit. She held my leg until I lost my placing, and was hanging limply by her hand.

I saw her approach me with her leg. Aw shit! She was gonna put me in one of her holds. They were the ones that would make me"scream". She pressed my foot to my back. I did the best to hold my whimpers. I was humiliated.

**YO! UCHIHA! YOU GONNA LET HER TREAT YOU LIKE THAT?**

_NO! BUT THE HOLD_

**NO BUTS! YOU GET OUT THAT HOLD AND ACT LIKE A REAL MAN!**

I did what my subconscious told me. I held myself up with my arms. Hinata was pressing my foot down on my back. I fought her strength, and my pain. Which felt basically impossible, but I did what I could. Hinata finally gave out before my foot could kick her from overpowering her strength. I got back up, and headed towards her. She also headed towards me. I headed a punch towards her. She did the same. I blocked her punch by swallowing it in my hand. She did the same with my fist. We both fueled power into our fists. I squeezed her hand harder, as did she. We both gave. I felt myself weakening. I was getting tired. I could see Hinata looking sweaty as hell. I probably only had a few punches left in me.

I saw Hinata approach me one last time. She ran towards me, and tried to kick me. I dodged it by going under it, but like before she had her knee ready for me. I decided to just dodge instead of block because I'm running out of strength. I didn't expect for knee to flex out, and extend the rest of her leg. I panicked. I blocked it with my forearms in an x-position. I skidded back a few yards. I was huffing and puffing. I did my best to not stumble over. Hinata came at me with a side-kick. I easily dodged that. She tried a punch at my stomach, but igrabbed her hand and pushed it away. She tried to ram an elbow at my face. I blocked it with my knuckle.

I went for back jab when she was recovering from my shove, but she rolled from under me. I sighed. Why does the last point have to be so fucking hard? But I won't back down from this fight. Hinata did a windmill kick at me. I did a back hand springe away from her. She still came a t me again. She threw a series of punches at me. I blocked them. I knew not to dodge because she would send a crazy kick my way if I did. I got away from her punches.

I was already down enough energy. I didn't need her to throw useless punches where I would waste energy to block and dodge. I did my best to not double over. I kept my fighting position to mask my fatigue. I literally probably only have two moves left before I collaps. I ran forward. I planted my arms on the ground, and went for a kick at the side of Hinata's Face, and she blocked it with both hands on the side. She started skidded to the side. I changed the planting of my arms to twist my body so when she skidded over to my legs, I would kick when she's off balance. That _almost _happened. She was _so _close. She so close I could feel the warmth of her back radiate onto my foot, but it didn't touch. She had arched her back over my foot then she flipped over it. I immediately retracted my foot. I rolled over, and jumped to my feet.

I only have one more move before I really faint. I got in my fighting stance ready to take my next move. Hinata kicked at my side. I blocked it with my left forearm. I skidded a bit. It wasn't until I saw another leg coming at my other side. She copied my move! I blocked the kick with my hand as I skidded. When I tried to get up again she came straight at me with her fist. I dodged her attack, and I dodged her, and went around her. I went in for my last move.

I did multiple front-hand springes towards her. I saw her try to back away. I summersaulted, and took on a form where I could kick at her. I extended my leg towards her neck. Unfortunately she rolled from under, and went behind me. Okay so this was bad. I turned my head as was about to land on my hands. Hinata was coming right at me. My eyes widened. I tried to maneuver my body to block off her strike, but my body was fatigued. She front-flipped towards me, and readied her body for a kick. I rolled down. I saw an opening for an attack. As I rolled I stuck out my foot, but Hinata had done the same, But hers had more power from the air. I tried to launch my leg at her, but then i realized this game would never end. We would probably die from exhaustion first. It's better to just end it now. I saw her foot come at my face. I tried to bring my hands to my face, but her leg was faster. I felt the impact of her foot on my face. My head was bobbed back. Shit. That hurt. I felt warm blood trail down. Damn.

I looked over at exhausted Hinata who was in the ground huffing and puffing through her chest. She finally got up, and still doubled over. I saw her smirk at me. I rolled my eyes. Maybe i shouldn't have forfitted the match. No worries, I'll get her next time. I heard Gai ring a bell.

"DING,DING,DING! WE HAVE A WINNER FOR OUR FIRST SPAR OF THE SEASON! HYUGA HINATA!" Gai shouted. "What an outstanding match! What youthful effort you put in Uchiha Sasuke!" I looked up. I nodded before sitting down next to Hinata. She glanced over at me.

"You're a lot stronger than before." I stated. It didn't take that much effort to keep up with Hinata before. She rose an eyebrow."Thanks, but i don't want you holding back." She said. I looked over.

"So you knew?" It was true. I didn't put in 100% into the battle plus I could've blocked that last strike. I just made it seem like I couldn't. I wanted to win, but not enough to get each other seriously hurt.

"Well I know you didn't either. What was with all those stupid and useless punches you were throwing?" She was about to answer until our "Friends" came over to talk to us.

"Wow guys! That was a great battle! You really are powerful!" Ino stated walking over with everyone else.

"Hn." Hinata and I stated. Ino rolled her eyes at this.

"She's right. You guys were amazing. Gai-sensei wasn't kidding when he said yousurpassed almost all of us 'stellar stars'." It was Hinata's friend speaking. I think her name was Tenben?

"Well who haven't we surpassed?" I asked.

"Neji-kun of course." Tenben stated. I looked away. How could I forget? I did always struggle with Hinata's cousin. I sparred him a few times, and beat him only like three times he usually beat me, but that was awhile ago. I wasn't as good as I am now. I looked over to see Gai and Neji discussing something. He's probably the head of the club.

"Tenben," I wanted to ask a question, but i became confused when she had an offended look on her face. I saw her look up with a risen eyebrow. As did Ino and the sandy blonde chick. I forgot her name.

"Did you just call me'Tenben'?" She asked. I nodded. Everyone, but Tenben and Hinata laughed. Why are they laughing?

"That's your name." I stated. Tenben scowled.

"My name is Tenten. What kind of a name is Tenben?" She stated. I sighed. I really am bad with names.

"I don't know. What kind of a name is Tenten? That's two words of the same number in English." I stated. Tenten's scowl deepened.

"Your face is gonna freeze if you keep it like that." I said looking away.

"I told you I was bad with names." I told Hinata. She shook her head. I smirked.

"Anyways, That'll be the first and only spar today. We'll be having another tomorrow." It was Neji speaking. My guess was right. He must be leader or something like that.

"Wait, we have practice on the weekends?!" Naruto asked with a skeptical eye brow. Neji nodded. "Yes, but none on Sundays. Anyways right now we'll just do some simple routines." Neji continued. " Everyone to the front, and follow what I do." I did just that annoyed I was a bit annoyed I had to do routines I mastered since I was five, but I did put in effort. I still had to make the team. Can't let them think I'm a slacker. As if I weren't already exhausted we did the routines for about 45 more minutes. Finally, Neji signaled for the end. I grabbed my duffle bag from the door.

"Hey, Teme! Today was lit! You should have told me MMA was this cool!" Naruto informed me. I shrugged.

"I thought you were retarded back when I started taking classes. I didn't want to burden my mentors with my knuckle head best friend." I retorted.

"Hey, now that's just mean." Naruto stated. We began walking out the dojo.

"Man, I can't belive you let Hinata beat you like that! But I should thank you. I won fifty bucks today!" I turned to him.

"You bet against me?" I asked. A little bit angered. "Of course. You really think I'd ever let Hinata find out I bet against her? She's the evilest person I know." Naruto stated. The evielest person huh?

"You should know better than to fear Hinata more than me, Naruto." I stated. I radiated a killer intent. I topped it off with a sinister smirk. Naruto looked at me full of fear. My smirk widened."I save puppies from the dog pound with orphans to raise their hopes up about the goodness of life only to kick the dogs half dead, and give them back to the shelter.

"You know that homeless guy on the street who keeps asking for spare change?"I asked Naruto. He shielded himself from me, and gave a quiet 'yes'. I smirked."I whip out hundred dollars in one dollar bills in his face, and wait for him to take it before I dance in the money in front of his face as I laugh happily at my fortune while he has nothing. Yes that is one of my favorite hobbies."

"I strive for world domination. I do that by ridding all hope of a clean world. I destroy recycling companies, and I purposely sabotaged all commercials that have to do with it. I advertise self-confidence destroying magazines so that the girls of this school and even the world bow down to my wants and needs in a girl. Example:Sakura."

"You know the drug war that that has yet to end?" I asked Naruto with an intense smirk. He gulped and nodded." I am the man in command on both sides. I purposely rage that pointless war to benefit me and only me so that I come closer to my world dominating plan. I even set up a plan where even in the after life I'm the overlord so that there is no escape from my rule." My smirk widened as Naruto quivered.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Asked with a pale traumatic face. I maniacally laughed,and turned away before looking back at him with a full insane smile with red flooding my irises.

"Lets just say, Saytan answers to me." I finished. Naruto let out a frightening scream as I laughed at his fear.

"C'mon dobe I wanna shower so let's go. Oh and if you tell anyone about my plans, I Will turn you into the ugliest demon alive and make you my servant for an extended eternity." I warned with a smile. Naruto squealed and nodded. What an idiot falling for such a lame joke. But it can't be helped if I'm that great an actor.

"I Said let's go!" He immediately got up, and walked warily by my side I smirked.

* * *

**(still Sasuke P.O.V) In the guy's dorm**

We made our way inside the dorm building. I stopped when I realized that there were a bunch of sweaty guys complaining about the moisture and discomfort they were feeling. I saw that Kiba was amongst them. Naruto grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"Oi, Kiba what's going on?" He asked but still with a little shakiness in his voice. I smirked. Jobs looked over, and sighed

"Apparently, there's an announcement to be made, and our showers can't wait for it, but that's just a all smell like SHIT. I can't take being here right now." Luna stated. I agreed. I've only been here one minute, and I already dirty shit.

"Okay boys! Sorry for the wait! Anyways we have a surprise! There will be a bathhouse for those of sports to use. We have one for every individual sport. It's your choice. We opened it just today for the sports stuff. Only those in sport activities can use it though. So if you get cut from the team you better not be in the there." Kakashi stated.

"That's it?" Someone said. Really, it wasn't worth waiting here, but I guess it doesn't' t sound too bad.

"First sport to their bathhouse is MMA." Samadhi said. Hallelujah! I made my way to where Kakashi directed. Naruto and I made our way to the bathhouse. It was fairly large, and not too many boys, but I guess because of the amount of boys who quit after seeing me fight. Or so I heard from where I was sitting afterwards.

I undressed myself until was nude to the butt. I took a towel from the rack, and made my way to the washing bath place.

"Hey Teme!" I saw Naruto waving me over with some other friends. so I guess he isn't as frightened anymore. Hmph. No worries. Ill squish on his sanity like a bug later. I took a seat in between him and Shino. I nodded at Shino, and glared at Naruto as a greeting.

"Dude I totally thought you were a masochist before!" Naruto told me dumbly. I shrugged.

"Nope." I reassured. I prefer watching others suffer than myself. Well Hinata May be an exception. Hmm...maybe I'm both?

"It's just with how you act around Hinata... I kinda assumed, but -" I cut him off with a smirk as I washed myself, and stood up towering over him. "you should've known better. " I finished for him. I walked to large tub. I was later joined by the rest of the guys I didn't want to kill fortuitously. Maybe just a quick bullet to the head.

"Did you guys see them hot first years?" It was Kankuro talking. Him being an overly healthy male continued talking. " That girl Ino was something. And man I wish second years were that hot. Maybe that chick Tenten. She's got a nice bod." Kankuro stated ignorant of Neji' s fuming. Everyone nodded, and agreed. Neji was about to strangle him, but I held him back.

"That Hinata girl got me licking my lips too. She had to be the hottest girl like ever. I would give a lot to see her-" I let go Neji' s chest. Kankuro was drowning in half a second. I looked to Gaara.

" control your brother's mouth next time." I told him. He just shrugged. Neji walked back to his spot while Kankuro'sbody laid unconscious. I gave Neji a fist bump.

"Look what you did Kankuro! I'm totally hard now!" Naruto stated. Neji and I looked at . "Now I wanna peep...if you guys know what I mean." He said.

"Don't even think about it. That Temari girl is gonna kick my ads of she sees that I didn't stop my idiot friend from peeping." Scholastic stated. Kinda smirked.

"Your smashing Temari huh? That's hot bro." Kinda said. Kankuro spoke up.

"Not cool dude. That's my sister." Kankuro stated. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"You guys are not helping! I only wanna go more now!" Naruto said.

"Dobe, just release your demons, okay? Beat your meats, and get that idea out -" He cut me off.

"I've been doing that the ENTIRE TIME!" He exclaimed. Everyone gasped, disgusted,while at the same time sympathetic and amazed. Naruto was frustrated. It didn't happen all that time. Even me. K looked down. If that didn't work then... I could make him bare through it and leave him alone, OR I could preferably be the healthy male I am , and do the dumb thing by going with Naruto to peep, and face potentially fatal injuries from the girls that boss my ass. I sighed. Well sure I'll suffer scars, but I'll get images that I'll never forget, and if I'm literally lucky, get to see more of. Well, might as well make the best of my high school experience. I'm in for a world of hurt.

"I'll go." I stated. Everyone gave me strange looks. Neji glared and opened his mouth until I heard someone laughing from behind the curtain connecting the bath and the washroom.

"I never would have thought Sasuke was up for that kind of thing. In that case I'm definitely going too. The girls in dorm ' Sarutobi' are fucking hot." It was sharkbitch, and fireboy. Or their more preferable names, Suigetsu and Jugo. I didn't really have anything against them though. It's just my own preference to call them them that.

"I guess I'll go too." It was Shikamaru. I smirked. "Lazy ass bum finally found motivation to actually move." He smirked. "You could say that." I chuckled. I looked around. Everyone was becoming more interested. I don't want too many going. It just won't do.

"Only a few more people. It's gonna look really suspicious if twenty guys are sneaking around." I said."So speak up if you're coming." I said. I looked around. I saw Neji open his mouth.

"Why? How could you? I thought we were on the same page." He stated. I smirked.

"My only excuse is that I'm young." I quoted Drake. Everyone laughed except for a fuming Neji...and those other weird quiet people. (Gaara, Shino specifically)

"I won't allow you to go." Neji stated. I got of the tub, and rolled my eyes as I grabbed my towel.

"Oh C'mon, Neji. When is the next time you'll ever get to see some?" Naruto asked. I nodded.

"Dobe's right." I said. Neji glared.

"I heard that Brown haired girl, Tenben or Tenten whatever is in the building now. Apparently she switched dorms." I told him. His angry face was replaced with an interested one. My smirk widened.

"Yep, and I'm sure she takes her hair out of those buns in the tub. Just to wash it all out...Yep she's GONNA be all wet and hot in the steam. She'll even let down her tough exterior to act...girly. Who knows she might even have a nice body...but we'll never know if you just sit around hoping that one day she would give you things,males our age want." I walked away from him.

"Wait." Damn, I'm good.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. He sighed. He looked towards me determined.

"You have to promise we won't do this again? And Kankuro can't come either, deal?" I nodded.

"Deal." I said.

"What come on! I wanna come." Kankuro pleaded.

"No!" Neji and I stated in unison.

"I guess I'll come too." Kiba proclaimed. I nodded. Everyone who was coming, got out the tub as well. I beckoned for them to follow me out the bath.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"First of all, we need to get dressed. Come back and meet here in five." I instructed. I left for my dorm to get dressed.

"Wait up Teme. You're taking this pretty seriously, you must be pretty excited." Naruto stated. As I pulled on my true religion jeans, and my polo shir with my Olympic 7's. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Not excited, but I wanna go." I said. Naruto smiled cheekily as he pulled his Calvin Klein cargo pants on, and his abercombie T-shirt with bred 11's.

"You wanna see Hina-chan don't you?! I knew it! And here I thought for a moment you didn't like he-" I threw my dirty underwear in his face. He immediately pulle it away. I laughed at him.

"Not cool dude." He said. I walked away.

"Lets go." We went down the stairs. I was glad to see everyone was already there. I glanced at the clock. It was 7:14. We got out of practice at 6:55. They were most likely in the tub still. I sighed. I'm going to die tonight.

"Well lets get going." I stated. Then Shikamaru stopped me.

"You said you had a plan." He stated. I shook him off, and looked at him.

"I do. Its called winging it." I told him. Everyone paled. I smirked.

"When did I become the wild and reckless one? You guys are gonna wuss out on me?" I taunted. Suigetsu, and Naruto stood straight and smirked.

"As if!" Naruto stated.

"Shut up. Im still going." Suigetsu stated.

"You better not kill us, Naruto." Neji said.

"How's it gonna be my fault if we die?" He asked. I scoffed. "It was _your _damn hormones dumbass." I reminded him. He made an "Oh" With his mouth.

"Right."

"Well I'm sure whatever happen it'll be worth it." Kiba said as he smirked.

"How troublesome. But I guess its too late to back out now." Shikamaru said.

"C'mon." I commanded as we walked to our deaths.

* * *

**Love-MM: I was going to make it longer for the interesting part, but then it would be _WAY_ too long, so it ends here! Oh did I mention today was my Birthday? But I celebrated yesterday because everyone's at work today... so as a present from you all I would like a review with WORDS!**

**So REVIEW For LOVE! Given HENCE MY NAMES!**

**And I meant love from my story any other way would be weird and unavailable...So REVIEW!**


	10. It Was Worth It

**Love-MM: Heyy readers! I might be updating a bit slower because I have to do summer reading for school so its gonna be a little slow so sorry about that, but I will do my best to update as quick as possible!**

**Hinata: Ugh, school...**

**Love-MM: I know right it sucks**

**Sasuke: So true.**

**Love-MM: Anyways, I'll have my Favorite Uchiha do the Disclaimer! (Sasuke walks up) What the fuck are you doing?**

**Sasuke: Doing the disclaimer**

**Love-MM: I was talking about Itachi! (Sasuke steps back full of hurt)**

**Itachi: Thank you, Love-MM does not own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

**Love-MM: Thank you! (Itachi walks away, Love-MM whispers to Sasuke) I was joking, I love you guys equally. You're just more fun to torture, Forgot to mention I'm a bit of a sadist when it comes to you!**

**Sasuke: (Light up) Real-**

**Hinata: (Pushes Sasuke) I've had enough of this snooze fest. Just go read the 10th damn chapter!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The boys made their way out the dorm, now feeling a bit confident until Neji realized something. "I don't think I can go." He stated. Everyone raised a brow."I thought you were content." Sasuke stated. Neji sighed.

"I just realized I'm gonna see Hinata-sama as well." Everyone smacked their teeth, and sighed. "Ah, fuck." Suigetsu cursed. Naruto then lit up, as he placed his fist on his palm.

"I got an idea!" Naruto stated. Everyone looked at him warily. "What if one of us guys scans the bath, and tells Neji where not to look. That way he can peep, and still not see Hinata-chan." He told them. Everyone looked around taking in his information. It wasn't a terrible idea.

"It's probably the only way he can peep, if he really wants," Shikamaru informed them. ",What do you say, Neji?" He asked. Neji sighed. He knew that if he didn't go, he would avoid a fatal risk of death, and keep all his bones intct, but then sgain...If he didn't go, it would probably be the biggest regret of his high school career, and to not get to see all of _her_...

"Let's go." He stated. Everyone cheered for him. They continued to the dorm building. When they made their in front of the building they all stopped, and looked to Sasuke.

"We just need to get past Anko. It's past Four, and it's not Ten, so she won't be suspicious. We're just visiting friends." He stated.

"Why don't we just go around the back to the bathhouse?" Naruto asked. Everyone smacked his head.

"How suspicious is it gonna look if we go around back to the place we aren't supposed to go you dumbass?" Sasuke told him.

"Then how are we going to get there?" Sasuke smirked, and took off his backpack. He took out a rope and a key. Shikamaru rose a brow.

"What's that?" He asked. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"a key and a rope." He deadpanned.

'What do you plan on doing with that?" Suigetsu asked. ",I'm going to go to Hinata's room, and jump down from her dorm to get to the bathhouse." He stated. Everyone laughed.

"You can't do that. Everyone's gonna see." Shikamaru told them. He rolled his eyes. "Then how do we do it?" Sasuke asked. Everyone shrugged. Just then, Sasuke came up with a plan. "I've got a plan." He looked at him expectedly.

"Well...what is it?" Kiba inquired.

"You'll see. Let's get going." He stated. The boys walked in the dorm. All the girls in the room silenced their talking as they walked in to stare in awe at the boys because damn, were they hot. Anko came up to them.

"You guys are visiting someone, right?" She asked. Sasuke nodded. "You've got another three hours before you get out so don't waste any time, got it?" She reminded them. They all nodded.

"Hn." Sasuke made his way up to a random girl. She had a key on her right index finger that said one. He sighed. She had short blonde hair, and she was fairly plain, tan, and tall. She had the body of a eleven year old besides her height. She was the exact opposite of his type. He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her chair. Shikamaru chuckled as he realized what was going on. '_She's definitely not my type, but she has a first floor key so it'll just have to do.'_ The girl flushed red as he stared intently at her, and then he smirked.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." He widened his smirk. "So you're familiar with me?" He smoothly asked as he gave her his full attention. She nodded.

"Everyone knows Sasuke-kun. You're very well-known." Sasuke grinned. "Would you like to know more of me?" He asked as he wrapped the arm on that was on the chair, around her waist, and caressed her stomach. He rubbed his nose against her cheek. Her body warmed up.

"Hm?" He asked again. The girl nodded._' Way too easy.'_ He thought. They got up. He mouthed 'follow me from afar.' They nodded.

"Damn, if Sasuke wanted he could smash everyday." Suigetsu said with a smirk."I don't even know why he's going on this little quest." He added.

"Because there's only one girl he wants to smash." Naruto informed them. Kiba scornfully looked away, and smacked his teeth. Shikamaru rose an eybrow, but didn't further question. The guys followed them around the corner. They saw them around the corner. The girl unlocked the door, and looked up at Sasuke who was doing his best to not vomit. She allowed him in first. He beckoned the guys to come.

The guys walked into the dorm. They all greeted, and thanked the girl. She was left outside the dorm. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She asked confused. Sasuke looked back, and sighed. He wanted to tell her straight up that he was using her. Leading her on would only get her hopes up, but he lived by his mother's words.

"Sorry we have to take care of something. We should catch up some other time." He said as he patted her blonde hair. She gave him a small smile, and nodded. The guys climbed out the window. They all smirked the bathhouse was right outside the girl's dorm. Naruto cheered. Sasuke grinned as Suigetsu patted his back.

"Let's go see some." Sasuke said.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"I can't believe we have to share the bathhouse with_ them._" Tenten stated with a scowl. I looked over at Sakura and the rest of the cheerleaders. They were laughing, and seemed to be having a good time without their founder. I looked at Ino. She seemed to not really care. I looked for any deception in her expression to see if she really didn't care. I saw none. I smirked. Ino really didn't care.

"every other sport got their own bathhouse, but_ no _we just had to share with those damn cheerleaders." Tenten sighed. She lay back down in the water.

"It's not that bad. They are distancing themselves from us." I stated leaning my head back a bit.

"Ah, but why are there so many less girls in MMA than all the other sports. When I signed up, there were plenty of girls on the list." Temari stated. Ino nodded.

Whoops! I think that might've been my mistake. I confessed in my head. I guilty pouted, and looked away. They all looked at me. "Hinata-chan?" Temari asked.

"Well you see I kinda erased a bunch of girls names from the list because there wasn't exactly enough room for my name so yea..." They all sighed. "What are we gonna do with you?" I then looked around. I felt a chill run up my spine. I sneezed. That could only mean...

"Hinata, you all right?" Ino asked me. I looked around out the exit. I felt it...

"I feel like...we're being watched or something..." I told them. They gave me weird looks.

"What helped you come to those terms?" Temari asked. "Nothing. Don't mind it." I told them. I sighed. I didn't wanna worry about anything. I was still sore from my match with Sasuke. I hadn't fought for about a week, and starting off with Sasuke isn't a good way to subtly get back into routine. I leaned my head back. The bathhouse was actually really relaxing, but I still felt like something was wrong. I pushed my thoughts away again. I'm sure it's nothing.

"So Ino, you enjoy being with those ogres instead of us?" Karin asked. I looked over at Ino. I smirked when she let go of her chest. Ino was a curvy girl whereas Karin...was not. Karin made a face.

"I wouldn't call them Ogres, but yes." She answered simply. Sakura stood as if to show off her chest. And that's exactly what it was. Just a chest. She smirked at Ino.

"I gave her the chance to be a fangirl, and she refused, but I guess there isn't much you can do with stupidity anyway." Sakura stated. "She'll regret leaving us anyway. I'll make sure of it."

"Does that make sense, I thought you guys told her that you didn't want to associate with her outside club activities, you get it Temari?" Tenten asked us. I shrugged. "Nope 'cause I understood none of that." Sakura looked at them." Shut up, dumb buns." Sakura commanded. I chuckled. Tenten got up not minding the fact that she was all naked. Sakura would feel Tenten's wrath. And it wasn't something she should fuck around with.

"Say that again, Haruno." Tenten told her. Sakura smirked. ", You heard me, dumb buns." Tenten's vein popped. I chuckled as did Temari. Tenten took her hair pins out. The buns came out revealing curly brown medium length hair that reached just past her shoulders. It was nice hair actually. Temari stood up just to let Tenten know she had her back. Ino, and I did the same.

"Hold my hair pins." She gave me her hair pins. She was about swing at Sakura, but a strange noise cut her off. It was a muffled voice. A masculine voice! All the girls grabbed their towels, and looked towards the source of the voice.

"Dammit, Naruto!" I heard someone curse.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

We reached the front of the house. We saw all the girls. Neji tapped on Naruto to tell him where not look. Naruto told him to wait because they were in the same place. I looked around for Hinata. I felt blood drop from nose. I gulped. Damn.

She was sitting next to her friends until a flat-chested Uzumaki came, and ruined the view. "Naruto tell your damn cousin to move!" Suigetsu muttered to him.

"How do you expect me to do that?" He asked. Suigetsu shrugged. Just then Sakura also came into view. She had a nice waist. I would give her that, but she was like that girl in the lobby. She was way too Plain. I heard Sakura give an insult to the weird Chinese bun girl. Tenten, right? Just then she got up in front of Hinata. Everyone pushed Neji to scene, I saw a pool of blood come from behind him. I then felt Naruto on my leg.

"Get off, dobe." I told him. He didn't answer because he was still in awe. I just sighed. I saw the Temari girl get up as well with Ino. I looked over at Shikamaru who's eyes widened even more than humanly possible. He also had a pool of blood coming from behind him. I smirked. Just then the Tenten girl took her hair pins out. She had nice medium length hair. Neji pressed his face as close as he could. All three were a site to see, but I was waiting for the main event.

Hinata stood up, and smirked as well. I covered Neji's eyes. I felt the blood pour out like a waterfall. I took in the site, just then I felt the pressure of Naruto's leg on mine, and I let out a groan of pain, It was a bit too loud. Naruto looked up, and accidently tripped on my leg, and made a big noise. I cursed. All the girls were putting their towels on. Shit.

"Dammit, Naruto!" I covered mouth. Why did I have to be so loud. I saw HInata, and all the other girls approach our location. I felt my heart stopped. We all tried to back away, but with the tight position we were in, it was almost impossible to move. I was closest to the exit, until I heard the door slam open. Hinata and all the other girls were there glaring at us(except the fangirls of course only glared at the others).

Hinata grabbed Neji by the collar. There was a sparkle of sadism in her glare. I gulped. She turned her gaze to her cousin. She smiled like a demon in his face. His face was white as can be. She took his arm, and purely out of strength and demonic hatred, threw his body from the left wall to the right continuously, and then stopped to punch his face and gut continuously. The blood pouring out now was not from his nose, and naked girls. She twisted his leg until he was screaming. She looked at Kiba with a sinister smile while she did this to let him know he was next. We were all too scared to move.

Sakura approached Naruto, and glared coldly. He gulped. She grabbed him by the leg, and put it all the way behind him. He screamed miserably. I was too scared to move. I saw Temari approach Shikamaru. Tenten cracked her knuckles, and approached Neji for his second round. Suigetsu finally moved, but a red-headed Uzumaki stood in his way. He squealed. Ino took Naruto from his twisted position, and kicked his face continuously. She put him a choke hold with one arm while attempting to break his leg with the of Fangirls double-teamed, triple-teamed, quad-teamed, multi-teamed the other guys.

The sight before me would traumatize any child. I found the to finally strength move.

"Who or what was the cause of your decision to do this?" Temari asked as she held a bloody limp Shikamaru from her bloody knuckles. Hinata shook her head. I inched my way away from the scene. I saw Naruto. I went to his aid, but he was dragged away by fangirls. "S-Save y-your-s-self..." He said. I nodded. I was so close to the exit...

"No, I don't want cause," I heard Hinata shout." I want the _mastermind,_" She stated. I was inches away! I might jus-"_Sasuke._" I felt the curtain of the exit on my fingertips, before Hinata dragged me back. I squealed. Hinata only called me Sasuke when I was in for a good beating. And I mean a _good_ beating. I did the sign of the cross before Hinata started to handle me.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" She told me as she grabbed my collar. She smirked in my face. "Any last words?" She asked. I gulped and nodded. She smiled sinsterly.

"I'm all ears." She told me. I looked her in the eyes.

"It was _so_ worth it." I smirked before her already bloody fist connected with my face. I felt her drop me on the floor before getting on top. She continuously punched my face left and right. She punched my chest, and I coughes a little blood. She raised me into her knee so that my stomach took full impact. I felt my body becoming increasingly bloody. She took my arm, and put me in a hold. She held it until a crack was heard. I held down my squeal. She stepped on my CHEST. She gave me one last pinch to my arm before I was knocked out.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V(Next morning)**

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO VISIT THEM!" Temari yelled. I nodded in agreement. We should have just left them the way they were, but my damn morals forced us to take them to the infirmary.

We walked to their rooms. We were thinking about reporting them, but decided we would use that at our own costs. I looked at them, and smirked at our job done were a complete wreck. Sasuke had two dislocated arms, and bandages around his chest from the cardiac damage I caused him. He also had wraps alomg his face. His face was bruised. Black and blue all over. But of course, there was still a disgusting beauty to his face. Fuck him. All the other guys were either just as injured or worse.

"So what do you think of our work?" Ino asked with a smirk. I smirked back. "I think we did a great job." I answered. They laughed. The guys woke up, and Tenten raised a fist. They all flinched. I chuckled.

"So you guys learned alesson?" Temariinquired. Sasuke nodded. "Never bring Naruto on a peeping mission." He answered. The guys laughed, but we were unamused. I approached Sasuke slowly. He stopped laughing when he noticed my movements. He tried to inch himself away from me, but to no avail. I grabbed his broken arms, and squeezed them. He let out silent squeals. I laughed darkly at him. I let go, and smirked. He glared at me.

"Anyways, we're going to hang out today, and I told Kakashi that we're looking after you today so we skipped practice."Ino stated. The guys rose eyebrows.

"What do you mean? What'd you tell him?" Neji asked. "We told him you guys fell down the stairs." I told them. They all groaned. "What was that for?" Temari asked.

"We wish we fell down a flight of stairs." Shikamaru stated. They all agreed. We crossed our arms, and stood in front of all of them still very angry. "We're waiting for an apology guys." Tenten remarked. The guys all shared looks.

"Sorry." Kiba was the first to say it. I gave him a pat on the head like a dog. ", Good boy. I could never stay mad at Kiba-kun too long." I told him. He nodded.

"Sorry, Hinata-sama." Neji stated. I nodded. "Now I know what you meant by savages Neji-niisan.I didn't know you were one too." I insulted innocently. He chuckled. He apologized to Tenten as well. Suigetsu apologized to... whoever was listening, and Shikamaru to Temari, and Naruto and Sasuke had yet to say anything.

"You two aren't apologizing?" I asked them. They both shook their heads.

"I'm not sorry because honestly I would do it again." Sasuke stated as he closed his eyes. Naruto nodded as much as he could in his broken state. I couldn't help, but admire his words. I sighed. "Well I can respect that, but I'm very angry with you. Plus, as punishment we're taking you guys out with us on this beautiful Saturday morning. Suigetsu, Karin is waiting for you outside." I told them. They all groaned. Temari proceeded to take Shikamaru off the bed. He sat up, and groaned again Tenten did the same for Neji. Everyone got out on their own, except I pushed Sasuke out of his bed. He put his arm supporters on, and glared at me.

"Before we go, I have to get ready at my dorm." Everyone silently agreed. I sighed.", Fine, I'll let you guys get ready. we'll wait for you guys in the lobby for 30 minutes. You better be ready when time is up." Ino explained. We walked the guys to their dorm, and continued to the lobby while Suigetsu made his dreadful walk outside to Karin.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I took a five minute shower as best as I could with my dislocated, and sore wrists. I took my towel, and looked myself ointhe mirror. I smirked. Even with my face bruised, I'm hot. Thank you Kami. I saw Naruto struggling to put on his True religion jeans. I laughed.

"It's not funny! Those girls beat the shit out of us, dude." He told me. I shrugged. I looked his face over. The swelling went down by at least 75%. Maybe 80. He was officially okay looking again. I pulled on boxers, and Abercombie jeans, and put on my Hermes belt with it. I put on my black polo muscle shirt on. I put on my true religion jacket. I ripped the sleeves off, and let it rock. I put my polo snapback in my back pocket, and slipped on my light chestnut Timberland boots. I sprayed myself with Jean Paul cologne. I limped to my mirror. I nodded satisfied.

I looked Naruto over. I always had to make sure he looked good. Because if he didn't look good, I didn't look good. And Sasuke Uchiha always looks good if not better. I can't help it if I'm a little metrosexual. He wore an orange abercombie T-shirt, with his True religion jeans. He had his crimson Foams on. A great pair of sneakers in my opinion. He combed his hair down a little bit, but still spiked up. I gave him a thunbs up, he even smelled good.

Just then I heard a rambunctious knock on the door. "Oi,Uchiha, Uzumaki, hurry up!"It was Hinata yelled. I opened the door. She stepped back a little. She sighed. I smirked. didn't take in what she was wearing before, but she was looking great as always. She wore True Religon skinny cargo pants. They were high rise, and went up to her belly button. She wore an Abercombie grey crop sweater that leaned over to one shoulder, and barely covered the space between her stomach with her Timberlands. She wore her long hair down in a wavy style. She wore a little red lip gloss. She had different earing in today. She had an earing that connected only the top pierceing, and the second letting the gold design hang along her right ear. The first piercing had a regular small gold hoop. The other ear had only two small gold hoops in her ear. She had a Burberry hand bag hanging off her shoulder, topped off with an icy glare.

"Beautiful as always Hyuga." I told her. She smirked, and looked down at her pants." I know right? I just got these last Saturday, I was going to actually gonna get the True religion jeans, but I already have like 6 pairs, so I- Shut up Sasuke! AnywaysIt's about time! C'mon I wanna leave by 10'oclock." She explained. I walked up to Naruto who was trying in vain to get up. I tried to pick him up, but my dislocated wrists were too weak. I looked at Hianta with pleading eyes, and she came over, and picked up Naruto harshly before pushing us. I smirked at her.

We went downstairs, and saw Hinata and the rest of the crew. Temari was wearing a black shirt with skinny camo jeans, and Bred 11's with her hair in one pony tail. Tenten wore a purple crop top with black Hollister jeans and gladiator sandials. Her hair in two buns like usual. Ino wore short shorts with brown wedges and flowery top. Neji wore a white American Eagle shirt with Abercombie jeans and red and white Somoas. Shikamaru was wearing a black Areopostale shirt with American Eagle Jeans, and slides. Kiba wore a red calvin klein shirt with American Eagle cargo shorts, Elite socks and slides as well. Iwas satisfied with hoe the group was dressed. I hate going out with people who can't groom or dress. If they can't do both, then I'm not going out at all.

"Okay lets get this over with." I said. All the guys groaned. The girls looked up with a smirk. "Don't think we'll be done in just three hours. We're staying until cerfew ends. Which isn't until another 13 hours." Ino slyly informed the group. I stopped walking.

"What?" I asked bewildered. I was no morning person. "I'm not gonna limp around carrying your bags with my handicapped wrists all day." I told them.

"Yes you will." Ino told me. I rose an eyebrow.

"No I will not." I said.

"Yes." She said again.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes,"

"Yes." I tried to trick her.

"Yes, thank you for understanding." She said as she went to her car in front.

"Ugh!" Hinata went up to me. "Regret it now?" She teased. I glared then smirked. I grabbed her chin, and intently looked at her.

"You couldn't pay me to regret or apologize for what I saw, babe." I told her. She pouted, and snatched my hand away. I cringed at her roughness with my wrists, but kept my face clear of pain.

"I'm not your babe." She told me. I smirked.

"Not yet." I told her. She glared, but I didn't miss the pink tint across her face. I put an arm around her shoulder. She tried to shrug me off, but I only tightened my hold.

"Let go," She groaned. I unwrapped her from my arm from around her. She kept a pout on her face, but I saw how her face had cute blush on her cheeks. I chuckled.

"Yo Sasuke! Hinata-chan! Get in the car!" Kiba yelled as he blew the horn from behind the seat in front of Ino. "What the hell was that Kiba-kun? They were having a moment you dick!" Tenten yelled at him. I wanted to yell too. Since when is Kiba a cock blocker? I got in Ino's BMW crossover. I sat in the back next to Naruto and Shikamaru. I leaned back in my seat. Shikamaru patted my back.

"Kiba likes Hinata." He told me. I did nothing at first, but then I immediately turned around to him. He gave me a confused look, and tilited his head. I sat back down. No worries Sasuke. You don't know if she likes him back. Don't worry. It all makes sense now. The reason why he went to peep. The fact that he always seemed annoyed when I was around Hinata, and the fact that he apologized first to get Hinata's attention at the infirmary. Hmph. How sly.

We reached the mall in about 20 minutes. We all got out the car, and made our way into the entrance. "So where to first?" Neji asked.

"Hinata chooses first." Ino stated.

"Let's go to Bloomingdales." She stated. The girls agreed, and dragged their bitches with them. Including me. Hinata took hold of Kiba and my hand. I glared at him. He looked confused, but when I interlaced my hand with Hinata's grip he glared. I smirked, and looked forward. I would thank Shikamaru later for telling me. We made our way into the store the girls went to the shoe section. ",I'll show you how it's done, dog." I told him.

**Step 1: Be her challenge not her bitch. She'll give you more attention.**

"Come on you guys help me find shoes." Hinata told us. Kiba walked up to her, and smiled. "Sure." He told her. She nodded at him. "Thanks Kiba-kun." She told him. He nodded. He made a face. I only smirked.

"Yo, duckass move yourself, and help me." She told me. I gave her a blank glare. "No." I told her. She approached me, and went in for my wrists. I put them high in the air. She reached for them, but I was way too tal for her. She went in for a punch at my gut, but I moved my body.

"Just go look with Kiba. I'll sit over here so I don't bother you." Hinata pouted. She pulled for my arms, but I didn't budge. I smirked at her.

"I didn't know you were fond of me enough to go through all this trouble, just so that I would go with you. I'm touched." I told her. She let go, and sighed.

"I'll be back for you." She told me. I nodded.

"I'm sure you will." I told her. She and Kiba began looking at shoes. I took out my Galaxy S4 and played Subway surfers to pass time. I looked up to see Kiba agreeing with everything Hinata said. I mentally groaned. Amatuer. I saw her laugh a bit, and lean on him a bit before finding her own balance. They had a small conversation before he laughed. I rose an eyebrow. Maybe he's not an amateur after all. I walked over to see what was going on.

"Finally decided to join us?" She asked. I shrugged. "You can only try so many times with Subaway Surfers." I told her.

"Ah," She agreed." So which one you like better?" She asked. She held up a gladiator sandal with flowery beads, and a grey wedged shoe. The gladiator sandal was nice and exotic, but Hinata would have to try too hard for it to match with her outfits, and Hinata shouldn't try hard. Plus, the weather isn't getting colder. The grey wedge was simpler, but I personally liked it better because it was just...different. It also went better with Hinata's wardrobe. If she were to were that today, it would go perfectly with her outfit.

"The grey wedge is better." I answered. She looked up at me. "I was thinking the sandals though." Hinata told him. Kiba nodded. I just shrugged.

**Step 2: Prove her wrong about clothes that are better for her. She'll appreciate that you didn't just agree to make her happy.**

"I guess take what you like, but the grey wedge would look better because it would give you a more laid-back I'm-not-trying-too-hard look. That's the look you always go for. Its suits you well, and it supports the theme of the look you sport everyday. You could even wear them today. Plus, you've already got plenty of sandals. No need for anymore. And I personally like the wedges better." I told her. She looked back at the shoes. She put the gladiator sandal down, and went a worker to ask for the wedges in her size, and the woman came back in no time with her size. The lady winked at me, and gave me a slip of paper. I was going to throw it away, but I thought I'd wait to see what Hinata would do.

**Step 3: Tease her, and make her give into her charm.**

I saw her staring at the woman. I searched her eyes, and saw the slightest hint of distaste. I smirked.

"Jealous?" I asked her. She blinked, and shook her head. "I'm here only for you, sweety." She rolled her eyes.

" Anyways, Thank you. I think you helped me make a good choice." She stated. I nodded as I patted her head.

"Quit touching me!" She demanded. I went her eye level.

"But you like it, don't you?" I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"No. Quit flattering yourself Uchiha." She told me. I rubbed her head, and caressed her silky hair. She shuddered.

"Then why haven't you moved my hand away?" I asked. She scoffed. I chuckled. I looked at Kiba who was containing his anger terribly. He was fuming currently.

"Shut up." She said. She reached for my hand, but I grabbed at it, and interlaced our fingers. I caressed her small hand with my thumb. She looked up at me with a glare/pout. She slowly tried to unlock our fingers, but I tightened my hold, and walked over to the Men's section. I walked over to the Gucci shoes. I was actually thinking about getting them.

"You like these?" I asked as I pointed at the display. Hinata looked at it. She had finally stopped struggling out of my grip.

"I like those, but what would you wear with it?" She stated.

"I guess whatever. It doesn't seem like it'd be too hard to match with." She nodded. "There a bit expensive. I'd rather get my Gucci bag I came for." She added. I nodded.

"Let's go to another store." I told her.

"What about the others?" She asked. "Don't worry, they have each other." I reassured her. I looked over to see Kiba about to run after us. I smirked, and closed the door in his face.

**Step 4: Rid of all threats!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The two walked hand in hand through the mall. The two didn't realize that they were both being admired by every person eho walked by them, But who wouldn't? The two were walking confidently together. The girl looked like she was made for the guy. They complimented each other perfectly. Both had fair skin. Both had raven hair. Both were wearing extravagant clothes, and they both were smoking hot. There wasn't one person who didn't at least stare in awe.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Hinata pointed to the Macy store. I felt warmth radiate through my body as Hinata tightened her grip on my hand to head into the store. She pulled me into the store, and went straight to the the make-up section. I rose an eyebrow.

"What are you here for?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Make-up obviously." She told him. He shook his head. "That's a waste. You're only wearing lip gloss, and you still look beautiful. There's no need for it." I told her nonchalantly as I looked elsewhere. She tightened her hold on my hand again. I looked over.

"A real charmer, you are Uchiha." She told me as she looked at the perfume section. I smirked. I couldn't believe I went a whole two years wiothout this woman. Sh took sprits and samples from random workers. She finally went with a Chanel fragrance. They left the store. I pointed at the True Religon store. Hinata rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"You and your True religion." She stated. I smirked at her. We walked in. I looked at the cargo pants. I didn't have any cargo True's. I grabbed for the chestnut colored pants. Hinata nodded at him.

"I think you should get those." I nodded at her.", Good call Hyuga." I did end up buying the pants. For the next four hours we shopped for ourselves, and did a little bit of bickering, but I never let go of her hand, and she didn't struggle at all. It was torture for my right wrist to hold all the bags,but I wasn't complaining because as long as my left hand had Hinata 's right hand in its hold, it would be all worth it.

"Let's stop for some food. I'm hungry." Hinata said. I could go for some food too. We stopped at the food court for food. "So what do you want?" I asked. She shrugged. "How about Chinese?" She suggested. I shook my head.

"Nah, I think Johnny Rockets should suffice." I told her. She nodded. We went to order. "What can I-" The man stopped talking when he turned around. He stiffened, and tried again.

"What would you like to order?" He asked. Hinata laughed at his intimidation. I chuckled." Anyways, I'll take a club house grill sandwich with a sprite. What do you want, _babe_?" I asked her. She glared at me with a sadistic smirk. "You're still not completely off the hook,_babe_." She told me. I looked away sheepishily.

"I'll have a Cheese steak sandwich with a coke." She told him. He wrote it down. I gave him my debut Card. He swiped it, and handed it back. He winked at Hinata. I glared at him, but his attention was on Hinata who had a I'm-weirded-out-by-you look on her face.

"And if things don't work out," He handed her the receipt with writing on the back." Call me." He finished. I grabbed it from him, before she could reach it. I looked at the number of our order- 142, to memorize before I ripped it to shreds right before his eyes. I fake pounced at him so he would flinch back which he did. I smirked at him. I pulled Hinata by her hand to take a seat at a table.

"Yeesh, aren't we the possessive one. " I smirked. It's been less than a week, and I'm already falling back in love. And people call my heart cold. Pfft. I shrugged at her statement.

"A cheesesteak sandwich? That's a bit much for a shortie like you." I told her. She shook her head. "I have to eat a lot more. I can't stay 5' foot for the rest of my life, and my puberty years are slipping away. I'm already 16. Food is all I can rely on now." I laughed. She looked at me.

"What?" She asked. "I think if you were meant to grow, you would've already. Plus another inch won't do you any good. Another five would better you, but you already had your growth spurt, but it went a little off course." I said pointing at her chest.. She wacked my head with her free hand. I rubbed my head.

**Step 5: If you're a cold bastard, then smile when she least expects it, and say something that she'll adore you for.**

"You seem to be having too much fun for your punishment." She stated. I smiled.

"It's not really a punishment if I'm with you." I countered. I looked down at her. She had on an astonished face. Just then our number was called for ur order. I let go of her hand, and felt the warmth slip away. I looked at her face. There was a tint of disappointment in it, but she quickly crossed her arms and looked away.

"About time you let go. Go get the order." She commanded. I looked at her attempt to hide her blush. "You think your slick, don't you Hyuga? You don't think I can see your blushes? The disappointment in your eyes when I let g of your hand? You don't think I can't feel the temp. of your body rise when I close in on you? Or the fact that you smile with me instead of a smirk, and that you're a lot more talkative around me?" I stated as I sat back down to rub her hand again.

"Order 142 again!" A worker called. I ignored it. Hinata looked away, and crossed her legs, but didn't move her hand. She was attempting to put a wall between us. "Y-You're wrong." She said shakily stuttered. I chuckled as I walked away to get our order.

"You could stand to not stutter when you lie." I called back.

* * *

**Love-MM: First of all I would like to apologize to all you Kiba fans out there. I was just mad because my favorite ouple is Sasuhina and in this fanfiction Kiba ruined everything so I was very peeved so I thought hey, let's make Kiba suffer, and I did. I feel a bit better. Anyways, what do you think Kiba's gonna do to make up for his lost time with Hinata? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND REVIEWWWW! Love you guys!**


	11. Backfired punishments crossroads

**Love-MM: Hi folks! Hope you enjoyed last chapter anyways. I hope you guys like the story so far. I think it's coming out a little better than I thought it would. So hope you guys are liking it too. I also want to apologize for this late update. I probably would have updated later if you guys didn't keep reviewing. It really is because of your support that I update as fast as I do. Anyways, Shikamaru and Temari will be joining me today because Hinata and Sasuke took time off do to intense embarrassment.**

**Temari: Thanks for having me.**

**Shikamaru: Hn.**

**Love-MM: So would how is your relationship?**

**Temari: Eh?! Me and him? He's a first year! Fuck Nah!**

**Shikamaru: It's good actually. She was reluctant at first, but she's coming along. **

**Temari: What?! We're not together!**

**Gaara & Kankuro: Damn right you're not. (Love-MM pushes them away.)**

**Love-MM: I hear ya, Shikamaru, but she is definitely in love. (Shikamaru nods, Temari fumes) You guys remind me of another couple as well.**

**Temari: We're not-**

**Love-MM: Breaking up, Okay,okay we hear you. You love him. Yeesh. I haven't seen obsession this bad since Sakura. (Temari stalks away from the stage.) Anyways, let's have Deidara take the stage.**

**Deidara: Hi guys, Love-MM does not own Naruto or any of the characters, un.**

**Love-MM: Thanks, Dei-kun. Here's chapter 11! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"You could at least stand to not stutter when you lie." He called back. I rolled my eyes. He could remember the oldest of dialogue between us from 6 years ago, but he couldn't remember my own name. Oh the irony. I was a bit astonished at the situation I had created. He was being so...strange. He was acting kind. He was acting so charmingly towards me. He was acting so good to me.

I thought of everything we had done today. He held my hand, and insisted I keep mine in his. He gave me full attention. Something I've been neglected from for awhile. He even stated that we would be a couple soon. He made me feel...special. A feeling I also haven't felt in the two years I was away. He was trying to make me happy. I blushed thinking about today. I felt old feelings submerge in my chest.. I felt a few walls I had rebuilt in Suna fold in, and crumble. I covered my blushing face with one hand. It shouldn't be like...this. Why did he have to act so confusing? He acted so...great. But that's just what it was. An act. It had to be. It was the only explaination.

Exactly! He's going to woo me, and when I put my guard down. he'll strike at me! He'll probably pull an even worse prank than before! I smirked. I'll play along, and when his plan fails I'll be the one to strike. My face cooled, and I held up my walls with the new realization. I removed my hand. And right on time too because Sasuke came back with our orders. I took mine from him.

"So you've finally stopped your blushing, huh?" He asked with a smug face. I gave him a look.

"Haha, real funny. It's hard to stay cool when a person you don't like keeps harassing you." I told him as I unwrapped my sandwich. He nodded, and unwrapped his sandwich." So you wanna play a game?" He asked me with child-like face. There was nothing flirtious about it. He kept his expectant eyes on me. It looked so pure, and fair. It was as if the 10-year old Sasuke had come back to play. But I hated him too.

"No." His face fell. He poked my face with a blank expression. It went from pure and child-like to grown and expressionless in under 3 seconds. That asshole.

"Please?" He asked again.

"No. Move your hand." He poked me again.

"Please?"

"No." I stated again waiting for him to move his hand. He just poked me again.

"Please?" I snatched his hand away. and ignored him. He poked me again.

"Please?" I santched away again. He poked me again, and did this ever time he asked he asked.

"Please?" Snatch.

"Please?"Snatch.

"Please?" Snatch.

"Please?" Snatch.

"Please?" Snatch.

"Please?" Snatch.

"Please?" Snatch.

"Please?" I fumed unbelievably annoyed. He continuously poked and annoyed me.", Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please? PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" I finally turned to him. I grabbed his collar and glared at him. He still had an emotionless face on. I tightened my grip so inexplcabily annoyed.

"Fine," I started trying to keep my cool." What could you possibly want to play in the food court?" I asked getting more annoyed by the second.

"I don't know." He stated. My vein popped. This wasn't his punishment. It was mine! I harshly let go of him, and did my best to not flip the table over. But I did kick his chair discreetly so I wouldn't enlarge the already huge scene I created. I glared at him. He had a pout on. Was I wrong? Was he not trying to flirt with me just a few moments ago? Is he just trying to confuse the hell out of me? Because he's doing a hell of a job at it.

What kind of a person can go from cool guy to annoying bitch in just 6 seconds? Apparently Sasuke can. But he's no regular person. He's gotta be some alien super human. A special kind of breed brought from the Uchiha! Made to only ruin the sanity of their rival/best ally's offspring of the main house's heiress so that they could always be on top. I slowed down my thoughts. I breathed in and out. In and out. I sighed. I looked over at the Uchiha.

"How about Would you rather?" I suggested. He nodded with a smirk. " Okay. I like that game. I was going to say that at first, but I didn't know what you like." I was about to ring his neck, but decided against it. In. Out In. Out. I looked at him, and began the game.

.

.

20 minutes later

.

.

I laughed at his answer. "I can't believe you would rather be eaten alive by a shark than kissed by a fangirl. They must be worse than I think." I stated. He nodded.

"They are. Those two years you left were bad. They were just terrible. It was like you were a fangirl repellant." He told me. I guess I could imagine why. I was usually around Sasuke at that time, and the fangirls would just sneak up on us, and I didn't like them so I tell them off. Sasuke's mom didn't would beat his ass to a pulp if she found out that he was being mean to girls. He was a true moma's boy. But I liked Mikoto-san. She kinda reminded me of myself, and my mother.

"Anyways, would you rather eat oreoes or Mcdonalds for the rest of your life?" He asked me.

"That's like having diabetes or heart diseae for the rest of your life." I remarked.

"Just answer the question."

"Mcdonalds." I answered.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"With Diabetes, you gotta live with that shit, and put that shit in your finger. Heart disease you eat whatever you want until you have a heart attack and die. Its quick and easy." He let out a rich chuckle. It was full, and manly. I held down a blush. But still felt my cheeks heat up. He wrapped his arm around my chair with his trademark smirk graced upon his lips, and his smoldering gaze locked on me. I rose a suspicious eyebrow in order to break the awkward ice that might lead into uncharted territory.

"What?" I asked. He looked away then back at me, but his expression more serious. More...extrodinary. He moved his arm to the small of my back, and brought me closer to him. I froze confused. His large hand caressed my back, and his lips rubbed across my cheek as he moved his head to the crook of my neck to rest it upon. I felt my body tempeture rise drastically. I was currently looking at the spikes of his hair. I wonder if it's soft like in my dream? It can't be. I gave into my desire to casually brush his hair that I had once imagined was soft. It was. I relaxed my muscles. I felt him smirk at this. His soft luscious lips gracing upwards by the corner.

"I am going to kiss you now."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ino-chan! Can we go now?" He asked her. She smiled up at the tall blonde.

"Is it 9:30 yet?" Ino asked him he shook his head with a pout. Ino smiled at him again. "Then I guess not." She informed him. He groaned, and let his body rest on her form with his head on the nape of her neck, and his long arms hanging on either of her sides with his eyes closed as if to rest. Ino did a happy dance in her head. She looked at clothes while he laid on her. Ino smiled cheerfully, but then realized that he wasn't hers. And she wasn't his. He would always chase after that bitch. And with Hinata now in the picture, there's a good chance she would settle at some point. Ino frowned at the thought.

"Ino what happened to your good posture. You can't support me like that. You have the best posture ever. I rather you than my own bed or anyone else." He lazily stated. He put his chin on the crook of her neck from behind, and his arms still encircling her figure. With his eyes still lazily closed. Ino immediately fixed her posture. She smiled determinedly at his tired form. She won't give up on him. If anyone deserved him, it definitely wasn't Sakura, and Ino won't subject herself to be the only one for him. But she'd definitely make sure he's hers one day.

"That's a good girl. Keep it right there." He said. Ino blushed at his comment. He so stupid. She continued looking through clothes. Until Ino gave up, and left for the next store. She pushed Naruto off her, against his protests and secretly hers as well.

"C'mon Naruto." Ino insisted. He groaned tiredly. He latched his arm around her shoulder, and leaned up on her. Ino smiled up at him, but he was lazily trying to get some shut eye. Ino sighed. She realizes now that when Naruto was well rested he would never touch me like now. Sure he gives her the occasional bear hug, but never has he latched onto me like a lifeline as he is now. I kept my posture though. Maybe one of these days she would ask him out. He sighed in my ear unknowingly. She blushed profusely, and felt heat radiate all through out her body...even that place. She'll definitely try something.

"Naruto-kun, quit with your damn moaning, and understand that this is your punishment. You didn't even apologize." She told him. She almost forgot why they bought them with us in the first place.

"Whatever, Ino-chan." He said.

"Don't talk to me like . I don't give a damn about how tired you may be. " Ino told him. I heard a 'yes' topped with a small gulp. Ino smiled as she heard him snore a bit.

"That's a good Naruto-kun. If only you were awake, and wanted to be with me like this. Why do you hurt yourself, and go after her? I'm here with open arms." Ino went in for a kiss on his cheek. Might as well take advantage of the opportunity while She has it. Ino pressed her lips on his tan cheek for a good five seconds. She looked up with a smile, and glanced at him. She almost gasped when she saw a faint pink dust across his face. But she shrugged it off when she remembered him sleeping in class with his face also as red. He would never waste a blush on her anyway. Or so she thought.

Little did she know that Naruto would have blushed harder if not for his tired state. She also had yet to know that Naruto was rethinking a lot of things concerning his feelings for a certain pink haired student. In the meanwhile, he tightened his grip on her, and snuggled in closer into her heated form as they walked around the mall.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Oi, hurry up ya damn first year. There's a sale at Victoria's Secret! Move your slow ass." Temari commanded Shikamaru. He quickened his pace just a little. He's liked this girl since middle school, when he was in 6th grade and she was in 8th. The most troublesome woman, were the most interesting in Shikamaru's opinion. And aside from his mom, she had to be at the top. He wasn't exactly sure if she was interested

"C'mon all the stuff is gonna be gone Nara." She told him. She grabbed his scratched up wrist, and pulled him along. He smirked at the direct contact. They made their way into the store. Temari dragged him to the lingerie section. He imagined her in the different kinds of panties and bras, He shook his head. Sasuke and Naruto were rubbing off on him. He watched as she opened each draw to look at the panties. His eyes widened at the pink thong she chose. He sniffed his nose, but kept his cool.

"Come along." She tugged at him."Stay here or I'll kill your family, got it?" He rolled his eyes, and shrugged in agreement, but Temari didn't buy it. She grabbed his collar, and pulled him to eye level so that he didn't have the 7 inch advantage on her that he did. She glared holes into the white of her eyes.

"_Got it?_" She asked again, but more harshly. Shikamaru's sweat dropped. He nodded. She shook her head. "I want to hear it." She told him. He gulped with fear, and intimidation.

"Okay, I understand." He finally stated. She let go of him. "Troublesome woman..." He murmured, but unfortunately for him, Temari had keen hearing. She turned back around.

"What the _fuck _did you say?" She asked him. Shikamaru cursed himself. "Nothing." He said abruptly.

"Look I don't like having to look after a first year like you, but you better show some respect. Don't make this punishment backfire on me, you 'eard?" She asked him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"What does me being a first year have anything to do with it?" Shikamaru asked. Temari rose a brow.

"Why is it that the fact that I'm a first year, bug you? What if I was a third. Would you give me the attention I seek?" He asked. Temari furrowed her eyebrows. Shikamaru rolled his eyes again.

"What attention do you seek exactly?" She asked curious. Shikamaru approached her with a lazy expression on his face. He put his arm on her shoulder, and leaned down to her face. Temari usually would have smacked his hand away by now, but something was stopping her. Maybe curiosity? No. Interest? Hell yeah. But Temari couldn't let herself get caught up in this feeling for a first year of all people. She mentally smacked herself. Since when did she care what people thought? Probably when she decided to make excuses as to not let him in. She had seen him looking at her since she was in eighth grade. She thought highly of him compared to most other people junior to her. She didn't like anyone in her grade, and compared to Shikamaru, they were all stupid fucks. So hearing him out right now, didn't sound too crazy.

"You're smart. What do you think I want?" He asked her as he closed in on her lips. This time Temari gulped.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V(This scene is a bit dramatic so watch out! and corny but whatever)**

Tenten pulled Neji along, but cursed at him when he sneakily interlaced his fingers with hers. He looked away as if nothing had happened. "Quit it Neji-kun." Tenten prtested as they walked around the mall.

"Stop what?" He innocently asked. She unlocked their hands. He pulled her back to him before she could fully release him from the grip. She collided with his frm chest. She stepped back, and glared at him.

"Stop with your teasing, and flirting. I'm obviously mad at you, you dick." Tenten stated hoping all the other girls were being just as stubborn as her. Neji crossed his arms. "Don't force yourself to be mad. I know when your mad, and you're not. You don't have to lie. I admitted to my wrong." He explained. Tenten fumed at his wise words. She couldn't stand it when someone was clam while she was mad. She needed them to get to her level of angry. When they didn't, it was like she was being rejected from being taken seriously.

"Shut the fuck up!" She exclaimed. Neji didn't even flinch. He just kept her under that emotionless gaze she had learned to love, but couldn't help but push away. She had learned to live with the guilt of letting him endure when he shouldn't. She was just so scared to let him in. What if she gets hurt? What if they drift apart? What if he finds another, and doesn't stay loyal? What if, what if...She constantly let her fear rule her. She let her father in after he ran out on her and her mom. He came back, and she forgave him, but then he goes and becomes an alcoholic, and tries to beat her. It was too late for her, and her mom to leave because she had died. Her brother practically did the same thing except he was selling crack. Don't even get her started on her aunt**_s_**and uncle_s_. Keep in that it's more than one aunt and uncle. They all set her hopes high only for them to fall, and crush her until she suffocated under them.

Then she met Hinata and Neji. They made everything better for her, but now here Neji the only man-yes man- she's been in love with is practically pouring his heart out to her with his emotionless eyes everyday, but she acts delusional and innocent just to make it seem as if she has no feelings whatsoever for him. She knew she would have to overcome her fear one day, but she never knew when. She wanted to be better at hiding her feelings like Hinata. But she was never trained for that.

Neji saw the distress and pain in her eyes. He pulled her into an embrace, and kissed the top of her head. She pulled away before he could feel her warmth."Yeesh, you're so touchy, feely these days. C'mon we've still got 6 hours before we go home. There still much to cover in th-" She was interrupted.

"Tenten don't you trust me?" He asked her. She rose a brow." Of course." She lied." You're my among my best friends." She added truthfully. How sad. He was her best friend, but she didn't trust him. Neji didn't buy at all. He sighed. She would push as much as she liked, but he wasn't having any of it anymore. He's been enduring for a good 6 years now. The least she could do was say he was more than a friend.

Neji stalked towards her. She flinched. He grabbed her hand, and walked her to a private small staff room in the mall. Tenten felt fear wash over her. She held down her tears.

"Why do I have to ac so rambunctious just for you to acknowledge me? You're worse than before!" He explained. He even let her see the hurt in his eyes to let her now he was serious. Tenten wouldn't break that easy though.

"Huh? I see you everyday-" She was cut off when Neji leaned his forehead against hers. ",Please...Tenten...please, I'm begging you...Please quit acting like a stupid fuck." She laughed at his statement. She pulled away from him though. He shook his head, and cornered her against the wall. She felt her eyes cloud with tears. Neji kissed her tears away.

"Tenten, I'll be the reason you never cry." He stated. She shook her head. She could hear her walls tumbling down, and folding all around her. That warm feeling that had once turned to lifeless theory was becoming a reality again. She closed her eyes for full impact of the wave to hit her. Neji took her hair pins out, and watched as her silky brown fell to her shoulders. He combed his fingers through the chocolate beauty.

"I love you."

She opened her teary eyes as she felt the impact of the emotion wash over her. She sighed, and finally wiped her own eyes. Neji took her wrists in his hands, and finally gave her a long awaited kiss. She didn't respond at first just as Neji expected, but she didn't push away either which is more than what could ever ask for. He just ghosted his lips across her own teasing her a bit, and letting a few shocks flow through their bodies preparing them for the real thing. Neji pulled away from her, and Tenten looked at him a full blush. Neji took a few steps back, letting all the warmth leave her body. He sighed, and turned away.

'_Get it together Neji. There are lots of other girls out there. Don't turn around. Don't turn around Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don- Dammit!_' He turned around, but flinched when he saw Tenten was right behind him ready to reach out for him. He wrapped her in his strong arms, and faced. He almost jumped surprised that she had made the first move to kiss him, but he was not complaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist until she broke away. She said something , she thought she'd never say again.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V **

"I am going to kiss you now." My eyes widened, and before I could even think to protest. He had already captured my lips. I held down my gasp as he ghosted soft lips over mine. I held a hand at his chest, but he took my wrist in his hand, and pulled me in closer to deepen the kiss. He finally pulled away.

"Hmm, What would you say if I said I love you?" He asked with a smug smirk. Just then my phone rang. Never have I answered a phone as quick as I just did. I looked at the caller ID. Ino, I will buy anything and everything after this.

" Hello?" I asked as I quickly got up. Sasuke sighed, but still had a smirk on.

_"Hey Hinata-chan. Um we're all GONNA meet up by the food court, now. Oh and-Kiba, quit it! Hey! Stop, I said Sri- Naruto-kun get over he-"_

_"Hina! It's me kiba, you guys-hey stop I'm on phone!" _

_"You mean my phone! Shut up, and let me talk, DICK." _

Ino told us to where we were so everyone could meet. I tried to think of something to say so that I could stay on phone with her to stall, but she hung up. How ironic. One of the most talkative people I know hangs up on_ me_

I felt onyx eyes burning holes in my back. I breathed in and out. I can do this. It was just a. Kiss...that pulled old feelings I had pushed away out from the depths of my heart. And just a little confession...that summed up pretty much all the old fee-_ shut up Hinata!_

I turned to him with a calm face. But it couldn't have been that calm because Sasuke had started cracking up. I glared at him as if he were myself. And I call myself the Hyuga heiress. I might as well be a commoner with this behavior. I almost stumbled back when I saw him get up, and approach me.

"C'mon. Let's go found the others." He stated as he patted my head with a blank face. I nodded at him trying to keep my composure. He turned around, and was bombarded by seven other teenagers.

"Hina-chan, c'mon! We have to go! It's almost nine!" Ino called at me.

"Okay, okay. You-" my eyes widened as I looked to see TenTen and Neji HOLDING HANDS! What the f-

"Don't okay, okay me! I'm not getting punished! Let's go!" I slumped my shoulders with relief as she dragged me away. I looked in their direction, but averted my eyes to another surprise. I looked to Temari. Shikamaru was smirking down at her. She had on a girly demeanour. So unlike her. I looked closer at her. Despite her hard expression, when I looked closer, I saw a faint dust of pink across her face. Was she...blushing?

Ino pulled me to the parking lot while the rest followed. I saw Naruto reach out for Ino like a kid would for his mom. What? He leaned his body on her with his arms draped around her. Hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, hold the helll up!

What the FUCK is going on?

.

.

1 hour later at the girls dorm

.

"So would you guys please clarify as to what the hell happened today?!"

.

.

Sasuke P.O.V guys dorm

.

.

"How'd you guys do?" I asked. They all looked around with a great big smirk.

"I'm gonna take that as a score. Best 'punishment' ever." I said .

.

.

Back to the girls

.

.

"So? You gonna answer me?" I asked angrily confused. "I especially wanna hear from you Tenten! I thought you would never go out with Neji!" I informed her furious I was so clueless.

She sighed with a small smile. Then her face reddened. I rose an eyebrow. Tenten blush? This must be good.

"Well...um...I kinda...saidyestogoingoutwithNeji-kun." She what?

"You what? How could you! TodAy was supposed to be punishment. This was a prize for them! You could have gone out with him any other day, but you chose today?! Oh the irony!" I vented. Tenten had flinched at every word. But I could see at when I looked at reflection in the TV. My Byakugan had activated. I font see why I was getting worked up for. It's not like I really gave Sasuke anything to cry about. I sighed and turned off my visual prowess.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, Ten-chan." I told her without apologizing. I have a bit of an ego.

"What about you Temari, huh? When did you shikamaru get so close?" I asked with my hands on my hips, leaning towards her. I wrongfully stared st her. She had her hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me. I made sure he carried all my bags. Well there was a part when he acted flirtiously towards me at Victoria's Secret, and even kissed my chew-" I nearly exploded.

"Oh for the love o-what about you Ino? I saw Naruto all over you." I challenged her scornful. I saw her gulp. I shook my head.

"We-you are terrible bosses. At this rate, it'll be them who is beating your assets! You don't want that. Even if you think you do, you do not." I told them. I inwardly kicked at myself. I was venting my own frustrations of myself at them. If anything I am just as bad as them. Hypocrite.

"C'mon Hinata, you can't tell me Sasuke didn't try anything on you." Temari stated. Did she just read my mind?

_"What?_ Pfft. Don't make me laugh."I tried as I looked away nonchalantly. I saw all three of them become suspicious. They all closed in on me.

"Something _did_ happen?" Tenten predecessor a devious smirk.

"_Nothing _happened." I lied. Ino laughed.

"Hinata for someone so smart, you're acting pretty dumb. And in more ways than one.," Ino chided. I scoffed." Sasuke hasn't been this happy since you left. You know what? He hasn't laughed or even smiled the amount of times in this week you were here, compare to the entire two years you were gone." A flashback ran through my head.

_"Did you miss me?" He asked. "Not much." I lied. I smirked. "Why did you miss me?"_

_"A lot." I glared at him._

_"Liar."_

I uncrossed my arms. A pang of guilt flooding my chest. Who was I to call him a liar. He told me the truth, and let go of his ego, and pride for...me. Whereas I lied because f those things. I wonder if I actually hurt him? But we're not even...

I let my thoughts trail off not sure if I was okay with where they were heading. I sighed.

"So what actually happened?" Temari asked. I sighed, and abruptly sat down.

"Well..." I told them all about the mall 'punhment'. I finished waiting for their reaction.

"Hmph. And you say we fucked up." Tenten said. " but I'm glad Sasukes acting on his feelings for you."

"So how will you answer his confession?" Ino asked with spArkling eyes.

My breath hitched at the remainder. She's right. What will I say? Wait what am I talking about? There's nothing _to_ say. Sasuke couldn't have been serious. Sasuke might feel for me as a friend, but love? He was only hurt because as a close friend/rival we could not see each other often over two years. As a friend I may have hurt him because I may have lied about a few things. That's right? Yes, that's right. They don't call me the full package for no reason. I mean, does it get smarter than me? Nah.

"He wasn't being serious." I calmly assured. Ino' s face fell. Even Tenten and Temari seemed a bit upset.

"Hinata this is ridiculous! Don't be me! You literally have him. He could be yours with less than three words. Hinata quit acting like an ignorant child! What would your family say?! You know that Sasukes mom is the only other woman he would ever say that to. So quit being so foolish. Just quit it!" Tenten exclaimed fuming. I had half a mind to give into what she said, but I have made up my mind.

I displayed a poker face." I don't think we're on the same page anymore Ten." O said calmly as I took off my sweater.

"You're right we're not. Because my page is the one with you happy. I honestly don't know what yours is though." She said.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**.

A gasp escaped Yuki' s voice once she finished listening in on the girls. _'Sakura-chan won't be happy after hearing this.'_ She thought. She quickly hurried to her idols dorm. She sheepishly knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Sakura asked once she opened the door. Yuki gulped afraid of her reaction to the news. She explained everything carefully to her superior. When she was done she braced herself for a mighty explosion of anger, but nothing came.

"Saku-" She was cut off from the even mightier explosion that had exceeded her expectations. KARIN calmed her down before she did any real damage.

"It seems like we haven't been included in the group with Sasuke in awhile. We don't talk to him as much anymore do we? Sasuke even hangs out with underclassmen more than us. They talk in MAN and lunch and share common classes. I even heard that Hyuga has all the same classes as him. He doesn't even acknowledge you anymore Sakura-chan. It's almost as Ino was the gateway to-" Yuki was cut off by Sakura's hand.

"Don't you say it. I have a plan Yuki-chan. I have a plan." Sakura said with a devilish smirk." And this should work in more wags than.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V (Naruto and Sasuke' s dorm)**

"Yo, I am gonna take a shower real quick. When I'm done I'll think about buying you ramen." Sasuke explained. Naruto smiled happily at him in agreement.

He turned on the TV and proceeded to watch Spongebob. He liked both Spongebob and Patrick. But couldn't decide which he liked better. He was like both of them. If anything he was in between. His orange aura kinda explained it. Oh well. He'll just stick with being an inbetweener.

Just as he was getting settled in his couch. He felt his phone vibrate. He let out a lazy oan

His eyes popped out of his sockets once he saw Sakura's caller I'D on the phone. He immediately answered it.

"Hello? Sakura-chan?" He started.

"_Hey, Naruto-kun._h" She greeted. Was there a flirt in her greeting, or was that just Naruto? And since when did she add 'kun' to the ending?

"Uh, hey what did you need?" Naruto asked actually quite curious.

"_I just wanted to come over to clear a few things up. I know it's late, and in thirty minutes it'll be past cerfeue, but meet me bein your lobby. " s_he struggled. He immediately complied, and said goodbye. He brushed his hair, and put on deodorant. He wondered what Sakura wanted. Maybe she wanted to go out with him!

But just as the thought crossed, he forgot about his own admirer. Ino. Would he choose Ino over Sakura? The girl he's loved since childhood? Or a girl he just found likes him. It sounds pretty crazy. But Ino didn't constantly hurt him. He actually liked her a lot. If not Sakura, he would be chasing after her right now. She didn't make him feel weak. She was encouraging like his mom. In fact Ino was a lot like his mom. He thought Sakura was, but that's only because she Kinda looks like her.

With Ino, he felt like a real man. And that's what every man wants. To be and feel like one. He slowed down his thoughts. He doesn't even know what Sakura wants he shouldn't get ahead of himself. But the thought still tugged at him as he exited his dorm.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"You guys don't even know what you're saying. Tenten is the only one who even has the right to lecture me! She is finally going out with my upset cousin, and it took her like five years! Come back to me when you guys realize your own feelings" I told them. I saw Ino give me a challenging look.

"Fine. I am going to do it. I'll confess to Naruto. Right now. I'll show you that I am not pussy!" She informed. I rose an eyebrow. Ino was competitive. She liked challenges no matter what, but I didn't want to accidentally make her do something she wasn't ready for.

"Ino calm d-" She cut me off. "No I am doing it. Not just to prove it to you. I _ want _to do this." She stated.

"Well that was abrupt. Ino you sure you wanna do this? We were just lecturing Hinata. Don't turn this into something out of-" Temari was cut off when Ino exited the dorm. We call shared looks and followed her out.

We headed across the campus to Naruto' s dorm, and quickly. We only had about twenty minutes until lights out, and I still have problems of my own to worry about.

* * *

"Hey Naruto-kun. Thanks for letting me in." Sakura stated as she walked in Naruto' s dorm.

"Uh, no problem. So why did you want to come over?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed. Naruto almost choked at the sight. Sakura blush at him? What the hell?

"You see I've been thinking, and I-I," She blushed harder, and put her slightly clenched fist to her chin. She approached him, and looked him in the eye.

"I kinda think I like the idea of...us...being...together." She told him. She looked away, and then back at him expectantly.

Naruto was totally shell-shocked. Not only was Sakura confessing, she was totally out of character. She was acting like a little tedious school girl. And if one didn't know better, probably would thunk she actually was one.

Back to the situation at hand. Naruto honestly didn't know what to say. A few weeks ago, he would have said yes, and been all over her, but now there was Ino. Ino...

Should he say yes? Ino liked him, and he wasn't sure what he felt for her. But he knew he had stronger feelings for her than a friend would. And if he felt this way with her after just one week. What could become of three week? Five? Months?

But Sakura was the one girl he had been after up until a week ago. He's always loved, and he had always thought it was indefinite. He had always loved her long pink bubble gum hair, but Ino' s was on a whole different level when he thought about it closely. He loved Sakura's swagger. It was her fierce demeanour that he loved about her. Ino' was also quite graceful, but there was something about Sakura's hips swaying, that made him love her more.

Then there was Ino' s personality. And boy was it a turn on. Always happy, and energetic. Just like him. She was tough, and a little mischievous. He really liked that about, and Sa-

He was cut off from his thoughts when Sakura waved arms in front of him.

"Naruto-kun? Are you all right?" She approached him. She wrapped her hands around his waist, and looked up at him concerned. He felt confused. He's never been so unsure of anything in his life.

"So what do say?" He could hear the innocence melting off her tone like ice cream off a cone. Hey that rhymed! He noted in his head. How he loved rhymes. Oh- back to the situation at hand. She slowly, and seductively slid her arms up to his shoulders. He heated up a bit. She pulled him in closely.

She tippy toed up to his ear, and breathed her hot breath all over his ear so she could feel his chills. She knew what she was doing. She knew how good she was,and how to use her superior seduction powers to her own advantage. She felt a little guilty using him, but that feeling quickly finished thinking about Sasuke. Plus, Naruto wasn't THAT bad. He was attractive. She felt hard muscles as she trailed up his bod. He was tall too, but she only had eyes for one ravened haired man.

"So can I be yours?" Sakura whispered Bentley in his ear. Her lips ghosting over his ear. _Why is he being difficult? Isn't he supposed to love me?_ She thought. She slowly glided her lips across his cheek towards his lips. Naruto was still unmoving. She gave Naruto a sweet peck on the lips. She almost gave up before Naruto finally gently, and hesitantly barely kissed back.

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

"I can't believe she's doing this." Tenten said. "Well bel-" We all stopped at the sound of a girl's voice. Soft, and fake. _Sakura._

We all fastened our pace at the sound. I gulped. I slowly gazed around the corner with the others right behind. Sakura was at the doorstep of Naruto' s door. My breath hitched.

_She'll regret it. I'll make sure of it._

So she wasn't joking. That bitch.

"Naruto-kun are you all right?" She heard him ask. Thus bitch is coming onto _my_ man. I scoweled. She moved her hands to his waist then his shoulders.

"So what do you say?" No! Naruto luckily looked deep in thought. My heart soared. Maybe he was considering me! The Naruto I know would have been kissing, and telling Sakura how much he loved her before I started being his friend. Maybe I have a chance!

I saw Sakura get on her tippy toes. She seemed to have whispered something, and gently kissed his ear. I felt a cold-blooding feeling race through my hot veins. Jealousy.

I saw her glide her lips over to his. He still wasn't responsive as if lost in a trance. I praised Kami for my luck. She gave him a sweet peck on his alluring lips. He didn't react I smiled happily as I saw Sakura get discouraged. Then I felt a little part of me die when I saw him respond in the slightest bit. I gulped down, and felt my face get hot. I had always dreaded this day. It would be my own doomsday.

Sakura happily replied. She kissed him back fully. I looked away not able to watch. I know Hinata and the others could hear the shards of glass that were my heart breaking. I stood tall, and held back my tears. I'm a big girl. And a Yamanka at that. Among one of the most successful companies in world. I won't cry over some boy that was never mine.

"Lets go guy's. Naruto doesn't need my affection-" Hinata cut me off.

"No, you tell him." She insisted. I widened my eyes.

"What? Did you not just see what transpired? He doesn't need my confession-" She cut me off again.

"You made a promise. You're a Yamanka so act like one dammit. Be a woman of you're word. If you can do that, then...I'll consider answering Sasuke." She told me. I opened my mouth.

I was at a crossroad. Why did highschool have to be so hard? She thought she could do this for myself, and it was at fist, but now my only motivation is Hinata. If I do this, then Sasuke and Hinata would be together, and happy, but I...

Could I be selfish? Would it be wrong? Or Should I sacrifice my relationship for her? I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hina-chan. I'm to selfish to go along with that." I shamefully told her. She nodded understandingly

"Come on. Lets go."

* * *

**Love-MM: Sorry for the extremely late update! I'm so terrible anyway. I hope you guys liked the chapter! So that was a little twist at the end! Sakura is so mean! So what are Hinata and Ino gonna do about their boy troubles? Is Shikamru making any progress with his dream woman? Find out next chapter!**

**Reviewwwww!**


	12. Names & Slaves

**Love-MM: Hey guys! I am gonna clear up this mistake. I said that Tenten' s dad was s doctor. It's actually her late mom. I am stupid. And there a bunch of grammar mistakes. And there's a HUGE mistake I also made. Okay, so Hinata's mom is in a COMA, she's not dead. Its just this way it will go SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER with the story! I'm so sorry guys. My next stories will be better. I promise. I wouldn't be mad if you guys call me stupid and stuff, but I HAVE to do this. Plus, with Hinata's mom dead it would make things too dramatic. I'm just glad I didn't focus too much on her mom though. Anyways, I will try better guy's! And Sasuke and Hinata have rejoined us too.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Hinata: Quit saying that. It sounds stupid. Anyways, hi Love-MM**

**Sasuke: Don't tell me what to do.**

**Hinata: Well I just did! Whatch ya GONNA do about it? (Sasuke glares. They fight)**

**Love-MM: Anyways, let's have My favorite blonde do the disclaimer. (Naruto walks up) The fuck you think you're doing?**

**Naruto: The disclaimer.**

**Love-MM: I was talking about Ino! Come on Ino. (Naruto walks away)**

**Ino: Thanks for having me, Love-MM does not own Naruto.**

**Love-MM: hmm... I feel a bit of deja vu. Oh well. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Three weeks later. Hinata P.O.V**

"Otousama?" I asked as I walked into the cafe. He turned around, and had a small smile on his face. I walked over to him.

"Ohayo, Hinata. Thanks for meeting me on this Sunday instead of Wednesday and Thursday like your sister. What would you like, honey?" My father asked. I vaguely smiled at him before pouring out my frustrations.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS ENROLLED INTO THE SAME SCHOOL AS UCHIHA SASUKE?! I know that you knew too! You and his family are as close my foot will be to Sasuke' s ass when I have had enough of him!" I angrily told my father. I could only talk to him like this on the weekends. Any other time I would be in trouble. Weekdays he is always around businessmen who he works with. But I would never embarrass him. It would ruin our good name.

I heard him sigh." I thought it would be a nice surprise. Weren't you two...eh... _extra_...close when you were younger?," He asked. I scoffed.

"Oh please. I hate him. I can't believe I have to see him everyday." I informed him. He nodded, and sipped his coffee.

"Well that's a relief because we'll be moving back to Suna in two weeks." He casually stated. My heart sank. The world I had missed so much slipping from my grasps yet has to be lying! He has to be!

"Y-you're lying." I tried. He shook his head with his stoic face on.

"Im not. The clients think business in Suna is weak. We must focus on it." Total seriousness surrounding him. I closed my eyes, and saw a face with black orbs for eyes. Dark spiky locks falling along his face. And a trademark smirk to top it off. I tried to gulp down insecurities, but I just got THIS back. What I have now. After so long, I have to throw it away again? The thought left even more bitterness in my being.

"But it's a good thing nothing like feelings for Sasuke are holding you back. Right, Hina?" He asked in a monotone. I almost didn't hear the deception in his voice. I looked up suspicously. I squinted at him. I examined his actions. Looked for anything that would name his deceitful methods, but I saw none. Although I saw nothing now, I knew hetter than to let a Hint slip by me.

"You _are_ lying." I challenged. He smirked.

"I've spent good time training you and your sister." How could I almost fall for that?

"You should have seen your face Hina! You looked like the world was about end! A real apocalypse was about to occur in your mind. I could see it! Oh jokes..." He laughed as he sipped his coffee. I guess I know where I got my sadistic side from.

"You must really like Sasuke for that reaction." He stated. I choked on my cinnamon roll. Me like Sasuke? Ugh!

"Anyways you still haven't answered my question." I reminded. He sighed.

"schools been open for about three weeks. Why are you bugging me now?" My vein popped.

"Because you told me not to call, or talk to you before now!" I explained. My father was always delusional and slow on his days off.

"Sorry daughter. You know me on my days off. It just slipped my mind. Sorry." He said. I sighed.

"Yeah alright." I told him.

"Oh and I almost forgot to tell you, Mikoto-san invited our family over for a weekend next time we're all off. She's very excited to see you after two almost three long years." He told me.

"Glad you didn't forget that." I muttered into the phone. He chuckled. "Sorry sweetie. C'mon sweetie, I know you love her. If there's one Uchiha you don't hate it has to be Uchiha Mikoto." I nodded.

"Fine, I don't hate her.." I admitted.

"There you go. So I will probably be off again next week. And don't forget to go call or visit your sister. I love her, but...dammit have I had enough of her calling. She claims she doesn't need sisterly advice. Just please contact her." He stated. I was about to agree, but not without a price.

"I think you could guarantee this visit with a little incentive...money perhaps?" I asked.

"Hinata you know my policy. I will not spoil you. Plus I give you chances to earn money all of the time. This summer you had an internship, and I paid you good bundle of money. Almost seven grand for the entire year!" He told me. I groaned. Hanabi was the only one who could get away with that spoilship. Our father really hated spoiling us. Every summer he sends us away to work with our grandma to work in the fields to learn about hardship for a full month. But what does he do? _Work. _Pfft. I could do all that with my eyes closed, my hands tied, and tied behind a bus. Yeah, it's that easy.

"But...," He began."Since I have heard good things from your teachers unlike past years, I will allow you a little more money. " I smirked. He gave me a warning look.

"But this does not mean you may slack off. I will personally go down to the bank, and spend all your money myself. Understand?" He asked with cold stern face.

"Yes otousama." I answered.

"So how is MMA?" He asked.

"It hasn't been a real challenge, but me and Sasuke-"

"Sasuke and I." He corrected

" have tied in our sparring matches this past few weeks." I smoothly stated.

"A real Hyuga you are, Hinata." He told me proudly. I wasn't sure if he was talking about my statement or what was in my statement. "You better beat him next time." He told me. I nodded.

"So who and how are your friends?" He asked me. I told him that Tenten and Neji were finally official, and explained the rest.

"So this Uzumaki has been tricked by Haruno, and everyone knows he likes the Yamanka girl?" He tried to clear up.

"So why doesn't he just go out with The Yamanka like he wants to?" He asked.

"That I have yet to figure out." I stated. He nodded.

"So she tricked Uzumaki, to get to Sasuke?" He asked.

"Yes. But that will clearly never happen. She's got no chance. I mean she wedged herself into the group, but that that means nothing." I said as I sipped my coffee. I saw my father chuckle.

"What?" I asked him.

"It sounds like Hina Hime is jealous her possession of Sasuke is being threatened." He told me. I was taken aback. That's like the umteenth person that has said that.

"Why does everyone say that? We are not together." I explained as I munched on my muffin.

"Well, why not? I approve of Sasuke. I have known his mother and father since I was wearing diapers. And not to mention the fact that he makes you happier than anyone I can name." He said as he casually looked away, and ate his scone.

"That's not true." I unconfidently told him. Was it untrue?

"Well it's your call not mine. But just letting you know, any other guy, I would probably castrate, and stick his testies in his mouth. Well I wouldn't do that to Neji." He explained.

"You basically said that you would kill any guy that isn't Uchiha or my cousin. What about Itachi? You don't like him?" I asked. I didn't like itachi. I mean I do, but he's almost as bad as Sasuke. Almost. He didn't constantly sexually harass me. I think he would be jailed if he did anyway. Plus he's like Naruto except not loud, and energetic. Just...annoying.

"I would, and its not that I dislike him, He is way too old for you. You're lucky Sasuke is only five months older, as opposed to five years." He stated harshly as he finished up his breakfast. I laughed.

"Thanks for coming Otosan." I gasped in my head. I almost never call him Otosan.

"Anytime,well...when it is important. You know I have meetings...I mean if you're not bleeding profusely...uh...please try not to call during business hours. If anything...I will call you. I will try to visit when I am off." He finished. I chuckled.

"Okay I gotch ya." I told him. He got up. He bent down to kiss my head.

"You go see your sister now, okay?" I nodded. He almost exited before turning back around.

"Oh, one more reason you should give Sasuke a chance, it is important," He had on a serious face. His hands clenched hardly. His muscles flexing through his Armani suit. His face grave. My heart stopped a little.

"I made a bet with Fugaku that you would confess first." He told me. I groaned , and threw my napkin at him. He smirked

"And uh, I have news about your mother." This time my heart really stopped. I felt a spoon of saliva slip down my uneasy throat as he proceeded to talk. My hands, and arms differed at what he has to say.

"She's in the recovery process. Doctor says she'll be fine."

* * *

I walked down the street. I was wearing light destroyed jeans with a tight fitted tank top where the straps joined in the back with lace in the back, and wearing concords. My second favorite sneakers. I let my hot pink bra straps be shown on my shoulders. My hair was in a messy bun. I looked at my watch. It was a thirty minute walk. I should really get a car. Almost thirty thousand saved, and another five thousand coming in, I could get a nice car.

Speaking of cars, I saw one pull up in front of me. It was a 2011 Infinity. Black. Spinners on the wheels. And it had dark tinted Windows, and a spoiler in the back. I turned my head. I didn't want to be caught staring.

"Oi, Hyuga. Want a ride?" I turned my head to the owners car. Sasuke. Ugh.

"No." I answered. I could walk. I didn't want to owe him anything. Then again I should probably tell him the news. Sasuke liked my mother as much as I did his...Eh, he'll figure it out.

"You won't owe me anything. Quit being a miss. Tough Bitch and get in the Damn car." He commanded. I rose a brow, and put my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me?" I said. "So now I'm a bitch?" He curtly nodded. I sighed,and got in.

"So where are you headed?" He asked.

"The middle school. I'm gonna see Hana-chan today." I explained. He smirked.

"I wonder what she looks like now. Did she do something with that awful beast she calls hair?" He inquired.

"Dont talk about my nee-chan like that. As if you're one to talk about hair. And you make it sound like you're actually coming."

"Well then who's gonna take you?" He asked.

"You told me to get in the car. I can walk."

"Bitch pause," He rose a hand." You thought I would drop you off at the sidewalk? Bitch please, I am gonna take you to the furthest place from here I can think of, so please." He said with his weird ass attitude. I sighed.

"Fine, you can come." I stated, but still smacked his head.

"You're getting soft, Hyuga. That didn't hurt at all." He said. I scoffed.

"That's probably because your hair is too long. You look exactly like your mother." His hair wasn't actually that long. His bangs were always in his face though. It spiked up so much it, made me almost flinch thinking about touching it. The color is darker than that of what would scare a little kid during the night. Darker than that. The dark locks always looked messy as if not brushed...but I still love his hair a- _shut up Hinata!_

"Maybe you have caught feelings?" He suggested with a smirk. I smacked him again.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Uchiha." I told him. He grinned.

"Well you didn't deny it." He noted. I felt heat invade my cheeks at his comment.

"I talked to my father today." I started as I looked out the window. I was positive he had looked over. "We talked, and he said that um...uh...that,uh," Why is this hard to say?

Sasuke being nowhere close to patient was fuming. "Dammit, just say what you gotta say! What the hell' s the matter with you?" I glared.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up, and tell me what you were gonna say." I rose a brow at his statement.

"How can I shut up, and t-" I started dumbly.

"You know what I meant. Don't be one of THOSE people." He said. I chuckled.

"Well I was gonna say that, well, um-" Sasuke gave me a warning look. " My mother is in the recovery process. Doctors say she's doing great. Bu-" I was cut off when The car whirled around.

"What hospital is she at again?" He asked with total seriousness. I gave soft chuckle.

"They're not accepting visi-" He whirled back around.

"Oh."

"I would've already been there if they were accepting visitors dumbass." I told him. He shrugged.

"I haven't seen Haruka-San in six months. It's been awhile..." I could hear a little longing in his statement.

We finally pulled up at the school. I got out the car, and walked by Sasuke. I took in what he was wearing. He had on a blue Abercrombie shirt with Calvin Klein cargo pants. He wore his white and blue sixes. He looked great. I mentally slapped myself.

"You love to stare don't you?" He asked me.

"As if. I," I saw him turn his full attention to me. He smirked." I-I never stare." I stated. He chuckled, and looked over. Next thing I knew I was backed up against the wall of the exterior of the school. I looked up at his alluring black orbs.

"Why do you always lie to me?" He asked. I felt my blood rush, and heart work faster than It would during a 5k.

"I don't." He moved his hands to my waist slowly. I gulped.

"Better yet, why do you always lie to yourself?" My eyes widened. Do I lie to myself?

"I don't..." He rose a suspicious eyebrow. "Know..."

"Neither do I. And if you don't know,and I don't. Then there's virtually nothing, but you standing in the way of us, but you."

"Leave me alone." I told him. I expected him to smirk or chuckle, but he didn't. He just kept his gaze upon me.

"You really want me to?"

"...I asked didn't I?" He leaned on the wall towards me, and then pushed off. He looked emotionless at me.

"Fine."

My stomach dropped fifty stories. Did he just say 'fine'? What the he'll does that mean?Sasuke never gives up. Never. He always put up with me. He never got tired of me. Never. He always accepted my stubbornness unlike everyone else. He's never given up on me. Have I really hurt him that much? Because of my selfishness and stubbornness have I pushed away the only person who will put up with all of me?

"What do you mean by...," I shifted uncomfortably. "Fine."

"I mean I won't disturb you anymore. We'll go back to hating each other on an unfriendly level, and forget whatever friendship we've rebuilt. And expect a few unfriendly things.

He walked away, and turned back with the same blank unhappy face I had seen on him the first time I saw him after those two long years.

"Lets go, Hyuga." He called.

What have I done?

I felt my face heat up. I felt liquid blur my vision. I touched my face. Tears? I was crying? I haven't cried since I was five. Almost twelve years ago. I looked down.

"I'm coming." I said as I walked past him.

* * *

** Sasuke P.O.V**

"Fine." I said as I stepped back. I turned, and walked away. When I saw she wasn't following I called back.

"Lets go Hyuga."

I looked at her face. She was crying. I've never seen her cry before. Never. I inwardly sighed. I must've hurt her. My heart was begging for me to hold her, and I had half a mind to, but I decided not to.

She needed to let go of her ego and pride for just a few moments so could she realize a few things on her own. I can't baby her through everything. If that's the case then we would never work. I visibly winced, and cringed at the thought. Hinata was. The. One.

She was. The. Only. One.

I will make sure of it.

We made our way to Hanabi' s dorm. Hinata looked better.

I sighed. I really hope this doesn't backfire. But if it does I'll know who to go to. Dobe.

What was I even thinking listening to him? He's the stupidest person I know! What the hell? I calmed down. It wasn't a bad plan. I'm just overreacting.

Hinata knocked on the door. It opened immediately.

"Hanabi-"

"Hinata-neechan! And you brought," her smile fell."...Sasuke." I smirked.

"How's my favorite brat?" I asked. She glared.

"You need a ride back?" I asked.

"No." She answered. I nodded. Hanabi smirked.

"So you guys are finally da-"

"No." I abruptly and harshly cut her off. She looked at me confused. Hinata kept her head down low.

"Ja ne, Hanabi." I waved. I ignored Hinata, and shortened my stay.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"What the hell was that? Doesn't he, I don't know adore you? Love you?"She asked.

"I don't know. I think I hurt him. I don't know if he's coming back. This has never happened. Sasukes has never been mad at me. Ever. I'm...So..." I didn't finish.

"Scared?" She finished. I pulled my knees to my chest, and nodded.

"Aww." She held me in her arms. I leaned on her as SH rocked me in her arms.

"Do you love him?"

He said loved me. I'm not sure if I should deny that any more. But what about me? He made me laugh and smile...even cry. Only my mother could do that. And she had to die for it to actually happen. Sasuke only said 'fine' and I was tearing up. He's been in my little for almost as long as I can remember.

He made my heart quicken it's pace in such short amounts of times. He crushed my walls without effort. He's my motivation to get better. He challenges me. Makes me want to do more. I wouldn't be as good as I am now without him. And not just at MMA, but...pretty much everything.

I would never admit, but I've always wanted to be...like him. If I had a role model, it was Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't like my mom because he was motherly like Mikoto. He was like her because of those things.

So is that love? Can it even be called love?

Do I love Uchiha Sasuke?

"I don't know." I answered.

Hanabi rubbed my back. "Then tell him that you don't know."

I looked at her." If there's one thing I'll never do, it's probably that." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked with a bewildered expression. She continued. "Hyuga Hinata, he loves you. He could have any girl in the world, but he wants you. I honestly don't know why you're so scared. I mean seriously Hinata, what's the problem? You have him, so go fucking get him! C'mon! Don't spoil our good name! You sound so pussy, and I know you're not! You made me what I am! And no mentor of mine is pussy! Now you quit making excuses, and go kiss, touch, and fuck some Uchiha ass, dammit!" She practically screamed.

I sighed. I got up.

"I'm wasting your time. Thank you Hana-chan. I'll be going now." I told her. She shook her head.

"No. You have to help me now."

"Fine." I inwardly laughed at the irony of me saying that. Then something extremely important slipped into my mind.

"Oh, and mother is in her recovery process. The doctors say she's doing great, by-"

"You said what now? We must go see her!" I sighed as I explained the details.

* * *

**Next Wednesday at School**

"Yo, duckass."I whispered as I tried to get his attention. He didn't move. " Duckass, psst!" I violently whispered. "Would you get my pencil?" I asked again. He turned around, but I nearly jumped when I saw him glaring with red blood flooding his dark eyes.

"No." He answered. He turned his seat. I sat there frozen.

_Expect a few unfriendly things._

I looked back to Tenten. She had a sympathetic look on her face. I looked over again. Sakura, who had somehow managed to get into this class, was in the same situation as me although quite different.

"Psst, Sasuke-kun, would you please get my pencil on the floor?" She asked. He sighed. He bent down to get her missing item.

"Here." He presented. She thanked him, and continued on with her work. I felt a heavy feeling flood my chest. It was suffocating to the point it wasn't figurative anymore. I felt a wheezing pain in my throat arise. I felt my legs, and hands shake with a terrible, and dreading resolve.

He thinks of me lower than Sakura.

I felt my entire body cringe at the thought. I felt a headache come on. My entire physical being was rejecting this resolution. I felt sweat drip from my forehead, and my palms became moist. I could feel my brain throbbing against my skull with wild thoughts running around. The more my thoughts ran, the more I felt my head ached with pain. It felt like someone was bashing the very idea into my cranium. My legs were a violently shaking shark that has been brought in by its captor. I did my best to keep it under control. I held my head in the outer rim of my hand. My posture was slumped, and my arms, and shoulders were shaking like asomeoone was trying to awaken me from this terrable nightmare and hurting with an emotion...I couldn't even name.

Confusion? Nah

Absolute internal Disgust? Fuck yeah.

I felt my breathing become unparalleled. I tried to calm down, but my breath only hitched every time I did so. My eyes hurt because they were widened out of their sockets. It felt as thought they were literally being ripped out by my a hand.. But through this whole experience, what hurt the most was my chest. I couldn't even begin to describe the pain. It felt as though a thousand tons were focused on that spot while a never-ending supply of needles impaled it. Continuously.

"Uh, Hina-chan. Are you alright?" I heard Tenten whisper. I ignored her. I couldn't waste my suddenly depleting energy on an answer. I slowly got up, and as soon as I did, a wave of nausea washed over me. I gulped down, and slowly walked to the front as normal I could possibly manage.

"A-Asuma-sensei," I stuttered out. I could barely hold my uneven breathing. He looked up.

"Yes, Hinata-San?"

"May I," I gulped down again. "May I go to the restroom?" I managed. He shuffled through paperwork for a pass. His movements somehow seemed too fast for my eyes. I kept them down.

"Here you go. I trust you finished your work?" He asked. I nodded. He handed me the blue pass.

"Would you like someone to go with you? You look a little green." He suggested.

"No I w-" ,I was cut off.

"I'll escort and accompany her, Asuma-sensei." I heard a girly voice claim.

"Great, Sakura-san will accompany you." He stated. I wanted to say something, but in my condition, I was glad to just be able to leave. I quickly scurried out the room, not bothering to wait for the Haruno.

I heard her footsteps behind me in the hallway. I could practically hear her smirking behind me. I made my way to the bathroom. I headed for the toilet. I bent down, and felt my stomach relieve itself. I stumbled back, and got up.

My stomach felt better. But the rest of me didn't. I heard Sakura finally enter the bathroom. I turned around, and saw her lean against the sinks. I ignored her presence, and went to the sinks to wash my mouth out.

"You upset?" She started. I didn't answer." Afraid I'm gonna take Sasuke away from you? Well you should be. I saw what he did in class to you in comparison to me. He must be really mad now. That only means now, that he likes me more than you. Wait let me rephrase that. He likes me, but _hates_ you. But that's what you get for being a fool, and not snatching him up sooner. Oh well." She let out a pleasant sigh. " Don't you just love how things are working out for me? I mean it's only a bonus that I have Naruto, so now Ino can't be happy with him, and he's like my own PA. The huge factor is that I get closer and closer to Sasuke everyday. It's like we've switched places. Sasuke likes me like he did you. But now he hates you like he did me! Wow, how awesome is that?" She mockingly asked.

"You must be really stupid if you think Sasuke will be yours so easily. Even if you do become," I let out a sigh to pace my breathing. Everything she said was basically accurate, and my body didn't take it well. "Closer to him, you'll only come out friends." I told her. She smirked.

"I've already made a plan for that. I'll have one of Naruto's fangirls have him, and say he cheated. Run into Sasuke, tell him my sob story at dark, and...Well I think you can fill in the puzzle. It happens so many times in the movies." She stated. I smirked.

"And we all know what happens at the end of those movies." I stated. She only smirked.

"True, but this reality." She countered.

"Well you did just tells me your entire plan." I told her. She smirked.

"And who's gonna believe you? Sasuke' s _hates_ you. Not to mention I have Naruto' s trust, and affection. C'mon Hyuga. I expected more of a challenge than this. At least acknowledge that." She stated. I did my best to not spit the water in my mouth at her right then and there, but I won't let my father down. Then again, he _would_ be mad if I didn't say _something._

"Does your ass get jealous of the constant shit that comes out your mouth?" I asked with a smirk. She glared.

"Face it Hyuga, you've lost." I shrugged, and looked at my reflection in the mirror . My color was green, but I had finally stopped shaking.

"We'll see Haruno." She raised a brow at this. I walked past her, before looking back once more.

"By the way, Sasuke mentioned something about possibly switching MMA partners," My shaking started again. If possible more violent than before. I had to get out of here before I felt myself pass out." Yep, he said he didn't want his training to be held back by unwanted partners."

Whoops, too late, and then my world went black.

* * *

I woke up grogily. I sat up, and unexpectedly felt a acidic and disgusting substance at my throat. I saw a bucket, and grabbed it towards me. I emptied my stomach as if it was my anxieties. I looked around. I was in the infirmary. I checked my pockets, and felt my phone in my pocket. I smirked, and got it out. I checked the video. My smirk widened as I saw that it still had the conversation on the phone. I sighed.

I got up, and headed to the bathroom. It was still school time, but I doubted I would finish the rest of this day. I washed my mouth, and my face. I looked through my bag that was luckily here.

"Hn, seems to be the first string of luck I've had all day. I muttered to myself. I found some gum, and stuck it in my mouth to get rid of the nasty bitter taste in my mouth.

I stretched out my muscles to rid of the shaking. I looked around. I guess he didn't care to visit. I felt a shudder run up my body. I did my best to not think about it.

I heard the door open. "Oh good your awake." My eyes almost widened at the sight of the head mistress here on my behalf.

"You must be wondering why I am here. You see, we have many trained doctors here at this school, and even though I am head mistress I am one of them. But given our high quality school, nothing as such a high degree case such as yours, has happened." I rose an eyebrow.

"Well why is my case of such high degree?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"You had an anxiety attack." She started. I had a what now?

"I had an anxiety attack?"

"Well not an anxiety attack. It was worse than that. I wouldn't have been called here otherwise. This anxiety attack seemed to have well for lack of better vocabulary m, attack your central nerve system, immune system, respiratory system, your heart, and your head somehow took a little damage too."

I wasn't surprised that my mental had overpowered my physical into obtaining that much injury. Plus with all the pain I was feeling- I'm a bit surprised I didn't get more injury.

"So what happens now?" I asked. She set her clipboard down, and looked up at me again.

"Well now you tell me as to what triggered it, we address the problem, attack it, and make sure it never happens again, but that's all up to you. So you can either pass-"

" I'll pass." I said as I headed out the door.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Come on Naruto-kun, we have a date. Hurry up." Sakura sweetly told her new boyfriend. He looked up, and smiled at her fully. She blushed, and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. She mentally scolded herself. She had begun to feel familiar feelings for the blonde, but her love for a raven haired Prince outshined how she could ever feel for Naruto. But even so, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed Naruto' s company. He was charming, kind,fun and not to mention handsome.

He walked up to her, and held her small soft hand, and tugged her along without looking back. She had noticed that he had been holding back quite a bit in their relationship. If this was before Ino left the group, then he would be literally suffocating her with texts, hugs, kisses, and other romantic things, but now...

They turned to the ramen shop. When Sakura saw it was closed, she smirked. _ Plan successful_ ,She thought. She tugged on Naruto' s shoulder.

"Let's just go back to your place." She suggested. He turned.

"But Sasuke is there." He informed. She inwardly did a dance.

"I don't mind. I'll only pay attention to you. I'll even cook you something nice." She added with a flirty grin. He gave a small smile in return. She tugged him along while smiling back peacefully at him, and ignored the guilt in the back of her chest as he charmingly kissed the top of her hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile...Hinata P.O.V**

I saw Ino enter the door with her messenger bag. She had a surprised expression on her face.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"The infirmary, anyways I have something that will help with your relationship with Naruto." I explained.

"Why we're you at the infirmary, and what is it?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later, and its this..." I took the phone out my pocket, and handed it to her. She Rosemarie, and slowly took it from me. Her expression went from confused to shocked , and then to sly as she watched the video.

"You're amazing you know that?" I smirked, and cockily through my hair over my shoulder.

"I do know, thank you." She got up, and jumped with excitement.

"I can't wait to tell him!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"You do know that this will break his heart knowing that his longtime love is using him, and never had a chance. Plus, with his thin skin, might even cry like a baby." She looked down deep in thought. I saw her tighten her grip on my phone. She's probably reconsidering her intentions.

"Oh well! He'll get over it soon!" She happily laughed. I smirked, and shook my head.

"Oh, and you should really go talk to Sasuke, Hina-chan. I've seen how he's been treating you. It doesn't seem...Good...Hina-chan..." Ino slowly spoke. Ino didn't know the whole story. She just thinks Sasuke is extra grumpy towards me.

"Girls are starting to talk. They think he isn't interested anymore. The fangirls will be worse than ever." Ino stated. I wasn't worried about them. Just...me...and him.

"Okay." I told her. She put a hand on her hip.

"Okay what?" I got up, and grabbed my bag nit in the mood to talk about it. I grabbed the door handle, and looked back slightly.

"Okay, mind your business."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Ino walked out the room annoyed. Why did she have such an attitude towards her? What did she do? The thoughts tugged at her brain as she walked to Naruto' s dorm.

When she reached his door, she became instantly scared. What should she say? She just walks in, 'here's this video of your longtime crush using your love for her against you just so she can date your best friend! Go out with me now?' How the hell did she not think about it earlier? She recalled Hinata saying something like that, but she must have not minded. She shook het head as she knocked on the door. She would wing it like usual.

She braced herself as the door opened, but let out a disappointed groan when it opened to Sasuke. He smirked.

"Not excited to see me?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "Where's Naruto?" She asked. He retreated back into the dorm giving a signal to come in. She closed the door behind her.

"How rude, not even gonna say hi." He stated as he opened the fridge. Ino shook her head.

"Hi," He looked over." Now will you tell me where Naruto Is?" She asked. Sasuke crossed his arms, and shook his head.

"What ever happened to your manners? Not even a please? I know Yamankas are very kind. You should be a little-" Ino let out a groan.

"Quit babbling, and tell me where he is!" Sasuke looked offended and turned away, and walked to his bed, and went under the covers. She sighed.

"...please." He shot up with a smirk, and got out of bed.

"He just called, and said he was heading back to our dorm. He'll be here in five." He took a tomato out of the fridge and bit into like an Apple. Ino cringed.

"Oh thank you Sasu-chan!" Sasuke glared while Ino laughed.

"So you don't think Sakura really likes Naruto, right?" Ino asked

Sasuke turned to her. "Hell no, well...," He looked thoughtful for a moment."Hell no." He told her.

"Oh, that's good."

"Is that why you're over here? To tell him that?" She guilty rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, well..."

"Good luck with that, if you don't have any real proof, he won't believe you. Naruto would rather believe that he was adopted than Sakura would ever use him. But I'm positive he knows he's being used." Ino shook her head.

"He's different now. He isn't as happy with her as he should be. I can tell. Plus, I have proof he's being used." Sasuke rose an eyebrow. Ino pointed to her phone.

"Courtesy of Hinata-chan," Ino saw Sasuke visibly stiffen at the name." She got me a video of saying her plans." Sasuke nodded.

"Speaking of which, what's up with you two? I th-"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Ino rose a brow. "It is something. From the video I saw, and from what Hinata-chan looked like today, I can tell that she's physically sick because of you. You're hurting-"

"She's hurting herself. She knows-" Sasuke stopped himself as he heard the door open. Naruto looked up, and his eyes widened out his sockets as he saw Ino, and Sasuke sitting together on the sofa. Ino's eyes widened when she saw Sakura enter latched onto Naruto's arm.

Sasuke could feel the awkward tension of the room, and got up. "What's up, dobe?" He went to fridge, and grabbed another tomato from the mini fridge. Naruto seemed to have Gotten out of his trance, whereas Sakura was just glaring at Ino. Ino smirked.

"Uh, hey guys...um...Ino-chan, what are, ahem," He felt a familiar rage and heat in his throat that he tried to swallow down. It was familiar to the one he felt when he found out Sakura loved Sasuke. Only...it was worse.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to not grit through his teeth. Naruto was never good at controlling emotions. Ino held down her smile as she saw the distaste on Naruto' s face.

"I was just talking to Sasuke-kun. We weren't doing much." She told him. She intentionally added the 'much' to make his thoughts run wild. And boy had it worked tremendously.

"What the hell is much?" Sakura uneasily asked. Ino smiled. She wanted to tell Naruto now, but this was too good. Both of them jealous? At the same time too? Oh, this is MUCH too good!

"Um, Sasuke-kun," He looked up. "I'm gonna go, but thanks for the help." He bit into his second tomato. He rose a brow.

"What about you talking to..." He trailed off as Ino violently shook her head. It took him a minute, but he got the message. He smirked. He walked up to her, and gave her a hug. He inwardly chuckled. Ino smiled, and walked up to the couple.

"Bye Naruto, bye Bitch-chan." She smiled sweetly at the two. Sakura glared at her even when she was out of sight. Naruto noticed, how she had left the '-kun' of his name. The anger boiling in him was unbearable.

"Uh, Sakura I'm feeling a bit tired. You should...You should go." Sakura almost gasped when he forgot to put a 'chan' on the end.

"O-okay," She left the dorm leaving an angry Naruto, and a smirking, tomato eating Sasuke.

"What the hell? Why are you flirting with Ino?!" Sasuke shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto fumed.

"You know very well what I am talking about."

"Okay, so what if I was, I'm bad guy 'cause you think I was flirting with a _single_ girl. Keep in mind Naruto, she is not yours." Naruto sighed, and sat on the floor.

"You think I made a mistake choosing Sakura over Ino?" Sasuke patted his shoulder.

"No," Naruto looked up. "_ Everyone_ thinks you made a mistake picking Sakura over Ino. I mean it's your call though, but in my opinion you have long over dew deed to settle with them."

"So I break up with Sakura?" Naruto thought out loud. The thought wasn't as conflicting as he expected it to be. He actually found himself liking the idea.

"Is it strange that I actually _want_ to break up with Sakura?" Sasuke looked over.

"No, it's just ironic."

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

I felt confused. Not to mention nauseous again. My feet were taking me somewhere I didn't even know. I looked up, and I wasn't on campus anymore. In fact I was on a highway. I began running to the nearest exit, and then I saw it. My mother's hospital. She would be in there right now, but they weren't excepting visitors yet.

I shook my head. I had to see her. I ran into the building. I went up to the reception desk. The woman's eyes popped out her sockets.

"Haruka-san! What are you doing out of bed! And in a school uniform too! You must rest for recovery so that you may leave the hospital!" She informed. I looked around for my mom, but realized she was talking to me. I chuckled.

"I am her daughter." I told her. The woman's face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, sorry, you look exactly like your mother."

"They aren't accepting visitors yet, right?"

"Let me check." She did some typing, and looked towards me. "Actually she medically cleared just this morning. I think her husband came by." I nodded. I wasn't surprised my father took the first opportunity to talk to my mother. He treasured her very much.

I walked up to her room. It's been a few months since I have seen her. Last time I saw her, she was deathly pale, Very thin, and still had a few scars and bruises from the accident, and bedridden. I was so scared to see my mother like that, that I didn't visit her as much as I should've. It hurt a lot to look at her. I turned into a coward, but I finally got my act together the next few weeks, and visited her more often like the good daughter She deserves would.

I came up to her door. The memory of her injured body still in mind, but I toughened up, and gulped down the memory to open the door. When I opened the door I saw empty sheets. I walked closer. Where is she? I gulped down. Why am I so scared? It's just my mom. I straightened my back.

"Okasan?" I called. I looked over, and saw a reflection of myself, but she was wearing a hospital gown, and looked much more serene than me (and much taller, but who isnt?) I saw her reach forward, and pull me into an embrace.

"I missed you." I muttered as I hugged her tight. She caressed my hair. The way she used to when I was upset. My nauseous feeling was replaced with a warm one. I felt my injured heart heal its broken shards. The weight lifted, and needles turned to gentle touches. My head was filled peace instead of indifference. So much so that I even felt my eyelids droop. I took in her vanilla scent, and shoved my face in her chest.

She pulled me back, and smiled softly at me. "It's alright sweetie. I'm right here." I laughed happily at her. She was beautiful. Her fair complexion was back, and her pink lips beautiful and full. Her beautiful indigo locks very long and healthy instead of brittle, and breaking. All Her scars healed.

"What's wrong honey? You were looking a little green when you came in. You stressed out again?" That's my mom. She knows me so well, and she's so selfless. The exact opposite of me.

"I-I was feeling nauseous." I started. She nodded her head, and listened troubles. She smiled, and sighed as I finished talking to her.

"And I don't know what to say to him." I finished. My mother nodded taking in the information.

"I don't think you're being totally honest Hina." She started. I was surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have an idea of what to say, but you seem reluctant to acknowledge it." She stated. I let her words register in my mind. I gulped. So that's what I've been running from?

"You mean..." I looked at her suggestively. She smiled, and nodded.

"Only if you mean it, and feel it." She told me.

"How do I know...?"

"Hmm...do you feel less excited when he is not around?"'I thought of the times after MMA, and I would separate from Sasuke the first time that day, and my spirits felt a little lower. I found myself smiling, and laughing a little less.

"I...I guess." I answered. My mother rose an eyebrow. "Yes..." She smiled.

"Do you feel the same way with many other people?" She asked.

"No." She nodded.

"Do you sometimes catch yourself staring or taking in his appearance?" I guilty scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, yeah." I answered shyly. She giggled. My ears perked at the sound.

"Do you think highly of him?" Even though I constantly tease and insult him, I actually did highly respect him. I just never cared to show it.

"I do." My mother looked at me, and smiled.

"That could very well bean infatuation." She shook her head.

"You had an infatuation with Sasuke when you first met him. It's been nine years. You've been in love for awhile, Hinata." The words hit me like a bolt of lightning.

"W-what?"

"Oh, sorry it slipped out. I hoped you would figure it out sooner. I just can't stand when you act clueless, that's all." She scornfully, and scarily said as she pushed a few locks over my shoulder. I smiled sheepishly. My mother was not one to fuck around with. And Mikoto. They were both like that. I swear they could be sisters.

"Hina, you knew all along. You just pushed the thought away. Just like your father. He had the same problem. You probably got that reluctance from him. I had to get Mikoto to smack some sense into him just so he'd make he'd make the first move. Even then he struggled, but what I don't get is why you're scared. Sasuke already made a move." She reasoned. I myself do not know that question.

"I'm not sure." My mother widely smiled.

"Then get your act together, quit throwing up, get a damn breath mint because girl your breath STINKS! I Smell puke." I chuckled, and popped another stick of gum in my mouth. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, your breath is fine," She smiled brightly again."but Hinata, if you aren't sure, then just start with something simpler." I looked to her.

"What do I say then?"

"Something small, but meaningful." I sighed.

"Quit with the riddles, and please get to the point." I asked. She groaned.

"This is what I get for trying to be a wise ass mom. Okay, just say sorry. And mean it." I smirked.

"There's the mom I know, and I don't like the sound of an apology, but it also sounds right."

She laughed." You, and your big ego right?" I nodded. I got up, and smiled at my mother."Thank you,Okasan. When will you be released?" I asked. My mother got up as well.

"When the doctor says I am ready." She answered. I sighed.

"Okay, well I'm off now." I kissed my mother on her cheek.

"Goodbye, Hina-chan. I love you." I looked back, and smiled at her.

"I love you too."

* * *

I walked back to campus. Should I go straight to him? Maybe Ishould wait? Yeah I think I'll wait,but when I looked back up,I was already in front of his building. I sighed.

"Me and my feet. They must have a mind of their own." I muttered. I put on a brave face, and proceeded inside, but sunrise an eyebrow when I saw Ino coming out the building. She was smiling happily.

"What happened?"

"Well i didn't tell Naruto, but I did make him jealous!" She excitedly stated. I tilted my head.

"What?"

"I'll tell you at the dorm. I have to go back to gym. I left my messenger bag in my gym locker. Where are you headed?" She asked. I kept my cool.

"I'll tell you later." I told her. She rose a brow. I left before she could further question me. I steadied my breathing.

I ran up the stairs. I went to the door. I rose my hand. I gulped down insecurities, and knocked on the door.

I heard shuffling, and a few voices.

" it's your turn Te-Ah! What the FU- AHH!Quit it! Sto-I said stop! Wait, NO! Please no!- OKAY! OKAY! I'm going! Just please stop! PLEASE!" I laughed at the voices.

I heard footsteps head to the door. I stopped laughing. I saw Naruto's face go fro annoyed to surprised upon looking at me.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." I greeted. He rubbed his neck.

"Uuuhh...hey, Hinata-chan..." He looked over his shoulder. "Sasuke!" He called. I heard a groan, and footsteps.

"Who is i-" He stopped, and crossed his arms, and leaned on the wall with a blank look.

"The hell do you want?" I glared.

"Just because you're mad, doesn't mean I'll let you disrespect me." He walked to his fridge, and grabbed a drink.

"But it seems I already have." He said as opened his juice. I took a step forward.

"Uh-ah. You may not enter the dorm."

"Naruto invited me in!"

"I didn't hear that, and he will not."

"Yes he will! Naruto, invite me in!"

"Naruto, do not invite her in."

I looked at him expectantly. "I'll you copy my homework for a week!" Sasuke flashed with surprise. Naruto lit up.

"Two weeks!" Sasuke challenged.

"Wait, I'm not even in the same class as you." He told us. We both sighed.

"I'm coming in anyway." I stated. Sasuke apprached the door.

"No you aren't." He stated annoyed. Did he just use that tone with me? Oh FUCK NO!

Sasuke tried to close the door in my face, but I pushed it open. He pushed my shoulder, but I still pushed against him. He let out a low growl.

"Just leave." He commanded.

"No!" He got on the other side of me, and grabbed my waist from the door. I grabbed the door frame. He pulled my waist, but I kicked him as much as I could.

"Let...the fuck...GO!" He said with every thrust. I held on tighter.

"Shut...up! I'm not...letting go!" I countered. I felt strong arms separate us.

"What the hell you guys? You're acting really childish, and that's saying something coming from me!" He stated. It's true. Naruto is very childish. I only looked away.

"Hinata-chan, just get whatever you're here for, over with." I sighed. How awkward is this?

"Uh, Naruto, will you leave for a minute." He looked surprised, but got up.

"No, you stay. Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Naruto...or whatever saying it was."

"Are seriously gonna be this difficult?" I asked. He shrugged, and took another sip of his drink. I sighed. Let's just get this motherfucker over with.

"Ilikeyouasmorethsnafriend." I quickly both shared confused looks. Just an apology. Let's stick with that.

"What?" They both asked. I circled my lower jaw joints annoyed.

"I," I groaned, and grabbed Naruto' s ear, and threw him out.

"Hey, I said-"

"I know what you said, just...just hear me out." I started. Sasuke Sat down, and looked up at me."I talked to my mom today." He sat up.

"How is she?"

"She's great. Doing better than I thought-" I gulped. "Better than...Better than me...actually." I told him. I bit my lower lip, and looked away.

"Ino told me you of your sudden episode." I pursed my lips. Sasuke knew I sometimes threw up when I had anxiety. I couldn't hold down a simple piece of leaves without wanting to throw up when my mother went into comatose state.

"Yep."

"So you done?" I wish I was.

"No, I'm not. So be patient." I told him. He sighed, and laid down, and covered his eyes

"Hey, I-"

"I'm listening." He said.

"I,mmm, I-I'm sorry." I stated. He peeked through his arm, and smirked, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry that I've been hurting you, and not taking you seriously. I'm not a good friend to you. I'm sorry you're stupid enough to choose to deal with me," He looked up, and rose a brow." I'm sorry, I'm not good at saying sorry. I'm sorry that I'm selfish when it comes to you. I'm sorry that I say I hate you when I...l-lo-don't. I know I'm hard to deal with. I'm-

"What'd you just say?" He asked. I blushed. I knew what he was talking about, but I couldn't say that. It's already hard enough to say sorry.

"I'm?"

"No, before that."

"With?"

"Before that."

"Deal?"

"Before."

"To?"

"No."

"Hard?"

"Before that."

"I'm?"

"No."

"Know?"

"No."

"Yeah, I said know."

"No, I said no to your know."

"Know to my know as in agreement."

"No before that."

"What?"

"What?"

"Before know."

"I?"

"No." He smirked.

"I just said sorry." He shook his head.

"Never mind." I grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"I'm just sorry, Sasuke." His name sounded foreign on my tongue. I unconsciously said it again."Sasuke..." I touched my lips as I said it. How weird. I mouthed his name, and touched my lips again.

"You done wearing out my name?" I jumped." You seem to think I'll just forgive you like that." I inwardly stiffened.

"I'm also sorry that you think I'll let you stay mad at me." He rose an eyebrow.

"So you're basically saying that you will do anything for me to forgive you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Doubt it."

"I will!"

"Fine," He leaned back in his sofa, and put his hands behind his back. "You're my slave now. Do and say everything I tell you. Every time you don't listen is an extra week you're my slave. If you give up, I won't forgive you. First task: Make me food, and then do my homework. You should change into something tight. I might ask for a lap dance later." He put the covers over his head to take a nap.

"W-what?"

* * *

**The last night. Temari P.O.V**

I tossed, and turned in my bed. For some odd reason I couldn't seem to sleep, and boy did it bug me. I looked over to Tenten. She was sleeping soundly in her bed. I shook my head when I remembered her telling me the deep yet corny story of how Neji wooed her. I didn't want my relationship to be like that. Or Ino's luck. Or Hinata' s reluctance. Just a relationship. Simplicity.

My thoughts turned to a lazy pineapple head teenager. He was simple. Didn't seem like a bad kid, and he was cute. He might actually be a good candidate. I inwardly laughed. He was the only candidate. I harshly shook my head. He's a first year, what am I thinking.

I got up, and slipped on my jeans, and my slides, and put on my tank top. I took the master key. It unlocked all rooms, but all rooms were the same key hole. It's just that students use the card.

I quietly went up the stairs to the roof. I unlocked the door, and went outside. I looked up at the sky. I thought back to the kiss that had been stolen by the Nara. Why hadn't I moved him? Why did I let him kiss me? And why was it him that had broke the kiss and not me? I sighed. I jumped when I heard one of the trash cans roll over. I went to pick them up. Trash cans on the roof? What kind of a school is this?

I turned back around, and saw the cans down again. Fuck? I went to pick them up,I turned around, but they were down again.

"Alright, whoever you are. The games old. Show yourself. It's way past curfew. Qu-" I jumped when the cans were knocked again. I looked, and walked around. I did my best to not overreact. Ghosts were one of my greatest fears.

I looked around. I covered my mouth. I saw an approaching blanket come towards me. Okay...officially frightened.

I stumbled back, but as the figure got closer, I saw spikes on the outer blanket. Like a...pineapple.

I stalked towards it angry.

"You Damn first years, and your-" I gasped when I took off the cover. Nothing. No one was there. I yepled

I stumbled back into a something hard . I slowly turned around. It was pineapple head.

He was laughing. I hit his chest hard. He winced.

"The hell was that? You had me scared out of my mind." I told him. He looked up with a lazy smirk.

"Hn. I didn't think you would be that scared." He defended. And a terrible defense it was.

"Whatever, anyways how did you do that? I lifted the cover, and nothing was there." I inquired.

"Don't worry about it." He answered. I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude, your a first year. Ju-" he cut me off.

"Again, why does it matter if I'm a first year. You hang out with Hinata and Ino. What's different about me? You wanna be like them. Push away for no good reason?" I was taken aback by his statement. I sighed, and sat down with my arms on my knees, and my ankles crossed.

"Why does it matter if I treat you differently? I never said I was a fair person." I countered. He nodded, and laid down next to me.

"You aren't. You're troublesome." He insulted. I shrugged.

"And you're a lazy ass bum." I retorted. He smirked. "But I kinda like that you treat me like this. Makes me feel special." He joked. I smirked.

"Guess I'll make sure to punch you extra hard."

"Nah. Nah. I-I was joking." He cleared up. I laughed. He looked over at me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I smirked.

"You just did." I answered. He glared.

"Don't be one of those people."'He stated. I chuckled. "What do you look for in a guy?" He asked.

"Noneya." I answered. He laughed, and got up. He sat down in front me. He put his legs on either side of my form. His hands behind him supporting his weight.

"It is my business." He countered.

"How so?"

"I wanna see how far away from your standards I am." He answered. He scooted closer to me. I rose a brow. Then sighed.

"Why the hell are you up here anyway? I could have you suspended for being here at this time. You could be a pervert, or is Your roof broken or some shit?"I asked ignoring his question.

"To ignore conflict, I'll answer first. I've been up here since Ino called for me over for some dumb shit at 4:00 _pm_. I'm pretty sure it's in the am now. I happened to have liked the view from her window, went to the roof, looked at some clouds, guess I dozed off because I woke up about twenty minutes ago." I nodded., and looked over.

"Simplicity, nothing special or stupid. Maybe an underrated guy who can be special, and cool when he wants, hopefully for me, but normal around the crowd." I answered...simply. Shikamaru smirked.

"Hn, guess I'm not too far from your standards." He remarked. I shook my head.

"You're still a first year." He moved me closer with his legs that were circled behind me. His arms supported the small of my back. I was pretty much tucked inside his hold.

"You're still making excuses," he stated." You say you want simple, but you're making things harder than they need to be." He elaborated.

"'You're making things harder' my ass. I don't have to listen to you." I told him as I looked away.

"Then why are you?"

He caressed my face. I pulled his hand away. "Don't get cocky." I warned. He shrugged.

"I may be lazy, but I actually have a goal. And when it comes to that goal, I'll put in plenty of effort." I respected his words. They matched his demeanor. But my composure was thrown out the window when I felt familiar lips press mine. I sighed into his lips. I broke away.

"A first year blankly coming onto me, and kissing me." I summed up.

"You like it though." I glared.

"You can't-you're so-Ugh," I groaned. " Ah, fuck it." I grabbed his face in my hands, and kissed his lips. I felt him respond. He rubbed his hands on my back, and along my waist. I got on my knees for better leverage. He teased my lips for entrance, and danced his tongue along mine. So he's had practice huh? I smirked on his lips, and kissed him back again. He brought his legs around me,and dragged his lips down to my collar bone, and kissed it. I grinned a lot of practice. I felt him tenderly touch my neck, and kiss every place his fingers handled last.

I wasn't much for describing emotion...let alone kisses, but this one was by far the best. It was magical... how dumb does that sound? But I couldn't think of a better word. Passion was another word I would use for this kiss. It was nothing like the sweet peck he gave in the mall.

My mind buzzed with foreign feelings. I leaned my forehead on his. My hands holding up his face. He had a satisfied grin on. I chuckled.

"So you're experienced?" I asked. He smirked.

"How does a first year go after a third year, and not be experienced." He answered. I rose a brow with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I didn't whore around. Just a few." He assured me. I shook my head.

"That's not what I was worried about. I was surprised you said first year and third year like it mattered." I remarked.

"Well you say third year and first year like it doesn't." He retorted. I smirked, and laid approached me. He got on top of me with his arms supprting him, and his fists on his cheeks, and his legs entangled with mine. A pleasant expression on his face.

"Be mine?" He asked. I pulled him down by the neck, and kissed him before rolling on top of him. I kissed the side of his neck, and looked back at him before sitting up on his lap as he laid down, his arms under his head. I grinned down at him with my arms crossed.

"We'll see." I stated as I got up. I walked to the door.

"And hurry up and get to your Dorm before I write you up." I looked back. "Shikamaru."

* * *

**Love-MM: (wipes sweat from head) what long ass chapter! I hope you guys noticed how I purposely made ShikaTema more mature because Temari is looking for a mature guy. Plus, she is not a hoe, but she's kissed a few guys in her high school career. I didn't want to make any of them official because that would ruin a few upcoming events.**

**Shikamaru: the end was great.**

**Love-MM: I'm sure it was...for you. Oh and to answer a question OF COURSE ITACHI WILL BE IN THE STORY. you'll see in a few chapters. Maybe next. I honestly don't know so tune in!**

**And y'all better review, you 'eard?**

**REVIEW! **


	13. His wake up call

**Love-MM: Hi readers! I hope the last chapter was somewhat enjoyable. I've decided to update a lot faster since school starts in two weeks. So hopefully I'll update quicker like I used to, but I won't give up on this story! It's actually coming along! I feel accomplished.**

**Sasuke: I actually like it too. Great thinking making Hinata my slave**

**Love-MM: Well I try.**

**Hinata: How could you?! I thought we were cool! What the hell is this slave shit?**

**Love-MM: (shrugs) You'll see.**

**Hinata: I blame you Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: How's it my fault I'm finally favorite?**

**Hinata: You're not favorite!**

**Sasuke: Oh sure that's why you're my slave (the crowd oo' s)**

**Hinata: Shut up!**

**Love-MM: You should both know, I'm master around here. Now simmer down while my favorite akatski member, (every member steps up) let me be specific, Kisame!**

**Kisame: Ha, kiss my ass Itachi! Told you I was favorite! Anyways, Love-MM doesn't own Naruto.**

**Love-MM: Thank you, anyways Enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

"W-what?" I stuttered out. He peeked through his covers.

"You heard me. Anyways you know how I like my onigri...So go servant. I still have yet to appreciate you as a friend again so go...work, and you can invite Naruto in." He commanded. My eye twitched. What the hell?

"So how long am I under your service?" He sighed.

"First, when addressing me, you will either start or end with Uchiha-sama. We're not on a casual level yet." I clenched my teeth. How did I get stuck in this situation?

_So you're basically saying you'll do anything for me to forgive you?_

_Yes._

Oh yeah, me and my big ass mouth. It's not like I can back out. I already gave my word, and unfortunately for me, Hyuga always stay by their word. I felt like pounding on myself.

"Okay," I grounded my teeth. "Uchiha-sama." I saw him grin. I walked to the door and opened. Naruto had a sympathetic look on his face.

"You heard didn't you?" He nodded. "I'm sorry for your punishment." He patted my shoulder. I nodded, and proceeded to the fridge. I groaned. He didn't have proper ingredients. I sighed, and headed down stairs. I went to the back of the buffet room, to the kitchen. It was like the girls kitchen in my dorm building except there wasn't anybody here. I grabbed a pot, green peppers, red peppers, and more ingredients for the onigri. I took the folder of homework, and did my best to not break the pencil as I wrote.

* * *

"Teme, you really go to extremes don't you?" Naruto asked me, I smirked.

"I knew she was trying to apologize. She should've confessed. It would've been better for both of us, but this is cool too." I told him. Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"You love making people suffer. You were never even mad at her, and she said sorry for like the first time in her life. That's just mean."

"Oh no, I was mad, I've been mad. I just chose to act on it now." I stated.

"Oh," He walked away before turning around again." You think you could get Hinata to do my homework?" I smirked.

"$20 bucks, and we have a deal." Naruto sighed, and whipped out his wallet, and handed me his money.

"She'll be right on it." I told him. I smirked when I heard the sound of a door opening and slamming close. She walked in, and stomped angrily over to me. She slammed her work down at my lap, and set the onigri on my table.

"There!" She stated. I held down my smirk. "What's with that disrespectful tone?" I saw her twitch.

"Nothing, Uchiha-sama." She turned.

"Have I dismissed you yet?" She clenched her jaw. There's no way she'll last a week. She turned back around.

"I want you to do Naruto' s homework. Don't worry, it's much easier." I assured. She nodded, and turned.

"Um, no goodbye or understanding. You lack MUCH respect." She sighed.

"Goodbye," She circled her jaw."Uchiha-sama." I smirked.

"You are dismissed." I told her.

I grabbed my onigri. I smirked as I ate it. It was delicious. I half expected her to poison it, but it was great.I felt spices dance across my tongue. I grinned as I tasted tomatoes in the mix. I sighed. Gotta love that girl. I walked to the fridge. I saw Hinata was at the table trying to tutor Naruto. I smirked. Kushina paid me countless times for that in 6th grade. I ended up helping Naruto cheat in the end. He's impossible to teach.

I went to grab a bottle of water, but then I heard a moan. I smirked, and looked back. Hinata clenched her jaw. I chuckled, and answered my phone. It was a face time thing. Itachi. I sighed, and answered.

"Hello little brother." He greeted.

"What do you want?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is that any way to greet your brother after nearly a month?" He inquired. I sat down across from Hinata and Naruto.

"I'm about to hang up. Just tell me what you want!" I told him.

"A little pushy now, aren't we?" I sighed, and rubbed my eyes.

"There's only one other person who can make you that unhappy. Is that Itachi?" Naruto happily asked. He came around to look. He waved in the screen.

"Hey Itachi!" He greeted. Itachi smirked.

"Hello yellow one. You still failing?" He asked.

"I won't be failing anymore," he grabbed my phone." Look who's doing my homework!" He explained.

"Is that Hinata? My how you've grown!," He clapped through the phone. Hinata rolled her eyes, and waved."Just like your Sasuke, so rude-"

"I'm not her Sasuke." I assured. Itachi rose an eyebrow.

"I don't get it? Oh wait, you must be one of Those people. You mean she's you're Hinata, but you're not her Sasuke. I gotch ya. I never thought you'd-"

"No, not like that." I stated.

"It's just that-" Naruto started but I covered his mouth and nose.

"Don't talk about my business," I looked over. "Especially not to him." I warned. He nodded, and gasped for air when I let go.

"That's just rude. That's you're best friend you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what you called for?" I asked annoyed.

"Well of course. I didn't call to just annoy you. I've got a life you know. " My eye twitched.

"Then get to the damn point!" I demanded. Itachi smirked.

"Okay, I'm done annoying you," He sighed. "Get Hinata over here." I looked up.

"Hyuga, Here. Now." I pointed to the spot next to me. She rolled her jaw again. I grinned.

"Well, our mother invited the Hyuga family over for a little reunion. It was said to be the next time we were all off, and free for an entire week. Hinata' s mother would be out of the hospital as well. And surprisingly, there's an entire week where everyone could clear their schedules. Haruka-san would be released by this time too. It's in two weeks. We're all going to Arubia at the Uchiha beach house. So be ready. Our mother is very excited to see you Hinata. And Hanabi I guess." Hinata nodded.

"Thanks-"

"You may go." I told her. She shook her head, and left to the other side.

"Yay, vacation!" Naruto cheered. I looked at him weird.

"You thought you was coming?" I asked. He pouted. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll send post cards." Itachi assured. Naruto nodded, and sat next to Hinata.

"You're not really gonna send a post card, are you?"

"No." I chuckled.

"Well bye. I've got shit to do." Itachi nodded.

"Alright bye, 'member to-" I hung up before he could finish. I looked at Hinata. I wanted her to be my servant in Arubia. It would be a priceless experience. I guess I'll just have to make my demands more unbearable. This is great!

"Servant," She reluctantly looked up. "I want ice cream. Go get me some."

"You don't like ice cream. You don't like anything sweet!"

"Are you going against my word?" She straightened up, and stiffly walked out. Naruto chuckled.

"You're really making her suffer aren't you?" He inquired. I nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed. About five minutes later, Hinata came back with a pint of ice cream. Chocolate.

"Here you go, Uchiha...sama," She gritted out. I looked at the ice cream.

"What the FUCK?" She rose a brow.

"I hate ice cream. You know that. I don't know where you've been this past month. Anyways, go bring me a tomato." I told her. She stuck two pieces of gum in her mouth, and chewed violently.

"Hey, Sasuke I'm gonna go out. I'll be back at 5:00." I ate the tomato she gave me. "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna see Shikamaru. He says he needs help or something."

"With what?"

"That Temari girl is close, but she's not there." He explained. I nodded.

"Wait then why is he asking you, and not me?" I asked. He smirked.

"Think about it, I've got two S after me, and you got one S you can't even get. I understand his decision." I glared. I hated when he acted like that. Cocky, it didn't suit him.

"Look at my S compared to your S' s though. My S is more the S either of your S' s could ever be." He shrugged.

"I still LI them." I smirked. I looked over at a confused Hinata. She didn't understand our language. Well she shouldn't. Me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, unfortunately Itachi, Jobs, and few others knew it.

"Whatever bye." He waved, and left. I looked over at my new servant. She continued to chew.

"Spit your gum out." I told her. She looked surprised, but complied.

"You're so frustrating." She said. I shrugged. "Yep." I agreed. She grabbed her things. I laughed. She actually thought she was done! This girl...

"You're not done. Everyday after school, you come here. Oh and MMA of course. You leave when curfew nears." Her jaw dropped.

"You got something to say?" I asked. She clenched her fists. "No." I nodded. Now would probably be the best time to take advantage of her... I pondered my choices.

"You want to leave early?" She squinted at me, then nodded.

"Kiss me," I smirked when she stiffened. Hinata would never kiss me voluntarily. She was pussy when it came to that stuff. I added another week to her service in my head. I grinned as I got up from the sofa. I went to the chair to watch TV, I looked for the remote. Where is that damn thing? Tha- my thoughts were cut off when I felt weight on my lap. I looked in front. It was Hinata. Her hands were on my knees, and her back side was bent. Her v-neck shirt barely covered her cleavage. I gulped every racing thought down, and looked at her face. I barely noticed she was also glaring at me.

"You think I'm pussy, don't you?" She challenged.

"I know you're pussy. You couldn't do half the things I have in store. You're gonna be at my service for quite some time." She smirked.

"I wouldn't speak so soon." She stated. She grabbed the back of my neck, and pressed my lips to hers. My eyes widened. I smirked on her lips. I didn't think she had it in her. She Sat on top of my lap. I didn't respond too much, just slightly hugged her waist, but nothing outside of that. I didn't want to break character. She unfortunately broke the kiss, and looked back at me before taking off. I smirked as I heard the door slam.

"She thinks she's so sly...as if I didn't see her blush." I muttered to myself as I rubbed my lips.

* * *

I ran out the dorm, and tried in vain to hold down my blush, but how could I? I let my pride give me a few moments of confidence to kiss that bastard! Why would he want to kiss me if he's mad anyway? Wouldn't he want me far away from him or something? Isn't that what angry people do? Then it hit me like a pile of bricks.

He's trying to break me! He wants me under his service! Then even more bricks fell upon me. Every time our families go on vacation together, we have tournaments in MAN categories, both families excel in. Sasuke being my rival will have an upper hand in our matches. I smirked. I figured him out, and here I thought he really wanted to kiss me.

Well ilk be ready for anything and everything that comes my way. I walked back more confidently to my dorm. I made my way to the building. I sighed. Maybe I should invite Temari and Tenten over. I can't deal with just Ino. I'll end up bald. She's too energetic. She really is meant for Naruto.

I knocked on the door, and heard shuffling."Who-oh, Hey Hinata-chan." I gave a small smile.

"Hi, Tem, is now a bad time?" She shook her head. "No, come on in." She answered. I looked around. Her room was as big as mine.

"Where's Tenten?" Temari laid down on her bed, and sighed. "Out. A date I think." I smirked. She was enjoying her new BF. That's good.

"So how about you?" I asked with a smirk. "You like the third year boys?" She groaned, and looked up at me with a pout.

"Believe it or not, but every third year I've ever liked or dated is nowhere close to the man a certain first year I know is." She stated. I gasped.

"I thought you hated first years. They're stupid and weird." I reminded her, but what first year is able to break Temari? Pretty much all the first year boys are stupid and weird.

"Well this one was...different I guess. You know him. He's you're friend." I was surprised. Which one of my guy friends could wo-Oh...

"Shikamaru got you, huh?" I smirked. Now that I think about it, Shikamaru had mentioned something back in sixth grade, that he was interested in a blonde eighth grader. Never would have thought it'd be Temari. I definitely didn't think he would ever have a chance.

"But isn't that kinda cool? He's been thinking about me for four years. Gosh, who the hell does that. I only talked to him once in eighth grade. And that was when he dropped my books in the hallway, and I said 'pick that shit up!' And he did." She said. I laughed.

"I remember that. I thought it was the girl next to you who said that. What's her name again? Tayuya. Yeah, I beat her ass to a pulp. Everyone said that you, Tayuya , and some other girl were the school bullies. Even for awhile in high school. What happened?" I asked curious. Temari chuckled.

"Yes, I was bully. I went after younger boys. Tayuya went after snobby girls, and Kin the other girl went after people who were after us. We ruled the school with our strength, and only cared about each other, but in the middle of the year I realized, that it was getting old. I would be going to high school soon. I was never a bully in high school. I protected kids from Kin and Tayuya. They got mad when I left their group. Tayuya said I thought I was too good for them, which wasn't the case at all. One day they both confronted me, and tried to hurt me, but," she sniffed cockily, and grinned. "They underestimated me. I made sure they never did that again. The three if us don't talk anymore, but I know they still hold a grudge. But I don't give a fuck. I already have new friends," I grinned at that.

"Thanks Tem." She looked taken aback.

"You thought I was talking about you? I can't just hang out with first years, how embarrassing is that? I have plenty of third year friends." I pouted and glared at her statement.

"But I guess you guys are cool too." She added. I smirked. "So you gonna go out with him?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno. You gonna go out with Sasuke?" I shrugged. "Exactly." She reasoned. I smirked.

"Well how are you and Sasuke? Ten, told me you're in a fight or something." I sighed. This has gotta be one of the most complicated stories I will have ever told.

"Shit son,... You deep in it..." was what she said when I finished. She smirked at me. "So you're just gonna do whatever he says to you so you can protect your pride. Sounds kinda backwards to me." She stated. I shook my head.

"If I don't, then he will have proved a bad point against me. I promised that I would do as he says, and if I don't, it would damage my good name." Temari nodded.

"I guess I understand, but how do you plan on winning in this fucked up situation?" She asked.

"I'll reluctantly do everything he says. Its shamefully all i can think of."i told her. She shook her head.

"No," she looked over. "If you're gonna do that, then you have to fake it. As in enjoy every single command he gives. If he asks you for homework, go above and beyond. He wants you to dance in the middle of class, rock that shit, and be proud of it Just take pride in the most shameful things he asks. It'll kill him." She fished. I nodded my head. Her plan made sense. Sasuke's whole reason of doing this is to make me suffer, but if I were act like it was nothing, and actually enjoy it, then he would definitely be angered."

"I like it." She smirked.

* * *

**Next day at school. Hinata P.O.V**

Ino and I made our way into homeroom. I stopped as I saw a smirking Uchiha cross over m peripheral. I watched him suspiciously. He made his way to MY seat, and sat down comfortably. I furrowed my eyebrows. I inwardly groaned. That bastard. I sat in between Kiba and Ino on the other side. KIba warmly smiled at me. I returned a small one.

"What's up?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Just the annoying Uchiha Sasuke making my life hard. So basically the usual." He let out chuckle." Well that's Sasuke for you." I nodded lamely.

"Naruto told me about how our first apology...eh...started all of...this..." He said.

"You know?" He nodded. I sighed. I should have known Sasuke would tell Naruto, and he wold blab about it to everybody else. He really is made for Ino.

"I've already got a plan for it, though." I told him. He looked confused. "I am just gonna do what ever he says, but pride full." He looked at me funny. I let out a small chuckle.

"You could do that, _or..."_

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I watched as she spoke to the dog who i used to call a friend. He was hitting on her. _agin_. I already kissed her. She's basically mine! I choked when I saw her face gain a faint shade of pink. I felt Naruto hit my back repeatedly.

"You good, Teme?" Naruto asked. I ignored him. Is this for real? Kiba is hitting on MY girl?! Since when do dogs have such a sly nature? I thought he gave up already! That damn dog.. I should murder him.

I composed myself. I'll just have to advance my plans. I still ranted on in my mind about the dog.

Just then, Kakashi walked in. twenty minutes late. He's early. Must've struck out with his hook ups last night. So unlike him.

"Hello class! Aren't we all glad I'm early?" The class shrugged, and mumbled. "Anyways, since I'm early today, and homeroom is originally a reading-for-fun class, don't know where that wretched idea came from in the first place," he mumbled. " lets all take out our assigned book." He finished.

I sighed. I didn't have mine. I never had it 'cause I always expect him to be late. I raised my hand. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"I don't have my book."

"That's just no good, here, take my copy." He handed me an orange book. I rose a brow.

"This is not the assigned book. It says Ichi-" He quickly ripped the book from me.

"Okay, okay, never mind that book. Seriously keep that a secret. I'm already paying you enough about keep my constant lateness quiet." He stated as he handed me the correct book. I smirked.

"Whatever hentai-sensei (**a/n: you'll get the joke if you look it up. I'm so mean! I should tell you XD** )," the class laughed.

"Anyways, I assume that you all read the fifth chapter like I assigned?" He asked. I snorted. Naruto burst out laughing along with Kiba. Even Shino chuckled.

"Okay then let's have a group talk. You can all pair up in one large group or get a partner o-someone please wake up Shikamaru," Ino took the librety, and kicked him out of his chair.

"As I was saying, you can be in one large group or pair up with another, and catch up on this story. I'll give you ten seconds to get together, and ten minutes to review, then we'll have a nice easy quiz." The class groaned.

"Ten...,"

"Lets all be one group!" Naruto suggested. I shrugged.

"Nine..."

"Nah, Hinata-chan and me are gonna be partners alone." Kiba stated. I was taken aback. Hinata shrugged.

"Eight..."

I feel my blood boil. No. That's just it. No. Just. No. No! No. N-motherfucking-O. NO! I calmed down. Maybe I'm actin-No I'm not _crazy!_ Then again...

**Yo, Uchiha! The hell you doin? Acting like a crazy ass fool! First of all you need to realize that Hinata is in fact very much interested in you! Since when are we so insecure? Yeah, we! I am you. Now quit being stupid! And ruining our reputation! C'mon now! Fuck is this? We are Uchiha! What would your family say, you damn fool. Ugh, disgusting! You gonna get upset over a drooling mutt? Look at him he's a mouth breather just like a dog. Now get your ass out there, and show that pussy ass dog who's top dog around here.**

_Okay, I can do that! I will do that!_

"Seven..." I stood up. "No, she's not." I stated. He rose a brow.

"Because she is at MY service so she obviously must be MY partner."

"She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to." I smirked. "Why, I don't recall you being there during our agreement. We're you there?"

"No..."

"So how exactly can claim what you already have?" He looked around for an answer.

"Still, she...doesnt-"

"That means absolutely nothing."

"You guys, let's just all be a large group." Naruto said again.

"Six..."

"She won't be happy then." He countered.

"Then let's ask her, what do you think Hyuga?" She looked up.

"Uh-"

"Fivefourthreetwoone..." Kakashi finished. We looked at him. "What, the seconds were too long." He defended. I sighed, and sat down along with Kiba. We ended up being one big group.

"Anyways, you've got ten minutes. I'm setting the timer." He announced. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and instantly grabbed it. I hissed in disgust as she gazed at Naruto like she wasn't one-sidely cheating on Naruto.

"Hey, I felt like coming over here, can I join you?." Sakura stated. No one spoke up. So I did.

"Nah." I answered. She pouted."You're so silly Sasuke-kun." I rolled my eyes. "There are no chairs available for you." I told her. She only shrugged.

"That's okay, I'll just sit," she walked to Naruto, and put her hand on his shoulder,and sat upon his lap."here." She finished. I pulled on my collar as I felt the heat of Ino's anger boil. I saw almost everyone do the same. I saw Naruto blush, and get uncomfortable. I know he wanted to break up with her, but Naruto is no pro at that. Even with all the girls he's played, and used, he's never been good at letting them down.

Hinata cleared her throat." Well let's be truthful, he read the book?" She smirked. No one spoke.

"Alrighty, who's a fast reader?" She asked. She flipped through the book.

"Anybody up for reading 75 pages? Shikamaru...please?" She asked. He lazily looked up.

"No." He set his head back down. She smirked. "Hmm...did you know Temari is 18?" She asked him. He lifted his head, and nodded.

"Did you know she likes mature men?" He nodded.

"I happen to know a lot of mature men given my family background. I could set her up with them, instead of you." He sighed. "Where are you going with this?"

"I happen to know a mature man personally, and his name iS Shikamaru." He shook his head.

"You see, Temari won't date you unless I approve, it's just a girl thing. If I put in a good word, she would more than likely be swayed by it, but if I say otherwise..." Shikamaru took the book out of her hands, and started scanning it.

I smirked, and shook my head at her. She shrugged, and grinned pridefully at me.

"Wow, you're good Hina-chan." Naruto said. Sakura rolled her eyes. I saw Hinata glare. She must be bored again. I sat back to enjoy the oncoming show happy that it would take my mind off other things.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Wow you're good Hina-chan." Naruto told me. I smirked at him, but saw Sakura do her famous eye roll. I considered my reaction. I could ignore her, and be bored for the next ten minutes, _or_ I could glare, and have a little bit of fun. What with me being my mischievous little self chose the latter.

"What's the eye roll for Haruno?" I asked her. She looked towards me.

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't realize I was even doing it. Must be a natural reaction to whenever you talk." I smirked. She's in a mood, huh? I looked to Ino who was smirking mischievously. Her fingers were tapping the table impatiently. Almost as if she was itching for this moment of relief. She took my glance as a way to take a go at her .

"Hina-chan, aren't you just laughing on the inside?" I chuckled. "I'm laughing on the outside too, Ino-chan." Sakura looked confused.

"Its funny. She thinks-"

"Wait, you guys. You can't just gang up on her like that." Naruto stated. Everyone looked at him. Sakura kissed his cheek. He shook his head, and got up from his seat, and left the room. I didn't miss the totally conflicted look on his face. Sakura looked confused. Four people stood up...including myself. Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura.

It was a stand off. "Sit down Hyuga." I smiled at him, and happily sat down. He looked at me funny, but shook it off.

"Sakura you sit down." Ino and Sasuke said at the same time. She looked hurt, but did as she was told. Sasuke was about to tell Ino the same, but just like I taught her, she ran.

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

"Naruto-kun?" I called. Where did he run off to. The halls were empty. I paced up and down until I met the bathroom. MENS to be exact. I sighed.

I paced back and forth. "You can do this! You're Ino Yamanka! C'mon. It's just the boys bathroom. How hard can it be?" I walked in, and saw a huge double sided bathroom with urinals in between. I saw a figure with spiky blonde hair on one. I squinted. Is that..?

"Ino-chan?!" He looked behind him. I gasped.

"Don't turn arou-" He turned around. I closed my eyes, and walked out. I heard a flush on the outside, and the running of water. Ugh! I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've known he would've at least used the toilet! Argh! I heard hard fast footsteps. He looked around, and looked at me. He shyly rubbed his neck.

"I didn't-"

"Don't worry it was all me." I shyly smiled. "I," I looked away. "I-I didn't see anything." I reassured. He didn't seem to care. Hmmm...He must have a big cock. I blushed, and smacked my head at the thought. Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID INO!

"You good?" He asked. He looked worried. "I came here for you, you kinda ran out there." I explained.

"Oh, I was just a little overwhelmed. You, uh, you think I should keep going out with Sakura-chan?" Hell no!

"If you want, I mean I'm clearly not a friend of her though, but if she makes you happy, right?" I asked him. He looked away clearly unsure of his feelings. I smirked. My time to shine. I approached him, and grabbed his collar, and looked at his collar as I pretended to fix it.

"She makes you happy...right?" I asked again with a polker face. I straightened his tie, and fiddled with his collar, but I didn't look at him...yet.

"Im not sure." He answered. I could feel him staring at me. His gaze pleading for me to answer his. I chuckled into his chest thinking about it. He held my arms.

"What's funny?" He asked in his charming voice. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Is that the voice you use to get the girls that you do?" I asked him. He shrugged

"Something like it, but this is reserved for my S."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged it off.

"So what are you gonna do?" He sighed.

"Honestly, what do you want me to do?" I looked down, but he raised my head, and blocked the hair from my eye.

"I would like you to buy me some chocolate cake at lunch." I answered. He nodded." What else?"

I hugged the bottom of his rolled up sleeves with my four fingers, and slightly pulled him towards me.

"Can't you assume that already? You're not that dumb." I told him. He brought his hands to my waist. He brought his head down to my level. Our noses barely touching, and our breaths dancing with each other. He smirked at me. I felt him lean in again, but I pulled away from him, and grinned.

"If you want this," I pointed to myself. "you know what you have to do." I told him. He chuckled, then his face went dark.

"Oh yeah, what about-" I handed him my phone.

"Go to my videos, and you won't feel so bad. And put your number in while you're at it." I walked away feeling completely satisfied with my life. Also keeping in mind Naruto was probably watching my backside. I did a victory dance as I entered the room. Hinata and the rest looked at me as an update on him.

"How is he?" Shikamaru asked. "He's fine..." So fine...I slipped my knuckle under my chin thinking about him.

"What...happened Ino?" Sakura uneasily asked.

"We are no longer on a first name basis bitch-chan, whoops, slut-san." She glared. I smirked.

"You're face is gonna freeze if you keep doing that squint you call a glare." I told her. Sasuke chuckled. Sakura looked hurt by his amusement.

"What happened to Naruto?" She asked.

"He just had an epiphany is all. Nothing that wasn't inevitable." I informed. She clenched her teeth. She got up, and went back to her slut table. Hinata gave me a high-five.

I heard a ding. I looked around."Okay, kiddies. That's the end of review time. I gave you three extra minutes so you should all be ready for the quiz." My stomach dropped.

"Ah,Shit."

* * *

**MMA practice Sasuke P.O.V**

"Alright, kids! Get your partner! We're going to do partner workouts!" Gai sensei stated. I looked around for Hinata. She was at the front talking to Neji.

"Wait! Sorry folks! We're gonna do a YOUTHFUL FREE PHYSICAL EXAM!"

"What is this youthful free physical exam exactly?" I asked. Neji was first to answer. "It's just an exam to see your height growth, weight gain, and BMI. For those of you who don't know what BMI is, it's ju-"

""Yeah, yeah, we know Neji. Yeesh, quit acting like such a teacher." Naruto complained. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Anyways let's begin." Temari was our tester for our group. "Alright Ino you're up first. C'mon." She stepped on the platform.

"Okay, so your 16...5'4, good height. And you weigh 116 lbs. Hmmm...and you're a size...?"

"Two in women. Three in junior. Waist, 25."

"Well you gained two pounds since you were last weighed which is good because you'll need it, and according to your height, weight, and age your BMI is 15.9%. That's great considering you're the size that you are." She elaborated. I sighed. Temari was gonna take extra long. I looked around for Hinata. She was at the back of the line with Naruto. I walked to them.

"Hey Teme!"

"Dobe, Hyuga."

"Du-Uchiha-sama."

"Damn so close." I told her.

"You're not mad anymore, are you?"

"Oh, I'm mad , I'm just a bit more happy knowing I have the infamous Hyuga of this grade under my service is all." She rolled her eyes.

"It'll be over in a week, remember that."

"Doubt it."

"Whatever."

"Fine, go to every guy in the room, and tell them of the sexy bathing suit you're wearing to Arubia." I commanded. "Be sure to make it explicit." I added. She looked away.

"I cannot do that. Now you're just abusing your power." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Fine. Another week added..."

"Can't I do something other than that!" She asked. I sighed, and contemplated. Then my light bulb flashed.

"Tell me explicitly what you're wearing to Arubia." I couldn't see her reaction because a certain done got a little excited.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're up."

"Yay!" He cheered.

"Oi, Teme watch my exam! I bet you I got a better physique."

"I'm surprised physique is even in your vocabulary." He pouted, and stepped on the platform

"Alright, your 16...and your 6'2 ,excellent height, tall. You gained five pounds. Your current weight is...155. Your waist size is 29 so that's good. You have a BMI of 9% which is excellent." Naruto did a dance.

"See that! I grew an inch, gained five pounds, and I'm only 9% fat! Beat that Teme." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, okay Uchiha Sasuke, you're up." I walked past him, with a polker face. I didn't want to gloat...yet.

"You're also 16...You grew an inch 3/4, so you're, holy shit , you're very tall. Outstanding height. You're around the 6'3 range. Just about 6'4 honestly. Anyways you gained seven pounds which is great because you're tall, and you're weight is 163.5 lbs. BMI is 6%. Really outstanding. According to the charts anyways." She finished. I cockily got off, and turned to Naruto, and looked at him. He glared, and pouted. I chuckled, and walked to back to Hinata. I found impression all over her face, and a bit of admiration.

"Wanna hear about my bathing suit?" She looked away. "Hyuga Hinata, you're turn." She glared as she walked away. I smirked.

"Okay, Hinata-chan...You are 16 like everyone else. You gained a pound and a half. You're current weight 113. You're a sizes...?"She crossed her arms.

"One in junior,and zero in women. Waist 24." She wrote down some things. "Okay, try to gain more, and your BMI is 13% which is incredible given that your female."

"She probably got most of her fat from her well- endowed chest." I suggested. Temari nodded. "More than likely." Temari Hinata agreed. Hinata looked down at her chest "Can we move on?" She asked.

"Okay, anyways, you grew two inches. Which is great. So now you're 5'2. Great progress, Hinata-chan." I saw a new light in Hinata' s eyes. It glazed all over her big lavender eye. They were so wide with emotion. I looked at her confused. She looked at me, and smiled joyfully. I was confused.

"Are you...Okay?" I asked. She jumped up and down m, and grabbed my neck in her arms. I was beyond surprised. She squeezed me tight. I of course hugged her back. I di

"Did you hear that?!" She asked full of excitement. "Two FUCKING INCHES! You see!," She let go of me, and pointed a finger at my chest. "I told you, I TOLD YOU! My eating and working out would pay off. TWO INCHES! Oh thank you Kami! Goodbye well under average height." She let out a pleasant sigh, and patted my shoulder. I was still shocked by her behavior, as was the rest of the group.

"It feels good. I remember last week, I actually felt a little taller 'cause I was standing next to Ino, and she didn't seem as tall as she usually would be, so I guess..." She removed her hand, and composed herself.

"You just have no idea..."She sat down. I smirked, and walked over to her.

"So you hype now, huh? You're 5'2 now. Big boy on campus now. Just upped the shortest standards, right?" I teased.

"Don't ruin it." I chuckled.

"That was an impressive hug." I started. She smirked.

"It was just a spur of the moment type thing. Don't let it go to your head."

"Oh, but I will, May I have another?" She looked at me, and pouted. Then she grabbed my neck, but it was different. She had my head on her forearm, and lying on her side. I felt a squeezing sensation as well. Oh, my goodness. She's really trying to choke me. She is attempting murder in a sport club. I chuckled, but felt my airway get suffocated. I knew the trick to get out of one of these things. My hand slowly approached her breast. Her arms quickly unfolded from around me, and slapped my hand away.

"You're a pervert." Hinata said.

"Thought that was already established." I chuckled. "Yes it was." She said.

"So you do enjoy it, okay."

"What? Fuck outa here."

"You don't have to lie."

"Whatever."

"Whatever." I began to mimicked her.

"Don't even-"

"Don't even-"

"I'm serious stop!"

"I'm serious stop!."

"Quit it!"

"Quit it!"

"You're being really annoying." I started to touch the air around her.

"Quit doing that!"

"Quit doing that!" She glared at me. I glared back while still "touching" her.

"I hate you." I stopped, and crossed my arms.

"That's gotta be the biggest lie you've ever told."

"It's not. It's true."

"I guess 'cause girls only say I hate you to the guys they love." I countered.

"Shut up, you got that from a damn song, and its not true."

"Then why is it that you only say it to me? You dislike Sakura, but I've never heard you say it. You hate that corny kid who laughs at everything sexual, but I don't hear you yelling it at them."

"Whatever Uchiha. I've had enough of you for the day anyway. What can I do so I don't have to report to your Dorm this evening?" She asked. I myself did not know the answer to that question.

"Okay, kiddies were gonna do a light work out today so get with your second partner not your sparring partner." Kakashi instructed. I sighed as I heard Naruto prance over to me. I inwardly groaned. Today would be long practice.

* * *

I grabbed my gear bag, and slipped on my casual clothes. I sighed. What task should I give her? It was getting close to the end of the week, and she's done everything I've asked. With grace and dignity. Even with the most pride damaging of things. At this rate she might not be under my service for Arubia. That would suck. I walked out of the locker room.

"Oi, Sasuke, wait up!" I turned around to see Naruto and whole bunch of other people I'd rather not hang out with heading towards me. I quickened my pace, but saw a raven bluette stick out on my peripheral.

I kind of hoped I would run into her. I turned the corner, and smirked at my timing. Unfortunately Naruto and them caught up, but it was-

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted them. He cut me off.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Ino greeted as she waved at him. He blushed a little. I hadn't even noticed Hinata had her friends with her too. I looked back to Naruto who was obviously on his off day wave back with a goofy smile. I shook my head.

I looked at Hinata who was unconcerned with the greeting look out the door as if looking for something.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She barely looked at me. "Nothing." She answered.

"Tell me."

"You need to take a shower." She said. I groaned annoyed.

"No shit."

"Shut up."

"That's rude." She gave me an annoyed look, and ignored my presence. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"If I recall, you're MY servant-" I was cut off when an odor that resembled wet dog entered the room. I squinted my eyes. I didn't even have to turn around to know he was here. Kiba.

"Hey, whatch ya doing here? This is the dojo not the football whatever it's called." Naruto told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Clearly," he told Naruto. "I came for Hinata-chan." I rose a brow. Excuse me? "Yeah, were gonna get ice cream." I kept a calm face when he wrapped his arm around Hinata. I found it even harder when she wrapped an arm around his waist. I sat down, and looked away, and bit my lip. The others were having a conversation while I was keeping my cool.

When Kiba kissed Hinata' s cheek, I had had about enough. Wet dog and lavender were a terrible mix. I got up unable to help myself.

"Alright, you're already a dog, you want me to stick your testicles in your mouth, and make you a bitch too?" I asked angrily. He looked at me with a risen eyebrow, and also looked a little confused. Oh, yea. He doesn't hate me. Well he was soon.

"Quit talking to me like that,Sasuke!"

"Only my friends call me that."

"I guess that explains why Hinata doesn't." I glared at him, but then stopped. I stopped myself as I felt defeated. I sighed, and crossed my arms.

"You ready dobe?" I asked in a monotone as I felt my old ways come back to me. My less rambunctious ways anyway. He looked up, and shook his head.

"No I'm-" I put my Hand up before he could finish.

"I thought you wanted more service." Hinata started. I didn't look at her, and ignored all my mixed emotions hoping it was just my stupid hormones.

"Dont worry about it. It's done," I walked out, and put my hands behind my head,"We're done."

I felt myself sink back into a world I never wanted to come back to. I sighed. Why did shit always have to be so difficult?

Why couldn't she just accept facts? Or maybe I should accept facts? It wasn't meant to be? Bullshit. But how could she just so nonchalantly brush me off like that? After all of the effort I put into her, and all the moments- She could've at least acknowledged my f- I stopped myself. I was starting to sound like a love sick fool. Basically Drake honestly.

I felt like punching myself. Was I over reacting? Maybe it's just one date right? So what? Does that really mean anything? I pursed my lips thinking about the amount of dates she's gone on with me. I sighed. None. Zero. Nada...

I shook my head. Maybe I was trying too hard. I should probably give her space, right? It made the most sense honestly. She was used to having me around wasn't she? It's a better option. Just being around her less. The thought was a surprisingly a little inviting. I was always making an effort to get her to even look at me sometimes. A break would be nice,but honestly, most of me hated the idea. This was my plan Z. The very last one in the book.

I looked up. Then what would I do? She would have her bitch, and what about me? Who would I have? I inwardly chuckled. How could I have forgotten? Every girl loves me. I sighed. So I just go back to my playboy ways? That's how my shit is gonna play out? I saw two girls shyly wave at me. They were good looking, and looked pretty easy unlike someone else I know.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and flopped my bag over my shoulder before putting on my trademark smirk, heading towards them, and answered my own questions.

"I guess it is..."

* * *

**Love-MM: *Sigh* I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for this long ass update. I'm such a bitch! Anyways I'll explain everything next chapter, I promise. Anyways, here's a little turn of events there. So Sasuke anything a playboy again? *gasp*… hmmm tune in next chapter to find out how that works! **

**Oh and next time I take longer than 2 weeks, call me a bitch, a pussy, a terrible author, whatever! Just make sure I write me because NO WAY IN HELL AM I GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! I will finish this story even if it kills me!**

**Lol no, I still have a life outside of this, but you get the point. So...**

**Y'all come back now, you hear?**


	14. His new ways Her anguish

**Love-MM: Hey readers who don't still hate me! So I'll explain the lateness. One word. School. It sucks, but I'm gonna try to update every few weeks for not only you guys, but for myself as well! I like this story and I want to continue it.**

**Sasuke: yep, definitely liking the story now...**

**Hinata: I'm not really crazy about it as of this moment ...**

**Love-MM: Clearly, it's just because of your different positions! I put Hinata unfortunately in the wrong, and Sasuke in the right, so...**

**Sasuke: Thank you...**

**Hinata: Kay (rolls jaw)**

**Love-MM: Calm down, I don't love Sasuke that much...let's just say, he won't be favorite forever.**

**Hinata: I guess that makes me feel better...**

**Love-MM: Okay, then you can do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: What?!**

**Hinata: Don't ruin it. Anyways, Love-MM doesn't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

**Love-MM: Why thank you, anyways on with my story!**

* * *

We walked out the dojo. I slipped out of Kiba' s grasp, and thought back to Sasuke' s face. I felt a little guilt at the pit of my stomach, but brushed it off. He'll be alright. He was last time...

* * *

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto asked me. I turned half way. "I'm gonna meet Sayuri at the some cafe." I told him. He nodded. I smirked.

"Why you wanna come?" I joked. He lit up.

"Can I?" He asked. My smirk disappeared.

"I was joking." He looked away.

"Y-yea, I knew that..."

"Right..." I went towards the door.

"That's not the only reason I asked though." I turned to him. "I mean...um...What about Hina-chan?" I shrugged.

"What about her?" I asked him. His face was shocked. "I mean, you've been going out with about 8 different girls this week, and those are only the ones I've seen...You haven't really done that in awhile...and with Hina here, I thought, well, I just assumed that you would try to concentrate more on her instead of all, of, um the others. I just...I mean isn't she supposed to be your S?" He asked.

"I thought so, but I just decided to take a break. I just don't wanna waste my energy on something pointless, you know what I mean?," Naruto tilted his head. I sighed. "It's like you studying for math, you're not gonna get it anyway so why try?" He tilted his head back with an "o" on his face. I nodded at him.

"O guess I get it..." He stated.

"Okay then I might as well fuel it into something I'm good at. Like courting girls who like me for my charm and good looks. Not girls who like me for me. Been there. Done that, not sure if I'm going back. So yea that's basically it. It's Friday, right?" I asked. He slowly nodded. I pointed at him as a thanks before walking out.

* * *

Is this the way things were now? Sasuke didn't talk to me much at all anymore, but he wasn't mad like before. He answered me when I needed something, didn't glare at me, he didn't touch me, or voluntarily talk to me. We were still partners in practice, but it wasn't nearly as fun. He just did what he was told, and went to go talk to other people when we were done.

Plus I wasn't totally blind. He's been going out with a lot if other girls. Right in front of me too! Girls from ages 16-20, and tall and slender, short and petite, blondes, Brunnettes, red heads, and most of them were...beautiful. It was as if he didn't seem to care about me any more. Like he went ghost on me, or something. It was so shocking, the feeling of pain was so familiar within me, I could almost say I like it. Almost though.

"Hinata-chan," Ino called my name again. "Huh?" I answered.

"Why aren't you helping me with my homework? I suck!" She pleaded. I sighed, and took the homework from her, and finished the last few questions for her.

"Thank-"

"Hinata, Open the damn door!" I heard Tenten yell. I rolled my eyes, and laid down on my bed. Shit just got worse.

"Ino's coming!" Ino announced. I groaned as a loud Tenten burst through the door. I put the pillow over my head.

"You already know what I'm gonna say, don't you?" She started. I could also feel Temari in the room staring down at me. I hated what was happening. It was just a plan gone so fucking wrong!

"Hinata?" I nodded. Tenten Sat on the bed. Then I felt two other weights get on as well.

"Wait, I'm confused. What's going on?" Ino asked. I never told Ino these things until I felt the need to because then I would have to go through these interventions everyday. The only reason why Tenten and Temari know is because Of Neji and Shikamaru.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out? It seems like that situation between you and Sasuke is at its all Time low! What the hell happened?" Tenten asked.I felt Tenten tug on my pillow. I pulled it back, but she tugged more, and more.

"Let go, you stubborn bitch!" She said frustrated. She peeled it of me.

"What happened m?" Temari asked. I sighed. I sighed, and laid back down as I told the entire story. When I finished it was Ino who was angered.

"You dumb bitch!" I looked at her shocked." Aren't you supposed to be supporting me? That's why I told you the whole story in the first place." Ino shook her head.

"Eli may be an ex member of his club, but I know almost every single factoid about him! For example, he's a damn LEO! Leo's are the most possessive and egoistic zodiac creatures of them all! Of course he'd do what he's done with your behavior towards him! How can you just flaunt around Kiba all week long, and expect him to just watch? Not only that, but he would never share! Nothing! That includes you! You used to just get under his skin! Not cut it up! C'mon Hina, think!" I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe in that shit.

"Whatever, that doesn't help me anyway."

"Oh my goodness, just talk to him then!" Ino told me. I gave her strange look. I was glad Temari wasn't saying anything. I re-

"You see, that's your problem." Temari started. Damn. "You take everything for granted." She told me.

"How do I take everything for granted?" I asked in mocking tone pissed off.

"One example is Sasuke. He was always constantly by you. Never left your side, even when he was mad at you couldn't stay in character, and basically forgave you. Now he's not even mad at you. He just doesn't give you the time of the day like he used to. Now that he's gone, you're crushed. In other words, you shouldn't push other people away. Especially when they care about you as deeply as Sasuke or even us. The best thing to honestly do, is swallow your pride, forget that stupid ass plan with Kiba, and do shit. I don't care what, just something that'll get you over this dumb situation." Temari said. I had a feeling she would say something like that.

I rubbed my stupid eyes, and got up feeling numb with Kami knows what. I put my hair in a bun, and grabbed my combat boots, my jeans, a wife beater, and my Abercrombie jacket. I put on lip gloss, and grabbed my hand bag, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" They asked. I groaned.

"Fuck you think I'm going? To go talk to Sasuke," I told them as I walked out.

* * *

I walked to my car, and sighed as I got in. It's been a week since I decided to get real about this situation, and I started to give her space like she basically pleaded for. She didn't seem to care much at all. She talked to her friends, and didn't mind me. I even blatantly kissed and talked to other girls in front of her, but...

I threw my keys in the passenger seat frustrated, and ran my hands threw my hair, and lay my elbows on the wheel. Even if I did stop all this, I would only be back to square one, but with the way things are now, it didn't seem like I was far from it .

I sat up, and put the keys in ignition. I guess being fully uncommitted is where I'm headed. Arubia was in a few days, and shit was looking bad, but even though she wasn't really within my grasps, I was surprisingly less stressed out. Not counting the Times I think about it...

I forgot how great it felt being a player felt. Girls literally play right into my hands. Now that everyone knows I don't even talk to Hyuga, girls just come right up to me. I don't even put in effort anymore. Being this guy again wasn't as bad as I thought.

I looked down at the picture of Sayuri on my phone. She was my #2, by it basically my #1 'cause Hinata is not with me so-. Sayuri was. She was cute, and easy-going, but the down side to her was that she looked a little like Hinata. She had long dark hair like her, an oval shaped face like her, and big eyes like her, but they were brown, not pearl. But on the other hand she was different from the other girls I score. She didn't just care for the physical attributes of our-whatever we are, but she talked to me too. But I wasn't sure if she was like me. If she didn't care for anything serious. One thing I do know though, she wasn't like Hinata.

I still don't know if that's good or bad.

I pulled up at the cafe, and saw her at the front door looking down at her phone. She was wearing a black bralette under a black leather jacket that ended around her upper waist. She was wearing high rise black shorts with black tights under it, and Louis Vuitton red bottoms stilettos. She was was carrying a Micheal Kors handbag, and wearing a light pink blush with bold red lipstick.

I was wrong, wasn't I? She's not cute. She's drop dead gorgeous.

I slowly walked to her impressed. She finally looked up from her phone, and smiled, but her face wavered upon gazing at me.

"Uh, h-hi," She stuttered out. I chuckled, and rubbed the back of my head then I took her hand in mine.

"Hey."

* * *

I made my way to his dorm, and hurriedly walked knowing that if I slowed down, I wouldn't make it very far. I climbed up the stairs, and saw his door. I almost ran to it as I felt my nerves flood my veins. I knocked on it harshly.

"Open up!" I commanded letting out my nerves. I heard shuffling, and hard footsteps. I gulped, then let out an annoyed sigh when it opened to Naruto.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan. What's up?"

"Hi, can I talk to Sasuke?"

"He's out. But wouldn't you rather see Kiba at this time?" Huh? Did I just hear a little spite in his voice? And where is out? And why would I wanna see Kiba?

"First of all, no. I don't know what you're talking about 'me wanting to see Kiba at this time' ." He looked over.

"Aren't you dating him?" He asked. I squinted at him.

"No!" His eyes widened.

"Then why did Kiba pick you up from MMA and make it sound like you were? And even now Kiba talks like it. Are you two dating or not?" He asked. I sighed.

"Were not dating," Naruto turned his head towards me as if to hear better. "I just...wanted to...prove a point." Naruto looked angry.

"Well I'm pretty sure you proved your Damn point! You did it again! This is the third time, Hinata." I was taken aback.

"What? What is the third time? What are you talking about? Slow down idiot I'm confused." I told him. He sighed.

"This is the third time you broke him." What?

"Me? Break him? He's stubborn as a bull, I've never broken him." I never broke him. I never did. Even if he has been broken before, it couldn't...it couldn't have been because of...Me. Sasuke never breaks anyway. He doesn't break...Sasuke never breaks.

"When you moved, you didn't say anything 'til the HOUR you moved. Sasuke didn't get to say goodbye. You told everyone, but Him. It was like you went out of your way to not tell him.,"

"Oh yeah..." Naruto nodded.

" _Oh yeah._ " He mimicked angrily. I was shocked by his anger. I've never seen him angry."Hinata, do you like him?" He asked his eyes full of seriousness.

"I-"

"Kami help you if you say I don't know. It's a yes or no question." He asked threatening me. To hear this from Ino and the others is regular thing so I take it for granted. But to hear this so seriously from a fuming Naruto, was like slap to face.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"So he's really mad?" I asked.

"No shit," He looked to be getting angrier andand angrier as he talked. "He's always been mad. Sometimes he decides to act on it, and sometimes you cross the line. This time you clearly crossed the line. Hinata, I'm not gonna let you hurt him anymore. Honestly I don't exactly like it, but his decision to give you space was for the best. If I was him, I would just drop the relationship altogether. Now answer my question. And if it takes longer than 5 seconds, I'm gonna tell Sasuke to keep doing what he's doing. Starting now...5…"

I was completely and utterly speechless. "4…" I gulped. Guess I should just face facts? "3..." I took a deep breath. "2…" I looked at him dead in the eye.

"Yes," Naruto stopped and looked at me. "Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes, I love Uchiha Sasuke."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Tell me where he is, and you'll find out."

* * *

"So I'll be serving you two today, I'll give you a few minutes to get your orders." The waitress Said. I looked down at the menus.

"So what you gonna order?" Sayuri asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm just waiting for the dessert." I told her as I looked at her. She giggled.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I do love me some chocolate cake!" She said. I chuckled. She was gorgeous, but she had a cute outgoing personality. I smirked. She was a stress reliever rather than the source got problems.

"What's so funny?" She asked.I shook my head.

"Nothing, you're just..." I trailed off not exactly sure what yo say.

"I'm what?" She asked with a suspicious smile. I sighed.

"You're different." I finished.

"Oh, thank you." She said as she looked back to her menu. I rose a brow.

"You're not gonna ask?" She looked up confused. "You know, the usual 'different in a good way, or bad way' " I informed her.

"I already know the usual, I've seen your others. I'm nothing like them, so I assumed I must be a good option amongst your others." She said. I nodded.

"Hmm...You might be a little too smart for my standards though." I told her. She laughed.

"I'll be sure to 'dumb it down' for you then."

"Your call, not mine." I said. She shook her head, and chuckled. Just then the waitress came by.

"Hi, my name is Haruhi, I'll be your waitress for the day. Have you made up your minds on your orders?" She said as she lay most of her attention upon me. I held back my urge to roll my eyes, and looked to a random order.

"I'll just have the grilled club sandwich with a sprite." I told her.

"I'll just have what he's having." Sayuri said. The waitress gave a smile, and took our orders before winking at me. I rolled my eyes. I may be a player, but I still have class. I can't just blatantly work on a girl when I'm already out on a date. He'll is that? The proper thing to do is wait til after dinner.

I felt Sayuri scoot closer towards me. I looked to her. She was smiling up at me with her big curious eyes. She looked me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"So how's life?" I laughed

"That's a broad question. What do you mean?"

"Tell me anything. I just wanna know what your circle of thoughts are...circling?" She said unsure. I smirked, and leaned in on her to move the bangs off her face then I kissed her just like she expected given her blushing and bracing. I leaned out.

"Can you guess?" Her head was down a little, but she moved her bangs to look up at me.

"Another girl, eh?" She asked.

"Huh? No, you, you idiot." She chuckled, and looked at me.

"So who is she?" What?! Now she really is too smart.

"There are a lot of 'she's' be s-"

"The girl who you keep thinking of."

Just then, a flash of midnight blue, and lavender passed through my eyes. I looked around. Is it…? Ah, the hell am I talking about? I looked around just in case, and saw a bouquet of those exact colors being given to girl by her boyfriend. They kissed. I turned away.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" She sighed.

"I just wanted to know who she was, what she's like."

"Why is that you somehow suspect now?" I asked.

"Well I've kissed a lot of guys in my life. "She sniffed cockily, and pridefully, and grinned at me. I chuckled. "And I know a real kiss from a fake one."

"I've kissed you a bunch of times before, why are you talking now."

"Usually, on a regular basis I get too caught up in the kiss-"

"Cause you bad like that..." I muttered to myself as I shifted my head.

"Anyways, I get too caught up, and don't say anything, but that kiss was weak so I said something." I chuckled at her forwardness, but was slightly pleased with it too.

"Guess the jig is up, now what?" I asked as I leaned back. She smiled.

"Now, you tell your shit so," she pulled me, and held my cheek as she kissed my lips the way I did hers." I can help you." She finished.

"Corny ass. That was stupid."

.

.Hour later at the ice cream parlor.

.

"You think you smooth, like me?" She snorted. "You call yourself smooth? That just makes you unsmooth." She retorted.

"Alright, alright, but who gets more?" I asked.

"More what?" I pursed my lips, and looked at her suggestively. She laughed when she understood.

"Oh, you mean more A+'s!" I looked to her confused, and shook my head.

"That was weak." I said. She pouted.

"You're weak."

"Right...Well I should get going. It's getting late."

"My joke was that bad?" She asked with a pout. I chuckled.

"No, it's not like that. It's almost cerfew for the academy, and I don't wanna get locked out...again. But I'll take you to wherever you're going." She smiled at me, and nodded.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." She said. I felt my breath hitch at my name. It sounded different off her tongue. It always sounded different in her mouth. It was strange, but I strangely liked it.

"Okay then, let's get going." I got up, and looked at her again. Maybe... I shook my head.

"Nah..." I muttered to myself.

"Nah, what?" I heard her ask. I glanced back over, and fought myself from staring back into her deep brown eyes. I was trying to have fun, I didn't want to worry about my running thoughts right now. I took her hand in mine, and smirked at her.

"Don't worry about it. So where you want to go?"

"I thought you didn't want to get locked out again?" Sayuri reminded me. I just shrugged. I honestly wasn't ready to get back to the dorm. I was actually enjoying my time with her. I felt stupid though. I had literally just told her I was ready to go.

"I changed my mind. I'll call my roommate if I do get locked out anyway. I'll be alright." I told her. She nodded, and swung my hand back and forth. I looked at her as she playfully swayed our hands back and forth like a child. Her eyes so carefree. So different...

We walked to the harbor. "Quit staring. It's rude." She Said. I was shocked. Wasn't that supposed to be my line?

"You better stop saying shit like that." I warned with smirk.

"What shit?" I looked over, amused by the fact she had cursed back at me.

"Quit checking me. That's my job." I told her. She looked back at me daringly.

"I'll k-"

"Agh! Naruto!" I heard a voice say. Naruto? I looked around. I saw a fallen girl who leaped away from a yellow- Naruto?

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

"What's that?" Sayuri asked. I pulled my hand over my hair, and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." He quickly said. I squinted at him.

"I will fuck you up, Naruto. What are you doing here?" I asked again.

* * *

"Hurry up, Naruto!" I commanded. He started the car, and backed out the garage.

"Don't give me lip, Hi-"

"Shut up! You're time of being tough bitch is over. I get shit, now drive." I told him again. He told him. He pouted, and began to the the diner.

"So what exactly are you gonna say? He's on a date you know. It might not end nicely." He said. I bit my nail.

"She's probably just another one of his reggys. No big deal. He doesn't really like any them anyway." I tried to convince not only him, but myself.

"Not completely true. Today he's out with his #1."

"His what?" I asked.

"Look, Hinata-chan. I'm going to tell you a little bit about guys. Things you probably don't know. First of all, before guys find a girl they're completely falling for, which in this instance, was you, they need AT THE VERY LEAST 4-5 girls to stay faithful to. But you already know, Sasuke brutally passed that number. Before that, though, He was so fixed in getting to you ,that he didn't need his other girls, but since you decided to be so stupid-"

"Okay, move on from that. Continue."

"Anyways, you made shit tough so he went back to his playboy ways to give you space. So of all the girls he goes out with, the girl he's going out with tonight is the one he sees most frequently, and the one he likes the most. He's-"

"Her number 2." I finished.

"Did you not understand?" Naruto asked.

"I understood." I told him. "Just hurry up."

.

.

We pulled up in the parking lot, but I stayed frozen as he got out. I saw Naruto get up.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting out...clearly."

"No you idiot! I mean we can't just follow in after him. " I informed him. He made an 'o' on his face. He got back in.

I watched as he walked up to the restaurant. There was an average looking girl in jeans, and a halter top left. Then there was a beautiful girl in a much more impressive outfit. I gulped as I prayed it was the girl to the left.

He walked to the girl to right.

"Shit!" I cursed. Naruto looked over.

"What happened?"

"It's that girl..."

"Oh, Sayuri? What about her?"

"Wait, did you say her name was Sayuri?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Pass me the binoculars." I asked. He rose a brow.

"You brought binoculars? What are you, stalking him?"

"Oh please! How can you even think to talk? You and the others peeled on us naked!" I said as I snatched the binoculars.

"I should hit you just for bringin- you know what, I will!" I banged his head with the binoculars.

I looked back to the Sayuri girl. I saw her greet Sasuke with a big smile. Her eyes big and brown. Face full of absolute perfection. Beautiful body,a great big smile. She also pulled off the red lipstick look greatly. Nice style. Black long hair-just like Sasuke likes-and it was curled, and clipped to one side.

Oh, it was Sayuri alright. Fuck.

_FLASHBACK_

_Suna' s Academy For Elites_

_"Hey Hinata-chan!" Ayame shouted at me. I looked at her, and waved as she ran towards me._

_"Hi, Ayame-San." I greeted. She smiled at me, and jumped up and down._

_"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" She Said excitedly. I chuckled._

_"What?"_

_"Takumi Hiro asked me out!" She finally told me. I was about to say something until I was cut off._

_"This is your second boyfriend this month, Ayame-chan. People might start talking." A voice stated. I turned to see Fuikui Sayuri leaning on the locker towards us. I gave her the usual suspicious look. She was- there was something not right about her... She rubbed me the wrong way. She was two faced. I could tell...the other possibility was that I my secret envy of her, clouded my judgment...Nah._

_"Oh, hey Sayuri-chan." Ayame greeted._

_"Hn." I greeted as I took my books out of my locker._

_"And what do you mean?" Ayame asked. Sayuri turned to face her with a large indecisive smile._

_"I'm just saying there a lot of gossipers in the school. Rumors spread real fast." She defended. Ayame looked thoughtful._

_"I guess I see what you're saying." She said. Sayuri nodded._

_"Exactly, so you should probably rethink your decision." She added. I squinted my eyes at her. She's such a hoe. I knew what she was doing. She liked Hiro. A lot. Probably more than Ayame herself, but that was most likely because she was obsessed with his looks. That's how she's always been, but I for some odd reason, I still respected her._

_But outside of that, she had to be one of the kindest people I knew. She always helped out other people. Defended others at their time of need, and to top it off she was cute._

_She disgusted me._

_She only used her kindness to manipulate others. She sickened me. Never have I met someone so fake, but I still felt the small speck of respect for her. That disgusted me too._

_"Well I hope to see you two at homecoming later on. " Sayuri said as she walked away._

_"Such a nice girl she is." Ayame said. I scoffed._

_"Ugh! How could you say that she's so...I don't even have a name for her."_

_"You two were really close in eight grade though." She reminded. I rolled my eyes._

_"That was before I found out she was hoe." I told her._

_"You mean before you saw gawking at the picture of your boyfriend."_

_"Exactly, 'cause she's a-wait what boyfriend?" I asked confused._

_"The picture of that really cute guy you talk about. What's his name again? Um...Sasuke! Yeah. You showed her that picture, and she kept talking about how cute he was, and that if she ever met him she would definitely ask him out, but then she said she wanted practice , but-"_

_"Okay. I got it. I remember! Thank you." I said so she would stop. I rolled my jaw as the memories flooded my mind._

_._

_At the Hyuga Residence_

_._

_"Hinata-sama, it's time for dinner." The maid said outside of my room as she knocked._

_"Okay, thank you. I'll be right down." I said through the door. I gathered my things , and headed down stairs. I looked to see many the assortment of different kinds of food. The table was formally set like every night. A ridiculously large but thin rectangular table with English style trays holding food that we most likely would not eat, and a shiny chandelier hanging over it. The room had glass doors on the walls except for the back, which was covered with home style brick._

_"Hello, Hina-chan. Be sure to take a seat. We have an announcement to make." My father stated. I rose a brow at him. _

_I took a plate and sat next to Hanabi. "What's the announcement?" I asked as I held back my gasp at the greatness of the food. eighth months with these Suna chefs and I still couldn't get used to their superb meals. The chefs were marvelously talented. _

_"Well it's not exactly an announcement." My mother cleared up. I nodded._

_"We're going to have a business party with our incorporating partners. Nothing out of the sort. I just expect you to be on your very best behavior, the top dogs of the enterprising corporations will be there, like the Nara, Yamanka, Tasumi, Hashimoto, Akiyama, Haruno, Takumi, Akimishi, Senju, and of course the Uzumaki and Uchiha-"_

_I choked on my sparkling apple juice. Uchiha? I pursed my lips, and continued to eat until I heard giggles emerge from the table._

_"Excited are we?" My mother joked. I squinted at her."Oh, don't give me that look." She said with a smirk. I opened my mouth only for it to close after her next sentence._

_"And you most certainly won't talk back." She added with a smirk. She might be smiling, but I knew she was dead serious. She was the one person I could never stand up to._

_"Excited for the Dic-" Hanabi started. My sister on the other hand was a completely different story. I had brutally cut her off with a fierce kick to the shin._

_She glared at me whereas I continued to eat my food with triumphant smirk._

_"Well, in order to actually catch up to or find Sasuke-"_

_"You too Otousama?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well that's what it seems every one is referring to. Although Hanabi' s statement seemed a bit confusing, but anyways I could put you next to all your friends. You can even How about that?" He asked. I cocked an eyebrow._

_"What friends are we talking about exactly?"_

_"Well, um, the Haruno-"_

_"Nope. Here, I'll help you out Otousama."_

_._

_After school-Hinata' s locker._

_._

_I was sweaty on the inside but made sure to keep absolute poise on the out. I was nervous . For the first time in...I don't even know when. My stomach was churning. _

_But why?_

_Why was I nervous? It's not like I haven't spent the last six to seven with him. So what was it? I sighed until I bumped into a soft figure. I looked up._

_"Sayuri-san?" She looked up with a bright smile. I was about to roll my eyes, but they laid upon a light lavender card in the falling pocket of her messenger bag. I squinted. It read 'you are welcome to the Hyuga-_

_"Hi Hinata-chan." She greeted._

_"How did you...?" I trailed off confused as I pointed to the card._

_"Oh, I invited her." I turned to see Ayame._

_"You said that I was your guest, and that I could also have a plus one, no?" She asked. But I didn't mean for you to bring that!_

_I put a mask and nodded. "I did say that, but I thought you would invite Hiro-"_

_"I was, but he had a soccer game that night so Sayuri was my next choice." She explained. I nodded "I must excuse myself,my ride is here." I turned away. "Stupid." I murmured to myself. I sucked my teeth. "I should've invited to me, and my plus two. Myself and I." I spotted the black Bentley, and angrily walked to it. _

_When I got home, I went to the top of the staircase alone, and went into the back to find the secret door to my own hideout._

_My favorite living room. Tv set, love sofas everywhere, mini fridge, and a king size temperpidic in the back. It was great place to relax. I usually just call it my room. My room was like this, but it had a bad view. This one, you could see the entire city._

_I sighed. I looked at the clock. I had the house to myself for the mean time._

_I took the cashmere blanketed off the closets. I kicked my shoes, and set an alarm for thirty minutes from now. I wrapped myself in blankets to comfort my frustrations. After punching bags full of sand, or more preferably people, sleep was a great stress reliever._

_._

_Next week at the Galla (Hinata' s room)_

_._

_I brushed my hair out. It had grown a little. It was almost at my shoulders. I regularly would have cut it, but the look was growing on me. I curled the front strands, straightened my bangs, and clipped my wavy hair to the other side with a pink diamond butterfly Barrett. I placed a little white net with light pink petals on it over the back._

_I took out my dress. I liked it. It was a navy blue elegantly long dress that ended just below my heels. It lightly hugged my waist with the sewing tugging the dress up just a little. The dress was also sparkly all over. It was a little flared at the end, but it was still elegant. I was going for a little bit of an older look so I added a little pink blush, a little eye liner to both lines, mascara, and nudes lip stick. I didn't want to go all out with the make up. I hate the feeling when I take it off. I feel too less pretty._

_I slipped on my heels. They weren't very tall, but they were cute. They were black with dark purple soles. I lifted the diamond necklace; it had diamonds all around the chain held by a silver frame for each pendant and matching earrings to my head, and the other black rock necklace with its matching set. It was pretty too. It was like pearls, but they were black, bigger, and not completely round. _

_"Hmm, girls best friend or these black rocks? Decisions, decisions..." I put the black necklace down. I placed it on my neck. I also wore the matching diamond bracelet._

_I looked at myself in the mirror._

_"Damn." I said to myself. I took out my phone, and captured a picture._

_._

_Twenty minutes later_

_._

_"Why are you just sitting around?" I heard a voice ask. It was Hanabi. For a split second I had thought it was him. He would be the one to start a greeting off like that._

_"No reason." I was just sitting at the table sipping on my sparkling apple juice. Ayame was here, Sayuri, and few others from school, but I wasn't' interested in talking to them. The real guests were scheduled to come in another twenty minutes-my real friends. My day one's._

_"I'm not three anymore. I know you're lying."_

_"You're right. You're nine, and you don't know squat."_

_"I'm ten! For a month now too. And I do know squat. You're waiting for the peeps from Konoha. I heard that they're coming right now. They should be outside." She stated. My heart jumped. _

_"I thought they were coming in twenty minutes?" I asked. She shrugged. _

_"I guess they're here early." She said. I got up a bit too excited. I pursed my lips._

_"Go check in the front." She said._

_._

_Thirty minutes later_

_._

_So I found Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji thankfully came through too. Shinto was here. Kiba was unfortunately sick, Sakura and Ino were also unfortunately here, but I couldn't ...find him._

_So sat back at my original table. Sipping my Apple juice._

_"Hinata-nee-chan, what are you doing?" Hanabi asked._

_"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm clearly downing my Apple juice. What are you doing?" _

_"I was just talking to Sasuke and Itachi. Why aren't you talking to them? They've been here for like thirty minutes!"_

_"What?!" I got up. I picked up my dress a little, and hurriedly walked around the crowded ball room. I bumped into an undeveloped Haruno. _

_"Ugh, if it isn't Hyuga. I barely recognized you. Your looks are really failing." Sakura said. I was about to greet her by insult, but she is Sasuke' s biggest stalker._

_"Do you know where Sasuke is?" I asked ignoring her insult._

_"Why would I tell you?" She asked. I sucked my teeth._

_"I'll tell Sasuke two of the three reasons why you can't kiss him." I smirked. "And it doesn't include you being an annoying biotch." I cleared. She gasped, and glared._

_"Last I saw him, he was by the drinks. And if you tell-"_

_"Don't worry, I don't even like thinking about it." I hurried to the drinks, but I saw n- I gasped as my eyes lay on a tall, handsome guy grinning at a bright Uzumaki. My shoulders slumped as I learned it was Itachi. I sighed, and walked over._

_Itachi was wearing a black tuxedo as was Naruto. They were having a conversation I was ready to interrupt. _

_"Hello you two." I greeted. They looked over with risen eyebrows. So I rose mine too._

_"Do I know you?" Itachi asked._

_"I don't know, do you?"_

_"I don't know you either, but you had me at hello." Naruto said with a grin. I chuckled, and pointed to my eyes._

_"It's me, Hyuga Hinata." I cleared up. They're jaws dropped. Then they both gushed as Naruto embraced me._

_"Oh my gosh! It's Hinata-chan! Oh how we've missed-"Naruto was cut off._

_"Move Naruto!," Itachi pushed him to the floor as he practically picked me up. "Oh it's been a lonely year without you!" _

_"It's only been eight months." I breathed out._

_"Oh same difference. And I must say, this past year, you have gotten real Damn fine." He said as he let me go. Naruto got up with a pout and a glare._

_"I would love to catch up, but I'm looking for-"_

_"Oh, Sasuke' s at the dining area, but-" Naruto predicted/answered as I cut him off.. I didn't bother to question it._

_I scurried to the dining area. "Excuse me, pardon me," was all that came our my mouth as I made my way to the dining room._

_I saw Ino's dad who I waved to, and Shikamaru' s mom who hugged me. I asked, and got no answer. I groaned, and went back to my table._

_._

_Twenty minutes later_

_._

_I kept sipping on my juice bored, and playing with my straw._

_"Hey Hina-chan." I heard someone say. It was the only voice I hated more than Sakura's . Sayuri' s. I barely looked at her._

_"What do you want?" I asked annoyed by her presence._

_"Where's that really really hot guy friend of yours? A few people said he would be here." She explained._

_"I don't know. Even if I did know, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you. I don't need any of these guests finding you sucking his-"_

_"Hinata-chan, who do you think I am? That Haruno girl?"_

_"No, you're worse. At least she's real enough to say she doesn't like me." I muttered. She pretended to not hear._

_"Well, I guess I'll go find him on my own. See you later."_

_"Fu-" I was cut off._

_"Hina, have you gotten up from your seat at all yet? Have you even seen him yet?" Hanabi i asked. I sighed._

_"I don't know where he is. It's like I've seen everyone, but Him." I informed her._

_"But I literally just saw him! He is headed for the other side of the staircase. Check the rooms. You can't give up."_

_"I doubt I'll find him." I said._

_"Hina, what's the difference between try and triumph?" She asked me. I thought for a moment._

_"Add a little umph-"_

_"Add a little umph-wait-"_

_"That's,um, that's what I said sis."_

_"Oh..."_

_"I'll, uh, go look for him now..."_

_"You go...You go do that." She said. I could feel the awkwardness from her fail. I shook my head. _

_I picked up my dress just a little bit higher, ran a little bit faster, and cared a little bit less about the looks. I scurried to the rooms by the staircase. I opened one after one. There were twelve. _

_Damn this big house._

_No, no, no, no, of course not Damn cleaning closet, no no, ugh! No, No, What, this is my room. I made my way to the door. C'mon. Sasuke would be the one to take a nap in my room. I steadily opened the door._

_I thankfully saw Sasuke. _

_Unfortunately Sayuri was there too. Of course she found him in a slpit second. _

_Logic states that pretty boys will be attracted to pretty girls naturally. Most likely vice versa. Too bad for me they were both pretty._

_It was only a quick glimpse before I slammed the door. Sayuri had had her arms around him, his back to me, on the bed, and his arms around her. They were comfortable. Very comfortable. And I forgot to mention the lip locking._

_But why was I so surprised? I always Knew Sayuri was a hoe. And Sasuke Is a player. What's so surprising?_

_I mean in my room it's weird, rude, and disrespectful, but had it been me..._

"Fuuuck!" I cursed. So they've been in contact all this time?! My blood boiled brutally. I was angry. Furious. Homicidal. Not really, but I did need to punch someone in the face or I would explode.

I bit my lip, I gnawed and chewed until the bland saliva taste was replaced with a copper taste. I kicked the front seat.

"Why didn't you tell me it was her?!" I screamed at Naruto. I felt veins spreading through my face, but I didn't care. Naruto trembled. I looked away to calm down. I put my fingers to my face and closed my eyes.

"C'mon let's go." I said as I exited the car. I took the binoculars with me.

I saw them on the window chatting it up. I hurried in the diner. Naruto walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Hi, m-"

"Stop!" I whispered angrily.

"What?"

"He's gonna catch us if we just blatantly sit over here."

"Then what do we-"

"Come." I pulled him to the kitchen sneakily. I hid past the waiters. I made my way inside with Naruto behind me.

"What are we-"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Okay, geez." He said hurt. I didn't mean to, but...I felt cheated. Who or what else could I release my anger on? But I didn't have a right to feel like that though now did I?

We went to the far back of the kitchen. Just as I predicted, there was a small locker room to get dressed in for the workers.

I took the extra shirt, and hat for myself. I quickly took off my jacket and put the shirt on over my tank top. Naruto was smart enough to do the same, but his shirt was a little small.

"Should I get another size?" He asked.

"No time, let's go."

We exited the room and stole random dishes from the kitchen to cover our faces. I made it to the cupboard . Naruto however kept making noise with his dishes. He was stupid enough to actually take the tall stack. His made a bunch of noise, "Quiet down." I instructed. His stack was bound to-the dishes made a huge crashing noise, and I could hear everyone turn their heads. I made a swift escape from the scene, but I couldn't hold in my giggles.

Naruto had actually left the scene before the dishes even crashed. If it had been another person's point of view they would swear they saw a yellow ghost. We stood next to the cupboard without being spotted.

"So what now?" He asked. I took off the apron, and put on my jacket , and took off my hat.

"We watch and wait." Which we did. It was agonizing. They looked undeniably great together, but it's not like she's the only girl he's been seeing. I swallowed this next thought hard. But of all the many girls he sees, she's his no.1

We followed them to the board walk where I saw them get ice cream. At this point I didn't know what the hell I was doing. We hid in the bushes until I felt excruciating pain in my foot.

"Dammit, Naruto!" I practically screamed. I pushed him off my foot, but at the wrong place and the wrong time. He was literally at Sasuke and Sayuri' s feet. I backed further into the Bush.

"Uh, hey guys..."

* * *

**Love-MM: Hi Its been so loong! But the story is getting done! It will even if the updates are longer than two weeks it will get done. And sorry for the under developed chapter, but it was kind of a rush! So sorry if it's horrible!**

**Anyways as usual!**

**Review, review, and reviewwwww!**


End file.
